familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
German exonyms (Transylvania)
Below is a list of German language exonyms for towns and villages in Transylvania, Romania. The Romanian names are listed first, followed by the German names. A * Abram = Abrahamsdorf * Abrămuţ = Sankt Abraham in der Bihor * Abrud = Grossschlatten, Altenburg, Schlattenburg * Abrud-Sat = Abruden, Seidt * Abucea = Buschendorf, Buschdorf * Abud = Ambuten * Abuş = Absdorf, Abtsdorf, Abuss * Acăţari = Aschdorf, Achsdorf, Achatiusdorf * Aciliu = Tetscheln, Telscheln, Tetschlen * Acâș = Fürstendorf, Achsdorf, Akeschdorf, Akoschen * Aciua = Atschau * Acmariu = Meergrub * Acriş = Engerisch * Adalin = Adeldorf, Adaling, Edlersdorf, Edlinsdorf, Aderling, Ardeling * Adămuş = Adamesch, Adam, Adamsdorf * Adoni = Adrin, Adring * Adrian, Mureș = Adrian * Adrian, Satu Mare = Gut Sankt Adrian, Adriani, Adriansburg * Adrianu Mare = Gross Sankt Adrian * Adrianu Mic = Klein Sankt Adrian * Ady Endre = Allerheiligen * Aghireş = Erlsdorf * Aghireşu = Erldorf * Aghireşu-Fabrici = Erldorf-Hütte * Agârbiciu, Cluj = Erlendorf, Erlenmarkt * Agârbiciu, Sibiu = Arbegen, Erbegen, Erlendorf * Agnita = Agnetheln, Agnethlen, Agnethen * Agrieş = Engerisch * Agrieşel = Unterengerisch * Agrij = Egreden, Stachelsdorf * Agriș, Cluj = Egrisch, Engerisch * Agriș, Satu Mare = Erlendorf * Agrişteu = Erlenwald, Erlendorf, Ajreschteln, Agreschteln * Agrişu de Jos = Untererlenbach * Agrişu de Sus = Obererlenbach * Aita Mare = Aitau * Aita Medie = Mittelaitau * Aita Seacă = Trockenaitau * Aiton = Eiten * Aiud = Strassburg am Mieresch, Grossenyed, Engeten, Egydstadt * Aiudul de Sus = Egisdorf, Egydsdorf * Alămor = Mildenburg, Makenberg, Mecklenberg, Sachsenhausen * Alba Iulia = Weissenburg, Karlsburg, Carlsburg * Albac = Klein-Goldenbach * Albești, Bihor = Albest * Albești, Mureș = Weißkirch bei Schäßburg, Weissenkirch * Albeștii Bistriței = Weisskirchen, Weißkirch, Weisskirch-Bistritz * Albi = Weissendorf * Albiș, Bihor = Albesch, Albisch, Albysch * Albiș, Covasna = Weisskirchen * Albota = Glashütte * Alecuş = Elkendorf * Aleșd = Ellesch * Aleuş = Elisfeld * Alexandriţa = Alexanderdorf * Aliceni = Kleintarholtz * Aliza = Alisahof * Alma = Almen, Almaschken * Alma Vii = Almen * Almăşel = Kleinalmasch * Almaş-Sălişte = Seligsdorf * Almașu = Gross Almasch, Almatz * Almaşu de Mijloc = Mittel -Obstdorf, Mitter-Apfelfeld * Almașu Mare, Alba = Gross-Obstdorf, Groß-Apfelfeld * Almașu Mare, Bihor = Sankt Kosmas in der Bihor, Almasch * Almașu Mic (Balc), Bihor = Almisch * Almașu Mic (Sârbi), Bihor = Kleinalmasch * Almașu Mic, Hunedoara = Obstdorf, Kl. Apfelfeld * Almaşu Mic de Munte = Klein-Almasch, Klein-Obstdorf * Almaşu Sec = Trockenfeld * Alparea = Alpern, Albrecht * Alțâna = Altzen; Holzenaudorf * Alun (Boșorod), Hunedoara = Nussdorf * Alun (Bunila), Hunedoara = Nussdorf * Alungeni = Futschdorf, Langendorf, Warmdorf * Aluniș, Cluj = Rädern, Pergelinsdorf, Pergelsdorf * Aluniș, Harghita = Manjerusch, Magnarusch * Aluniș, Mureș = Haseldorf, Monja, Magiaren * Aluniș, Sălaj = Schönhaus, Schönau * Alunişu = Mären * Alunişul = Gauern, Gauren * Amați = Amatz * Ambud = Wampelsdorf, Wampoldsdorf, Ombud * Amnaş = Hamlesch, Omlesch; Humilasch * Ampoiţa = Klein Ompeil, Ompeilsdorf * Andici = Anditz * Andreeni = Andreasdorf, Andresdorf * Andreneasa = Sankt Andreas, Andronest * Andrid = Ehrendred, Heidrichsdorf, Andreasdorf, Enderit * Anghelești = Engelsdorf * Angheluș = Engelthal, Engelsberg * Angofa = Ungefug, Umgefug * Anieș = Dombhater-Sauerbrunnen, Sauerbrunn * Aninoasa, Covasna = Erlenbach * Aninoasa, Hunedoara = Schwylberg * Ant = Ant * Antăș = Andorf, Toneschdorf * Apa = App * Apahida = Bruckendorf, Odendorf, Brenndorf, Briegendorf, Apehit * Apalina = Odendorf, Bendorf, Brenndorf, Briegendorf, Abswald * Apaţa = Nonnendorf, Geist, Geyst * Apateu, Bihor = Abtsdorf, ! Apathy, Apath * Apateu, Satu Mare = Heiligengeist * Apatiu = Abtsdorf * Apold = Trapold, Trappold, Trapolden * Apoldu de Jos = Klein-Pold, Klein-Apolden Niederpolden * Apoldu de Sus = Gross-Pold, Grosspolden, Gross-Apolden, Oberpold,Oberpolden * Apoș = Abstdorf, Appesdorf * Araci = Arendorf, Arndorf * Arănieş = Golddorf * Arcalia = Kallesdorf, Arkl, Kallersdorf * Archia = Archdorf, Erzdorf, Arkdorf * Archid = Erkeden, Mahldorf * Archiş = Sächsisch Erkes * Archita = Arkeden, Erkeden, Archeten * Archiud = Arkeden; Erkeden * Arcuş = Aarkosch * Ardan = Garendorf, Garndorf, Jordan, Arndorf * Ardeova = Walddorf, Waldhof * Ardeu = Walddorf, Waldhof * Ardud = Schönberg, Erdeed * Ardud Vii = Hoch-Schönberg * Ardusat = Waldhütten * Arduzel = Brenndorf * Arghişu = Argendorf * Arieşeni = Leppusch * Arieșu de Câmp = Goldenfeld * Arieșu de Pădure = Goldenthal * Arini = Furkeschdorf, Fuchsdorf, Erlen * Ariniș = Elrück, Erlenhang * Ariuşd = Erlburg, Erlberg, Starkenberg, Awreschden * Armăşeni = Menessen * Armăşenii Noi = Neudorf * Armeni = Urmenen, Armenen, Armener * Arpăşel = Kleinalbrecht * Arpaşu de Jos = Unter-Arpasch, Birndorf, Ratsch, Rückesch * Arpaşu de Sus = Ober-Arpasch, Ober-Birndorf * Arșița, Bihor = Arschitzau * Arșița, Bistrița-Năsăud = Arschitz * Arșița, Mureș = Arschitz * Arți = Artz * Aruncuta = Goldbrunn * Arvăţeni = Waisendorf * Asău = Assau * Așchileu, Cluj = Schwalbendorf * Aşchileu Mare = Gross-Schwalbendorf * Aşchileu Mic = Klein-Schwalbendorf * Asinip = Frauendorf, Frauenvolk, Frauenberg, Mariazell * Aspra = Aspersdorf * Aștileu = Uschelau * Asuaju de Jos = Waldhütten an der Neubach * Asuaju de Sus = Herzwunsch * Atea = Vaterdorf * Ateaş = Attasch, Hattisch, Attisch * Ațel = Hetzeldorf, Etzel * Atia = Vaterdorf * Atid = Aderdorf * Ațintiș = Zinzendorf * Augustin = Agestendorf, Agestenburg, Augustenburg, Augustinsdorf, Augustin * Aurel Vlaicu, Hunedoara = Benzenz, Benzendorf * Aurel Vlaicu, Mureș = Wolkendorfergrund, Grand, Haufen * Auşeu = Wöschei * Avram Iancu, Alba = Obervidra, Ober-Wider, Oberwidder * Avram Iancu, Bihor = Kemmen, Kemmin, Kemin * Avrămești, Harghita = Sankt Abraham * Avrămești, Mureș = Abrahamsberg * Avrig = Freck, Fryk * Axente Sever = Frauendorf B * Baba = Altdorf, Baben * Băbăşeşti = Brintz * Băbdiu = Haberndorf, Haberdorf, Habendorf, Zepurtz * Băbeni = Goldfeld * Băbesti = Kleinwabing * Băbiu = Zaubendorf, Baben * Babța = Bohnenfeld, Klein-Schnackendorf, Babtz * Băbuţiu = Babutz * Băcâia = Bachendorf, Backendorf, Bachnen * Băcăinţi = Bocksdorf, Krugendorf * Bacea = Hirtendorf * Băcel = Wolfsgrund * Băcia = Schäferdorf, Bockendorf, Backendorf * Baciu, Brașov = Batschendorf, Bazendorf, Basendorf, Lurtschendorf * Baciu, Cluj = Botschendorf, Batschdorf * Bădăcin = Badatschen, Bedeschin * Bădeni = Bagendorf, Bogendorf * Bădeşti = Badock, Petersberg * Badon = Baldensdorf * Băgaciu, Cluj = Disteldorf * Băgaciu, Mureș = Bogeschdorf, Bogistorf * Băgara = Wurmdorf * Băgău = Bogendorf * Bahnea = Bachnen, Bachen, Backen * Baia Craiului = Unterhamer * Baia de Arieș = Offenburg, Umberg, Onimberg, Schwendburg, Schwend, Schlossburg * Baia de Criş = Altenburg, Altenberg * Baia Mare = Frauenbach, Neustadt, Frauenseifen * Baia Sprie = Mittelstadt, Mitterberg * Baica = Banicken * Băieşti = Bayeschd, Bayeschdorf, Bajest * Băile 1 Mai = Bischofsbad * Băile Boghiş = Warmbad * Băile Borșa = Bad Pfefferfeld, Bad Borscha * Băile Chirui = Kirulbad, Königsbad * Băile Cojocna = Bad Salzgrub * Băile Felix = Felixbad * Băile Homorod, Braşov = Honterusbad * Băile Homorod, Harghita = Homoroden, Bad Homorod, * Băile Madicsa, Sibiu = Bad Maditsch * Băile Someşeni = Bad Somesch * Băile Tuşnad = Bad Tuschnad, Kaiserbad, Kaiserbad Tusnád * Băişoara = Kleingrub, Ginsdorf * Băița, Bihor = Kupferberg * Băița, Cluj = Pettendorf, Ger, Keroy * Băița, Hunedoara = Pernseifen * Băița, Maramureș = Steinbruch, Trestenburg * Băița, Mureș = Ginsdorf, Deutschgrub, Gindusdorf, Banzen * Băiţa de sub Codru = Lauengrub, Waschwerk * Băiuţ = Elsdorf, Elisabethsdorf, Elisabethburg * Băla = Beldorf, Bolla, Balla, Bälersdorf, Ballendorf * Bălaia = Rossbach * Bălan = Kupferbergwerk * Bălan, Sălaj = Blasenkirchen * Bălana = Ballan * Bălata = Böllat * Bălăușeri = Bladenmarkt, Blademarkt, Bladen * Balc = Balkendorf, Ballig * Bălcaciu = Bulkesch, Bolkatsch, Bulgatsch, Bolgatsch, Bulgesch, Schmegen * Bălcești (Beliș), Cluj = Walk, Balsam * Bălcești (Căpușu Mare), Cluj = ---- * Balda = Balden * Baldovin = Baldowing, Badwing, Balden * Băleni = Balaling, Balillen * Bălnaca = Balnik * Bălnaca-Groși = Balnikwald * Balomir = Balomiren, Ballomiren, Balmiren * Balomiru de Câmp = Belendorf, Ballendorf, Balmiren * Balşa = Baleschen, Balsamen, Balza * Balvanyos = Bad Götzenburg * Ban = Ober-Bandorf * Bancu = Sankt Benedikt * Band = Bandorf * Bănişor = Unter-Bandorf, Unter-Baandorf * Băniţa = Bansdorf * Banpotoc = Bonbach, Bunbach, Banebach * Bâra = Kreutzdorf * Bărăbanţ = Weindorf * Bărăi = Baren * Baraolt = Siebenfelden, Baroth, Woralden * Bărăşti = Barest * Bărăştii Haţegului = Bareschden * Bărăştii Iliei = Baress * Baraţcoş = Bratzgusch * Bărbătenii de Sus = Ober Borbaten * Bărbeşti = Berbest * Bărboşi = Bartfeld * Barbura = Barbersdorf * Barcani = Barkanglashütte * Bârcea Mare = Gross-Sammetdorf, Grossbertschen * Bârcea Mică = Klein-Sammetdorf, Kleinbertschen * Bărcuț = Bekokten, Brekolten, Bekojken, Perkütten * Bărdeşti = Bardesch, Bardischdorf, Bärdendorf * Bârdeşti = Berdest * Bârgău = Klein Schikerlau, Klein Schykerlau * Bârghiş = Bürgisch, Bürgesch, Burgesch, Schierlingdorf, Bürkösch * Bârla = Berldorf, Biereldorf, Berlsdorf, Berleten * Bârlea = Onack * Bârlești (Bistra), Alba = Berlest * Bârlești (Mogoș), Alba = Birlest * Bârlibaş = Sankt Barnabas * Bârlibăşoaia = Schafdorf * Bârnădel = Kleinberndt * Bârnadu = Berndt * Bârsa = Dob-Neudorf * Bârsana, Alba = Berschan-Seite * Bârsana, Maramureș = Petermannsdorf, Borschendorf, Berschenhof * Bârsău = Walddorf * Bârsău de Jos = Unter-Breksen, Unterbergsau, Unterhütte * Bârsău de Sus = Ober-Breksen, Oberbergsau, Oberhütte * Bârsău Mare = Bersdorf * Bârsăuţa = Kleinbersdorf * Baru = Gross-Elephant * Baru Mic = Klein-Elephant * Barza = Gurabarse * Bârza = Bersch * Bârzan = Bersein * Bârzava = Erbsendorf, Borzowen * Bârzogani = Bersogein * Basarabasa = Bassaraben * Băsești = Eliasdorf, Egersdorf * Baștea = Thurdorf, Thurnfeld, Turmfeld, Bastei * Bața = Bathzen * Băţălar = Balthsdorf * Băţanii Mari = Grossbatzendorf * Băţanii Mici = Kleinbatzendorf * Batăr = Barth * Bătarci = Batartsch * Batin = Battendorf, Betendorf, Bettendorf * Batiz = Batisen, Batiss, Batitz, Pottisdorf, Betzdorf * Batoş = Botsch, Batesch, Batosch * Bătrâna = Altendorf, Bettring * Băuţar = Bautzen, Pautzern * Băuţaru Inferior = Niederbautzen, Niederpautzern * Băuţaru Superior = Oberbautzen, Oberpautzern * Bazna = Baassen, Bossern, Brassen, Brossen, Oberbassen Bensen * Becaş = Bekasch * Becheni = Pellendorf * Beclean = Betlen, Bethlensdorf, Bethlen * Beclean, Brașov = Badlinen, Betlen, Betlehem * Beclean, Odorheiu Secuiesc = Bethlensdorf, Zeklerbetlen, Bethlsdorf * Bedeciu = Betzen * Bedeni = Bedelheim * Beia = Meeburg, Mehburg, Mähdorf * Beica de Jos = Ungarisch-Deutsch Birk, Ungarisch-Deutsch Belken, Ungarisch-Deutsch Pelikan * Beica de Sus = Wallachisch-Birk, Wallachisch Pelikan * Beiuș = Weißschloß, Binsch, Bins * Beiuşele = Kleinbins * Bejan = Bessendorf, Betzendorf, Betlehem * Bejan-Târnăviţa = Kleinbessendorf * Belani = Bela, Biela, Bersdorf, Berosdorf * Beldiu = Beldendorf * Belejeni = Beleschen * Belfir = Lichtenberg * Belin = Blumendorf, Boellen, Boelln * Belin-Vale = Boellenbach * Beliş = Seedorf * Beltiug = Bildegg, Waldeck in der Krassen, Beldeck * Benesat = Bendorf, Benediktsdorf * Beneşti = Bendorf, Bägendorf, Bajendorf * Benic = Bendesdorf, Benchesdorf * Benţid = Bentzendorf * Berbeşti = Deutsch Barthdorf * Bercea = Bertschen * Berchez = Walddorf, Berkessenbach * Berchezoaia = Waldbach, Banndorf, Balkendorf * Berchieşu = Sperberdorf, Berckan * Bercu, Hunedoara = Berkan * Bercu, Satu Mare = Nickelsberg * Bercu Nou = Neuberg, Neuberck * Berea = Berendorf, Schwäbisch Bere * Berechiu = Berking, Berekin * Bereni = Berein * Berghia = Bergendorf, Starkenberg * Berghin = Bluthroth, Blutried * Berindan = Werendorf * Berindu = Berndorf, Wallachisch Werendorf * Berința = Brentzendorf, Klosterdorf * Beriu = Lammdorf, Bärend, Birndorf * Berivoi = Berwein, Boer * Berivoii Mari = Gross-Berwein, Gross-Beriwa * Berivoii Mici = Kleinberwein, Klein-Beriwa * Bernadea = Bernhardsdorf, Bernhardt * Berveni = Berben, Berbi, Hertwigsdorf * Beța, Alba = Benzendorf * Beta, Harghita = Bethamen * Beteşti = Betelsdorf, Betthendorf * Betfia = Betfei * Beu = Betendorf * Beudiu = Belt * Bezded = Besdeden, Bisdet, Bisdelt * Bezid = Besendorf * Bezidu Nou = Neudorf, Jerusalemsdorf * Beznea = Bernau * Biborţeni = Bibarz * Bic = Buche * Bica = Wallachisch Bickel * Bicăcel = Jantschau * Bicaci = Wikatsch * Bicălatu = Ungarisch-Buckel, Buchendorf * Bicaşu = Bikisch * Bicău = Wickau, Bikontz * Bicaz = Farrendorf, Fahrendorf * Bicaz-Chei = Apfelfeld * Bicazu Ardelean = Krötendorf * Bicfalău = Bickdorf, Bick * Bichigiu = Buchendorf, Bickisch * Bichiş = Buchendorf, Bicks * Bidigeşti = Biddizest * Bidiu = Bodendorf, Bedendorf, Betendorf, Bidda * Biertan = Birthälm, Birthalmen * Biharia = Bihorstadt, Bihorsdorf, Bihor, Bihar, (+ Regen †, + Eichensdorf, Eicha, Eichersdorf†, + Henz†, + Buldersdorf†, oggi scomparsi) * Biia = Bendendorf, Bendorf, Benden, Bainden, Bien * Bilbor = Belbern * Bilghez = Bulgern * Birtin, Bihor = Wallachisch Bertensdorf, Bertein, Berten * Birtin, Hunedoara = Birten * Biscaria = Dedendorf, Dodelndorf, Dollendorf * Bisericani = Heiligengeist * Bistra, Alba = Bistrau * Bistra, Bihor = Wallachisch-Neudorf * Bistra, Maramureș = Bistrau, Petrowabistra * Bistra Mureşului = Eckendorf an der Mieresch * Bistrița = Bistritz, Nösen * Bistrița Bârgăului= Borgo-Bistritz, Burgaubistritz * Bita = Biten, Benden * Biuşa = Böschkirchen, Beußhausen * Bixad, Covasna = Bixad * Bixad, Satu Mare= Bixad * Bizuşa-Băi = Stinkenbach, Steindorf * Blaj = Blasendorf * Blaja = Blasenkirchen * Blăjel = Klein-Blasendorf, Kleinblasendorf * Blăjeni = Bleschen, Plessen * Blăjenii de Jos = Unter-Blasendorf * Blăjenii de Sus = Ober-Blasendorf * Blăjeni-Vulcan = Wolkersdorf b. Bleschen * Blandiana = Stumpach * Blidăreşti = Thaldorf * Blidari = Steinburg, Steinberg * Blidireasa = Blidirass * Blumăna = Blumenau * Boarta = Michelsdorf * Bobaia = Bobey * Bobâlna, Cluj = Krautfeld, Albrecht, Alpareten * Bobâlna, Hunedoara = Babeln, Babolin, Bawelin, Baboln * Bobohalma = Repsdorf, Repsendorf, Rupsdorf * Bobota = Wickengrund, Babutzendorf, Bobutzendorf * Boceşti = Bozest * Bocicău = Botschko, Botschkau * Bocicoel = Klein-Botschko, Klein-Botschkau * Bocicoiu Mare = Gross-Botschko, Groß-Botschko * Bociu = Botschen, Bootsch * Bocşa = Wallachisch Baken, Wallachisch Bokschan, Bogschan * Bocşa Mare = Poschackenberg * Bocșița = Boxendorf, Ungarisch Baken * Bocșitura = Potschitur * Bod = Brenndorf, Bringendorf, Brignendorf, Breckendorf * Bodia = Budendorf * Bodoc = Bodendorf * Bodogaia = Unter-Mariendorf * Bodoş = Bodsdorf * Bodreşti = Bodrest * Bodrog = Bodroch * Bogata, Cluj = Wüst-Bogath * Bogata, Mureș = Bogaten an der Mieresch, Emmaus * Bogata de Jos = Reichdorf * Bogata de Sus = Unterreichdorf * Bogata Olteană = Bogatbach, Reichthal, Bogaten * Bogatu Român = Rumänischbogaden, Reichhof * Bogdan Vodă = Reichhof, Konhau * Bogdana = Hirsenmühl, Kassbach * Bogdand = Bodendorf * Bogdănești (Mogoș), Alba = ---- * Bogdănești (Vidra), Alba = Bogdanest * Bogei = Boschey * Boghiș, Sălaj = Bagendorf, Rufersdorf. Rustendorf * Boghiș, Satu Mare = Weisskirchen, Bogisch * Bogleşti = Boglest * Bogomirea = Bogomersdorf * Boholt = Bolden * Boholţ = Buchholz, Bolden * Boia Bârzii = Ochsendorf, Ochsenhaid * Boian, Cluj = Bolendorf * Boian, Sibiu = Bonnesdorf, Bonisdorf, Bunnesdorf, Boneschdorf, Unter-Bassen, Unter-Bossern, Bohlensdorf * Boianu CrasneiBoianu Mare = Baldorf * Boiereni = Boehren, Bayersdorf, Boyerdorf * Boineşti = Buinest * Boița, Hunedoara = Botzen * Boița, Sibiu = Ochsendorf, Boitza, Pernseifen * Boiu, Bihor = ---- * Boiu, Hunedoara = Baudorf, Bundorf * Boiu = Freudenberg, Boon * Boiu de Jos = Unter-Ochsendorf * Boiu de Sus = Ochsendorf * Boiu Mare, Maramureș = Böllendorf, Gross-Freudendorf, Freudendorf * Boiu Mare, Mureș = Gross-Freudenberg, Grossboon * Boiu Mic = Klein-Freudenberg, Kleinboon * Boj-Cătun = Boschen-Tunnel * Boju = Boschen, Bosch * Bolda = Unter Boldaten * Bolduţ = Boldutz * Bolintineni = St. Valentin * Bologa = Burg * Bologaia = Ballogey * Bolovăneşti = Balwanischdorf * Bonţ = Birken, Bonis, Bantz * Bontăieni = Wüstfeld * Bonţida = Bruck, Bonisbrück * Borcut = Weinbrunn, Kaltbrunnen * Bord = Bordorf, Borden, Borten * Bordoșiu = Bordosch, Bordesch * Borhanci = Burhantsch * Borla = Ballenthal * Borleasa = Borjassen * Borleşti = Bartelsdorf, Burlescht, Borlescht * Borod = Grosswarut, Grosswarold * Boroşneu Mare = Gross-Weindorf * Boroşneu Mic = Klein-Weindorf * Borozel = Kleinwarut, Klein Warold * Borş = Borsch * Borșa, Cluj = Borschen * Borșa = Pfefferfeld, Borscha * Borşa-Cătun = Neuhof * Borşa-Crestaia = Krestl * Borsec = Borseck * Borumlaca = Robertsdorf, Baronlach, Ruppersdorf * Borz = Borz * Borza = Borschau * Borzeşti = Birkesch, Bergisch * Borzia = Borsey * Borzont = Barzant * Boş = Ochsenheim * Boşorod = Bosendorf, Breitau * Boţani = Kleingruben * Botean = Botthian * Botei = Neuküche * Boteni = Bothaus * Botești (Câmpeni), Alba = ---- * Botești (Scărișoara), Alba = ---- * Botești (Zlatna), Alba = Golddorf * Botez = Balteskirch * Botiz = Weissendorf * Botiza = Bottisol, Buttisen * Botorca = Puschendorf * Botoş = Botsch * Boz, Alba = Bussd, Bussendorf * Boz, Hunedoara = Bosendorf, Buss * Bozed = Bard * Bozeni = Boschen * Bozeş = Bosendorf, Botzendorf, Bogesch * Bozieș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Hollerthal * Bozieș, Sălaj = Hollerfeld, Johannsdorf * Bozânta Mare = Gross-Böschendorf, Gross-Bosont * Bozânta Mică = Klein-Böschendorf, Klein-Bosont * Bozna = Petersdorf, Sankt Petersdorf * Bozolnic = Boselnik * Brad = Tannendorf, Bradberg * Brădețelu = Bredenzell * Brădeni = Henndorf, Hegendorf * Brădești, Alba = Walddorf * Brădești, Harghita = Lichtenau, Lux * Brădet, Alba = Tannenbach * Brădet, Bihor = Sankt Brigit, Bradett * Brădet, Covasna = Barz * Brădețelu = Diesenpadereck * Bradu = Gierelsau, Gieresau, Gehardsau * Brăduţ = Barz * Brâglez = Slawenhaus * Brăişoru = Mühlendorf * Bran = Törzburg, Türzburg, Dietrichstein, Dorfstatt * Brâncovenești = Wetzburg, Wetsch * Brâznic = Bursendorf * Brănişca = Bernpfaff * Braniştea = Gerstenteich, Brandorf, Branddorf, Moosbach * Brășeu = Braschen * Brașov = Kronstadt, Kruhnen * Bratca = Kreuz, Baratzka * Brateiu = Pretai, Bretai, Breitau, Pretau * Brăteni = Pfaffendorf, Klosterdorf, Ollersdorf * Brateş = Mönchendorf * Brăzeşti = Bresesden * Brazi = Gurendorf, Gruben * Breaza = Kopfstein * Breaza, Brașov = Frauendorf * Breaza, Mureș = Bretzdorf, Beretzdorf, Breit, Ungersdorf, Urgersdorf * Breazova = Brassau, Briesau, Brasshof, Brassow * Breb = Wreeb, Brieb * Breb-Băi = Bredenbad, Bad Brieb * Brebeni = Ehrendorf * Brebi = Bredendorf * Breţcu = Beretzk, Bretz * Bretea = Breitau, Breit in Nösnerland * Bretea Mureşană = Brettendorf * Bretea Română = Wallachisch-Brettendorf * Bretea Streiului = Ungarisch-Brettendorf * Bretelin = Brettlein * Brezoi = Brezoy * Briheni = Brichen, Brechen, Blechen * Broşteni = Kradendorf, Krötendorf, Kreisdorf, Prossdorf * Brotuna = Protun * Bruiu = Braller, Broller, Brunwiller, Brokein * Brusturi (Finiș), Bihor = Neubaden * Brusturi, Bihor = Brestur * Brusturi, Sălaj = Neudorf in Waldland, Schomrauer Neudorf * Bucea = Butsch * Bucerdea Grânoasă = Burhardsdorf, Botschard, Bothard * Bucerdea Vinoasă = Burkhardsdorf, Botschhard, Weinthal * Buceş = Busendorf * Buceş-Vulcan = Wolkersdorf * Bucin (Joseni), Harghita = Butschin * Bucin (Praid), Harghita = Butschin * Bucium, Alba = Baumdorf * Bucium, Bihor = Butschum in der Bihor * Bucium, Brașov = Butsch in der Burzenland * Bucium, Hunedoara = Butschdorf * Buciumi, Maramureș = Türkendorf bei Großhorn * Buciumi, Sălaj = Türkendorf bei Zillenmarkt * Bucium-Orlea = Muhldorf * Bucium-Sat = Seydten * Bucova = Bukowen * Bucureşci = Bergstädt * Bucuroaia = Bukorwan * Bucuru = Bukur * Budacu de Jos = Deutsch-Budak, Buddeck * Budacu de Sus = Rumänisch-Budak, Klein-Budak, Budesdorf * Budeni = Higendorf * Budești, Bistrița-Năsăud = Budacken, Botz, Bodendorf * Budești, Maramureș = Wynzdorf * Budești-Fânațe = Busatendorf * Budila = Bodeln, Budille, Bodila, Bodelen, Bödilan, Budillen * Budiu Mic = Hagendorf * Budoi = Bodonosch, Bodonisch, Slowakisch Bodenisch * Budureasa = Budurass, Buderatz * Budurleni = Wanderdorf * Buduș = Budesdorf, Bodesdorf, Klein-Budak * Buduslău = Boguslau * Buia = Bell, Boll, Boel Bäll * Bujor = Neuhof * Bujor-Hodaie = Hodail * Bujoru = Stregen, Hexendorf, Stregonia, Stregowan * Bulbuc = Buldorf, Ochsenhirt, Bulldorf * Bulgăreni = Wurmloch * Bulgari = Neirmohn, Bulgar, Birkendörfel * Bulz = Grünfeld * Bulzeştii de Jos = Unter Bulsdorf * Bulzeştii de Sus = Ober Bulsdorf * Bunești, Brașov = Bodendorf, Budendorf * Bunești, Cluj = Schöndorf, Nimsdorf, Georgendorf * Bunești, Hunedoara = Bonisdorf * Bungard, Bistrița-Năsăud = Baumgarten, Bangert * Bungard, Sibiu = Baumgarten * Bunila = Bonillen * Buninginea = Buninschin * Bunta = Bunt * Bunteşti = Buntschest * Burda = Burd * Burjuc = Burzendorf * Buru = Borresen * Burzuc = Borzegg * Bușag = Deutsch Buschagen, Buttendorf * Butani = Reichsdorf * Buteasa = Butsen, Buttendorf * Buteni = Krumpendorf, Krumendorf, Krummdorf * Butești (Horea), Alba = Butest * Butești (Mogoș), Alba = Butest * Buza = Besotten, Weizendorf, Busaten, Busendorf * Buza-Cătun = Stallen, Wirtshaus * Buzăiel = Kleinbozau, Kleinbosau * Buzaş = Weizenfeld, Fruchtfeld * Buzd = Bussd, Busd Buss, Bussendorf * Buzdular = Busduler * Buzești = Neudorf an der Samosch C * Căbești, Bihor = Kapesden * Căbești, Hunedoara = Kebest * Căciulata = Kotschulat * Cacova Ierii = Johannsdorf, Golddorf, Kakowa, Janesdorf * Căcuciu = Kukuksdorf, Kakutsch * Cacuciu Nou = Ungarisch Kakutsch * Cacuciu Vechi = Wallachisch Kakutsch * Cădaciu Mare = Kadatsch * Cădaciu Mic = Kleinkadatsch * Cădăreşti = Zügeesch * Cadea = Gross Albersdorf, Grosskaag * Căianu = Ungarisch Kallendorf * Căianu Mare = Gross Kallendorf, Gross-Kallen, Gross-Kalln * Căianu Mic, Cluj = Klein Klandorf, Klein-Kallen * Căianu Mic, Bistrița-Năsăud = Klein Kallendorf * Căianu-Vamă = Zoll-Kallendorf * Caila = Kahlenberg, Köllendorf, Köln * Căinelu de Jos = Kainsdorf * Căinelu de Sus = Kainsdorf, Kalian * Călacea, Bihor = Kalotsch * Călacea, Sălaj = Kalotschen, Kalotschendorf * Călămăreşti = Kelmerest * Călan = Klandorf, Deutsch-Kalan, Krischen, Oed-Klandorf * Călanu Mic = Klein-Klandorf, Löffeldorf * Călăraşi = Waldern, Wahldorf * Călăraşi-Gară = Trassden, Kleinmayerdorf * Călata = Kaloten * Călătani = Kelletz, Kellitz * Călăţea = Gross Kaloten * Călăţele = Zell * Calbor = Kaltbrunnen, Kaltenbrunnen * Calea Lată = Zellezut * Calea Mare = Kellmar, Jepesch, Jeppisch * Călene = Kalleney * Călimănel = Kolmann * Călimăneşti = Klement * Călineşti = Jörgsdorf, Kallinest, Kellinesch * Călineşti-Oaş = Kallinest * Calna = Kahlenberg * Călnaci = Kalnatsch * Calnic = Kalneck * Câlnic = Kelling, Kelnek * Calonda = Gallandsdorf * Călugăreni, Harghita = Remete-Homorod, Homorod-Einsiedel * Călugăreni, Mureș = Nickelsdorf * Căluşeri = Galdorf * Calvasăr = Kaltwasser, Kaltbach * Camăr = Kemern, Kammern + Herbertsdorf† * Cămara Sighet = Kammern * Cămăraşu = Kammerdorf * Cămărzana = Kamarsendorf * Cămin = Kalmanding * Câmp, Bihor = Kimp * Câmp, Bistrița-Năsăud = ---- * Câmpani de Pomezeu = Kimpan * Câmpani = Oberkimpan * Câmpanii de Jos = Unterkimpan * Câmpanii de Sus = Oberkimpan * Câmpeneşti = Farken, Telkdorf * Câmpeni = Topesdorf, Topersdorf, Zopfendorf * Câmpenița = Halbweg, Feilen, Fillen * Câmpia = Langenthal * Câmpia Turzii = Jerischdorf, Gieresch, Giersch, Jerischmarkt, Jelichmarkt * Câmpu Cetăţii = Burgfeld * Câmpu Goblii = Unter-Eisenberg * Câmpu lui Neag = Felddorf, Feldorf * Câmpulung la Tisa = Langenfeld * Câmpuri de Sus = Kümruss * Câmpuri-Surduc = Thalfeld * Cându = Kenden * Căoi = Kaunsdorf * Căpeni = Sankt Augustin, Köppitz * Căpeţi = Kopetz * Căpâlna, Alba = Kapellendorf, Kapolna * Căpâlna, Bihor= Kappeln * Căpâlna, Sălaj = Kirchdorf, Kappel * Căpâlna de Jos = Kapellendorf, Kapellkirch, Gergesdorf * Căpâlna de Sus = Kappeln * Căpâlniţa = Römersdorf * Căpleni = Kappen, Kappelau, Kaplau, Kaplan, Kaplon, Kapellan * Căprioara = Geissruck * Căptălan = Kirchenschatz, Kapiteldorf * Capu Corbului = Holluscharg, Honlescharg * Capu Dealului, Alba = Berghof * Căpud = Thorenburg * Căpuşu de Câmpie = Feldthor, Feldtor * Căpuşu Mare = Grossthoren, Thorendorf * Căpuşu Mic = Kleinthoren, Klein-Thorendorf * Cara = Karrendorf, Karndorf * Căraci = Karanien * Cărăndeni = Karranth * Cărănzel = Kleinkarranth * Cărăşeu = Kereschau, Kraschau * Cărăstău = Fischteich, Teichsdorf * Carastelec = Karrasfeld, Bachselten, Karrischdorf * Cârăști = ---- * Caratna = Kraten * Cărbunari = Kohlendorf * Carei = Grosskarol, Großkarl, Karol * Cârjiţi = Kerschdorf * Cârneşti = Kerneschdorf, Kernesch * Cărmăzăneşti = Karmassin * Carpen = Karpenhof * Carpenii de Sus = Oberbuchendorf * Cărpinenii = Jertenisch * Cărpinet = Kerpenit * Cărpiniș (Gârbova), Alba = Keppelsbach, Käppelsbach, Kesselbach, Koppelsbach, Küppelbach * Cărpiniș (Roșia Montană), Alba = Kerpeschdorf * Cărpiniș, Brașov = Buchendorf * Cărpiniș, Hunedoara = Kertzendorf, Banebach * Cărpiniș, Maramureș = Hainbuchen * Carpitus = Karpitus * Cârța, Harghita = Kreuz, Kertzdorf * Cârța, Sibiu = Kerz, Gosselinsdorf * Cârţişoara = Streschen, Gross-Kerz, Oberkerz, Kertschen * Căşeiu = Unter-Kosch * Casele Miceşti = Kasoy, Kassoyl * Caşinu Mic = Kleinkassen, Klainkasson, Kason * Cașinu Nou = Kassenneudorf, Kasonneudorf * Caşolţ = Kastenholz * Căstău = Kastendorf * Caşva = Kasch * Caţa = Katzendorf * Cătălina, Cluj = Sankt Katharina * Cătălina, Maramureș = Katherinendorf, Katharinendorf, Kohltau * Catalina, Covasna = Katharein, Sankt Katharina * Câțcău = Katzendorf * Cătina = Waffendorf * Cauaceu = Deutsch Heiligenstein * Căuaș = Kauhausen, Kawesch * Căuaşd = Neukirch, Gweschd * Cavnic = Kapnik-Oberstadt, Kapnikgrub * Căzăneşti = Kassdorf, Kazdorf * Ceaba = Zabern, Lasslendorf * Ceaca = Hagendorf * Cean = Tschaan * Ceanu Mare = Janusdorf * Ceanu Mic = Wüst-Jahn * Cecălaca = Böhmdorf, Böhmhaus, Mariendorf * Cecheşti = Böhmneudorf * Cefa = Tscheppensdorf, Stefansdorf, Scheffen * Cehal = Wallachisch-Salmendorf, Gross Klaandorf * Cehăluţ = Salmendorf, Klaandorf, Kaaldorf, Kaal * Cehei = Böhmischdorf * Ceheţel = Böhmischdorf * Cehu Silvaniei = Böhmischdorf, Schechenmarkt, Silag * Ceica = Ungarischtschekel * Ceie = Tscheje * Ceişoara = Tschissor * Cenade = Scholten, Schotter * Cenaloş = Tschanalusch * Cepari = Tschippendorf, Tschepan * Cerbăl = Zerbeln, Tscherbel * Cerbeşti = Schlosshof * Cerbu = Tscherb * Cerc = Tscherk * Cergău Mare = Großschergied, Grossschergied, Schergid, Groß-Schergied * Cergău Mic = Kleinschergied * Cerghid = Schergid, Großschergied * Cerghizel = Kleinschergid * Cerișa = Eisenhain, Theresiendorf * Cerişor = Zerndorf * Cerna = Königsgruben, Zernau * Cernat = Tschernaten * Cernatu = Zernendorf, Michelsdorf, Michelsdorf bei Kronstadt, Zerndorf * Cernatu de Jos = Untertschernaten * Cernatu de Sus = Obertschernaten * Cernești = Zerndorf * Cernişoara Florese = Tschernischur, Floritzisch-Tschernischur * Cernuc = Tscherneken * Certege = Schartesch, Tschertisch * Certeju de Jos = Tschertesen, Tscherteschen, Kleinen Zweig * Certeju de Sus = Grossen Zweig * Certeze = Neudorf in Oascherland, Neudorf * Ceru-Băcăinţi = Bocksdorf * Cesariu = Kaiserdorf * Cetan = Schatten * Cetariu = Schittersberg * Cetatea de Baltă = Kokelburg, Kukelburg, Kuchelburg, Kümelburg * Cetățele = Tschetetzel * Cetăţuia = Tschaten * Cetea, Alba = Hagendorf * Cetea, Bihor = Tschetei * Ceuaş = Grubendorf, Losch * Ceuaşu de Câmpie = Grubendorf, Tschawesch * Chechiș, Maramureș = Kikesch * Chechiș, Sălaj = Zwillingfeld, Christersdorf * Chedia Mare = Gross Käden * Chedia Mică = Klein Käden * Chegea = Tiesch * Cheia, Alba = Kalibasen * Cheia, Brașov = Neustein * Cheia, Cluj = Kalkstein, Schlossdorf * Cheile Cibului = Theyerport * Chelința = Kellenz * Chendrea = Hauffeld, Kenderfeld * Chendremal = Kendermal * Chendu = Grosskend, Grosskenten * Chendu Mare = Großkend, Grosskend * Chendu Mic = Kleinkend, Kentenbrück * Cherechiu = Kerck, Kirch, Kirchdorf * Cheresig = Sankt Katharina, Kereseck * Chereușa = Körösch in der Eur, Kriesch in der Eur * Chergheş = Rindendorf * Cheriu = Keer * Cheşa = Ketsch * Chesău = Götzau * Cheşereu = Kescherei * Chesler = Kesseln, Keszlen, Kesserl * Cheţ = Keetz * Cheţani = Kettenbrück, Ketzen * Chețiu = Kettelsdorf, Ketteln * Cheud = Kött, Gwodt * Chibed = Kibeden * Chichiş = Blauendorf, Keckesch * Chichişa = Sommerfeld, Sommerdorf * Chidea = Kiden * Chieşd = Steinfeld * Chiheru de Jos = Unterkirchern, Nieder-Küher * Chiheru de Sus = Oberkirchern, Ober-Küher * Chijic = Kischik * Chileni = Kilian, Kilön, Sankt Kilien * Chilia = Patzendorf, Aptz * Chilieni = Kilian, Kilön * Chilioara = Garstein * Chimindia = Kelmendorf * Chinari = Schlossberg, Burgberg * Chinciuş = Schatzberg, Reichesdorf * Chintelnic = Kinteln, Kindel, Kindeln * Chinteni = Kainsteich, Kallentau * Chinuşu = Kinosch, Chursdorf * Chioag = Kehaag * Chiochiș = Deutsch-Blauenthal * Chiraleș = Kirileis, Kirieleis, Kiriales, Karthaus * Chiraleu = Königsdorf an der Brettenbach * Chiribiş = Terebesch, Trebisch * Chirileu = Laussen, Laussendorf, Krellau * Chiriş = Krieschhöflein * Chirpăr = Kirchberg * Chisăliţa = Kiselitz * Chisău = Deutsch-Käsau, Keesen * Chişcădaga = Geissdorf * Chişcău = Reichenstein * Chişirid = Kischiregg, Klein Urgoden * Chişlaz = Laas * Chistag = Kwestendorf, Kiestag * Chitid = Kleindorf * Chiuieşti = Siegelsdorf * Chiuruş = Eschendorf, Eschenbach * Chiuza = Mitteldorf * Chiuzbaia = Steinwerk, Kleinwerke * Chizeni = Tiezen * Cib = Tropfbach * Ciba, Harghita = Walddorf * Ciba, Mureș = Zeben, Tscheben * Cibu = Tschob, Tschibern * Cicârd = Wüstenau * Cicârlău = Schykerlau * Cicău = Sacken * Ciceu = Frauendorf in der Tschicken * Ciceu-Corabia = Tschitschau-Neudorf * Ciceu-Giurgești = Jorgendorf, Gergesdorf * Ciceu-Mihăiești = Michelsdorf * Ciceu-Poieni = Pojen * Cidreag = Tscheddreck * Cig = Gordisch * Ciglean = Ziglen * Cigmău = Tschickenbach, Forellenbach * Cihei = Böhmischdorf * Cimpa = Tschimpendorf, Rum.und Dt. Tschimpendorf * Cinciș = Kahndorf, Tscholnakosch, Zelnakesch * Cinciş-Cerna = ---- * Cincșor = Klein-Schenk * Cincu = Grossschenk * Cinta = Fintenhaus, Findorf * Cintei = ----- * Cioara de Sus = Dressmann, Dressmannsdorf * Cioarga = Tschurgen * Ciobotani = Schumbau * Cioboteni = Tschoboden * Cioc = Tschook * Ciocaia = Tschokal * Ciocaşu = Tschoggesch, Zoggesch * Cioclovina = Lumannsdorf * Ciocmani = Socken * Ciocotiş = Sockentasch, Baptsdorf * Ciolt = Scholten, Solden * Cioncheşti = Neudorf * Ciopeia = Schopau * Ciosa = Tschoos * Cipăieni = Harteden * Cipău = Tschappen * Cireaşi = Zireisch * Cireşeni = Schwekau * Cireşoaia = Tetschen, Bellsdorf * Ciretea = Lorenzkappelle * Cirhagău = ----- * Cisnădie = Heltau, Heldau * Cisnădioara = Michelsberg, Michaelsberg, Michelsdorf * Cistei = Thalmühl * Cisteiu de Mureş = Thalmühl * Ciubanca = Unter-Bank * Ciubăncuţa = Ober-Bank * Ciucani = Tschekendorf * Ciucea = Fleischdorf, Tschötsch * Ciucsângeorgiu = Tschick-Sankt Georgen * Ciuculeşti = Zukulest * Ciugud = Schenkendorf, Schneckendorf * Ciugudu de Jos = Unterfigid, Fugendorf * Ciugudu de Sus = Oberfugendorf, Feigenforf, Oberfigid * Ciuguzel = Fügeden, Fugaden * Ciuhoi = Tschochey, Mattersdorf * Ciula = Zulau * Ciula Mare = Gross-Schullendorf * Ciula Mică = Klein-Schullendorf * Ciulea = Inzendorf * Ciuleni = Intschel * Ciuleşti = Tschullest * Ciulpăz = Tschulpetz, Tzulpetz * Ciumăfaia = Holzstock * Ciumani = Tschamdorf * Ciumărna = Schemerden, Gummern * Ciumbrud = Somber!, Poley, Tschimbru * Ciumeghiu = Egisberg, Tschömegg * Ciumești = Schamagosch * Ciumiţa = Hexenberg, Strigonendorf, Czumitza * Ciungani = Suganien * Ciungu Mare = Gross Eisenhammer * Ciupari = Bachendorf * Ciuperceni = Neuhof * Ciureni = Tschurendorf * Ciurgău, Cluj = Tschurgau * Ciurgău, Mureş = Tschurgau * Ciurila = Zirillen * Ciuruleasa = Arileis * Ciuta = Klein-Birkenfeld * Ciutac = Zuttick * Ciutelec = Böhmischdorf * Cizer = Kaiserdorf, Zifferfeld * Clapa = Welkern * Cliţ = Klitzen * Cloaşterf = Klosdorf * Clopotiva = Glockendorf * Cluj-Mănăștur = Appesdorf, Kloster * Cluj-Napoca = Klausenburg, Clausenberg * Coaja = Koseln * Coaș = Schmiedeberg * Coasta, Bistrița-Năsăud = Kleinkreuz * Coasta, Cluj = Julian * Coasta, Hunedoara = Koste * Coasta Grindului = Bergzell in der Grent * Coasta Mare = Kleinrütsch * Cobăteşti = Kobdorf, Metterskirch * Cobor = Buchhorn, Kiwern, Küwern, Buchorn, Kofferin * Coca = Neuhof * Cociu = Kotzdorf, Kosch * Cociuba Mare = Oberkotschob * Cociuba Mică = Niederkotschob * Codlea = Zeiden, Schwarzberg, Schwarzhügel, Schwarzburg * Codor = Kodern * Codrişoru = Zeketurn * Codru Butesii = Kodruyl, Koderwil * Cohani = Kochlan * Cojocani = Koschokan * Cojocna = Salzburg, Salzgrub, Klosmarkt * Coldău = Goldau, Kuden * Coleşeni = Kollischen * Coleşti = Kollest * Colibi = Zeckesdorf, Zeckeschdorf, Zäkesdorf * Colibița = Koliwitz * Colonia, Cluj = ---- * Colonia 1 Mai = Braunkohlengrube, Kohlenbergwerk, Wolkendorfer Grube * Colonia Bod = Hermsdorf * Colonia Reconstrucția = ---- * Colonia Sighetul Silvaniei = Kolonie Eiland * Colonia Tălmaciu = Zigeunersiedlung * Colonia Târnava = ---- * Coltău = Kaltau, Kolten * Colţeşti = Georgsdorf, Sankt Georgen * Colțirea = Koltz, Kolz * Colun = Kellen, Köln * Comăna de Jos = Komondjen, Kumanen * Comăna de Sus = Unter Kumanen * Comandău = Kommando, Grenzkommando * Comăneşti = Hartdorf * Comiat = Komiath * Comlăuşa = Kamlisch * Comlod = Hopfengarten, Komeloden * Comolău = Komeln * Comori = Reichsdorf, Reichesdorf * Comorâţa = Komoritz * Comșești = Komaten, Komitzig * Copăcel, Bihor = Kopatschel, Kopatzel, Koppau * Copăcel, Brașov = Koppau, Kapatsch * Copăceni, Bihor = Kopotschen, Kapotschen * Copăceni, Cluj = Baumgarten * Copaci = Radenbach * Copalnic = Kapellendorf * Copalnic-Deal = Hoch-Kapellendorf * Copalnic-Mănăștur = Klosterdorf * Copand = Bussendorf, Botzendorf, Koppen * Coplean = Kappen * Copru = Dillendorf * Copșa Mare = Gross-Kopisch * Copșa Mică = Klein-Kopisch * Corbești, Bihor = Korbest * Corbești, Mureș = Dohlendorf * Corbi = Korben, Rabendorf * Corboaia = Korbuley, Korwuley * Corbu = Rabendorf, Gebirgsdorf * Cordău = Kordau, Kardo * Cordoş = Kardusch * Corlata = Korlata * Cormaia = Gerichau * Cormeniş = Ködern * Corna = Kirnik * Cornățel = Harbachsdorf, Härwesdorf, Harbach, Harendorf, Harrebach, Haresdorf * Corneni = Radlen * Cornești (Gârbău), Cluj = Falkenhaid, Abtsbach * Cornești (Mihai Viteazu), Cluj = Fürstendorf, Schinsdorf, Simsdorf * Cornești, Cluj = Hirschdorf * Cornești, Maramureș = Horn, Schomuschfalw * Cornești (Adămuș), Mureș = Zeunen, Plankendorf * Cornești (Crăciunești), Mureș = Singen * Corni = Schöndorf * Cornişeşti = Grosskerpest * Corniţel = Raabenthal * Cornu = Korn * Corod = Koroden * Coroi = Krauden, Kruden * Coroieni = Jägerdorf (Sankt Caroli) * Coroiești, Alba = Kressden, Kressten * Coroiești, Hunedoara = Korojest am Schyll * Coroisânmărtin = Martinsdorf, Klausenmartin * Corpadea = Korpendorf, Korpen * Corțești = Kurzest * Coruia = Karullen, Kirchdorf * Corunca = Kronberg, Kronen * Corund, Harghita = Kronenberg * Corund, Satu Mare = Krondorf, Koronden * Corușu = Koroden * Corvineşti = Neudorf, Niederneudorf * Coşbuc = Horden, Hordenfeld * Coşdeni = Kosten * Coşeiu = Karrelsdorf, Kuschen * Coşeni = Rohrbach * Coșeriu = Koscherl * Coseşti = Widderdorf * Coşlariu = Koslendorf * Coşlariu Nou = Steinbock * Coșnea = Neu-Koslendorf * Cosniciu de Jos = Unter-Gassen * Cosniciu de Sus = Ober-Gassen * Costeni = Kosten * Costești (Albac), Alba = ---- * Costești (Poiana Vadului), Alba = ---- * Costești, Hunedoara = Kastenau * Costeşti-Deal = Ebelsdorf, Turn * Coştiui = Deutsch Rohnen, Rohnen, Rohnenburg, Kosstil, Göstl * Cotiglet = Kotlegedl, Kotelgled * Cotorăşti = Traschenberg * Cotorinau = Kottorinau * Cotormani = Kohtermann, Kottermannsdorf * Cotuş = Tscheid, Tscheidt * Covacipeter = Peters * Covasna = Kowassen, Kowasna, Kovasna * Coveş = Steindorf, Käbisch, Kabisch * Covragiu = Korrad * Cozberţaia = Kösberzeyl * Cozia = Kuselweis, Kozalen * Cozla = Kosel * Cozma = Wüst-Kosmas, Kosmendorf, Sankt Cosma * Cozmeni = Kosmas * Crăciunel = Gratiansdorf, Krötschendorf, Kroch * Crăciunelu de Jos = Christendorf, Krotschendorf * Crăciunelu de Sus = Christendorf, Krotschendorf, Kretzenel, Gratiansdorf * Crăciunești, Cluj = Heiligenkreuz * Crăciunești, Hunedoara = Kratschnest, Kreutzdorf * Crăciunești, Maramureș = Kreuzenau, Kreuzendorf * Crăciunești, Mureș = Kratzdorf, Kratzendorf, Christendorf * Crăeşti = Königsdorf, Heilkönig * Crăguiș = Kragisen, Kragis * Craidorolţ = Darholz, Darrholz * Crăiești (Adămuș), Mureș = Königdorf * Crăiești, Mureș = Fürstendorf * Crainimăt = Baierdorf, Bayerdorf * Crairât = Königsfurth, Graalrieth * Craiva = Königsbach * Crânceşti = Krentschest * Crasna, Covasna = Krassen-Bosau, Krassna-Bosau * Crasna, Sălaj = Krassmarkt, Krasnermarkt * Crasna Păţăluşa = see Izvoarele, Bihor * Crasna Vişeului = Krassen-Wischau, Krassna-Wischau * Creaca = Gross -Wolfsfeld * Cremenea = Hartt * Crestur = Kreutz * Cresuia = Christiansdorf!, Kressul * Cricău = Krakau * Crihalma = Königsberg, Königsperg, Wallendorf! * Crinţ = Krinz * Criș, Hunedoara = ---- * Criș, Mureș = Kreisch, Kreischdorf * Crişan = Kuhdorf * Crişcior = Christian * Crișeni, Alba = Krieschen, Kröschen * Crișeni, Cluj = Slawenhaus * Crișeni, Harghita = Eschenbach * Crișeni, Sălaj = Zigeunerdorf, Kreuz * Crișeni, Satu Mare = Neukriesch * Criștelec = Kreutzgrund, Kreschenhaid * Cristești, Alba = Waldkreuz, Kreuz * Cristești, Mureș = Kreuz am Mieresch * Cristeştii Ciceului = Kreuzherr * Cristian = Neustadt-Burzenland, Neustadt * Cristian = Grossau, Au * Criştioru de Jos = Ober-Christian * Criştioru de Sus = Nieder-Christian * Cristolţ = Grosschristholz * Cristolţel = Kleinchristholz * Cristorel = Höllenkreutz * Cristur = Obstdorf * Cristur-Crişeni = Hohenkreutz * Cristur-Şieu = Kreuz, Oberkreuz * Cristuru Secuiesc = Kreuz, Liebkreuz+Timdorf * Criț = Deutsch-Kreuz, Kreuz, Kreuzdorf * Criva = Kriwen * Crivadia = Kriwaden, Kliwaden * Crizbav = Krebsbach, Kriesbach, Krebsbach in Geister Wald, Kreischbach, Kripobach * Crocna = Kraten * Crucișor = Wallenweg, Heiligenkreuz * Cubleşu = Wallachisch Köblisch, Wallachisch Keblisch * Cubleşu-Someşan = Kübeldorf * Cubulcut = Göblinsbrunn, Köbelkuth * Cucerdea = Schlusseldorf * Cuceu = Kutschau * Cuci = Kokt, Quellendorf * Cuciulat = Kuzladen * Cuciulata = Kutschladen, Katscheloden, Cormosbach * Cucu = Kaak * Cucuceni = Kakatschen, Kakotschin, Kakitschen * Cucuiş = Kukwisch * Cucuta = Kucksdorf * Cufoaia = Kochbach, Steinbach * Cugir = Kunendorf, Kutscherdorf, Kuschir, Kudschir, Kotzir * Cuiaș = ---- * Cuieș = Kullesch, Kullisch * Cuieșd, Bihor = Steinfeld * Cuieșd, Mureș = Steindorf * Culcea = Keltsch, Költsch * Culciu Mare = Grosskultsch * Culciu Mic = Kleinkultsch * Culpiu = Regenthal * Cund = Reußdorf, Reussdorf, Reisdorf, Kunden * Cunţa = Zeckesdorf, Zekeschdorf, Zäkeschdorf, Zeikeschdorf * Cupșeni = Kopsdorf * Curăţele = Kurtzel * Curciu = Kirtsch * Curechiu = Kuret, Kohlendorf * Cureţe = Kuritz * Curpeni = Kurpentsch * Curpenii Silvaşului = Gutschendorf * Curteni = Hofstätten, Hof * Curtici = Kurtitsch * Curtuiuşeni = Birnwald, Kertwillesch * Curtuiuşu Dejului = Birndorf, Dennersdorf * Curtuiușu Mare = Gross Birndorf * Curtuiuşu Mic = Klein Birndorf * Cușma = Kuschma, Kusen, Auen, Bärendorf * Cuşmed = Küschmöd * Cuștelnic = Kothendorf * Custura = Kostur * Cusuiuş = Kuschitz * Cut = Kokt, Quellendorf, Brunnendorf, Kutta * Cuţa = Kutz * Cutca = Költke, Köttke * Cutin = Kuttin bei Waldrücken * Cutiş = Wildenthal, Rodenthal * Cutuş = Brunnendorf * Cuzap = Mitteldorf, Schwäbisch Mitteldorf * Cuzăplac = Mitterhaus * Cuzdrioara = Kosarrenburg D * Dăbâca, Cluj = Dobeschdorf, Dobecken * Dăbâca, Hunedoara = Dobocken * Dăbâceni = Dobocken, Debuke, Debecksdorf * Dacia = Stein * Daia, Harghita = Dallendorf, Denndorf * Daia (Apold), Mureș = Denndorf, Dellendorf * Daia (Bahnea), Mureș = Denghel, Dengel * Daia, Sibiu = Thalheim, Dollman, Wallenthalheim * Daia Română = Dallendorf, Luprechttal, Thal, Dallen, Dollen, Dallendorf, Thal in Land, Thal unter dem Walde * Dăişoara = Langenthal, Langenthal bei Reps, Dahl * Dălghiu = Döblen * Dâlja Mare = Grossdilsen * Dâlja Mica = Kleindilsen, Kleindilsch * Dalnic = Dayla * Dalu = Daal * Dămăcușeni = Sankt Dominik * Dâmbău = Hügeldorf, Arlsdorf * Dâmbu = Hügeldorf, Dorfhügel, Domb * Dâmbu Mare = Mühlenkramm * Dâmburile = Neudorf * Dămieni = Dammdorf * Damiş = Domeschwald * Dămuc = Damsdorf * Dâncu = Dank * Dâncu Mare = Grossdenkendorf * Dâncu Mic = Kleindenkendorf * Daneş = Dunesdorf, Dansdorf, Donasdorf * Dănești (Harghita) = Dandorf, Dannsdorf in der Tschicken * Dănești, Maramureș = Balkdorf, Dandorf * Dăneștii Chioarului = Balkdorf, Dandorf * Dângău Mare = Grossdongen * Dângău Mic = Kleindongen * Dănuleşti = Danlesch, Danuleschd, Damlesch, * Dara = Darau * Dârja = Derschen * Dârjiu = Dersdorf, Darsch, Dersch * Dârlos = Durles, Durlasch, Dürles * Daroţ = Drautz * Dârste = Walkmühlen, Dirste, Dittersdorf * Dătăşeni = Dates, Dalmesch * Deag = Deck, Deeck * Deaj = Desendorf * Dealu = Russberg * Dealu Armanului = Hermannsberg * Dealu Botii = Delbottey * Dealu Caselor = Kalibaschen * Dealu Ferului = Eisenberg * Dealu Frumos = Schönberg, Lesch * Dealu Geoagiului = Oberjoog * Dealu Mare, Cluj = Dallendorf, Hohenberg * Dealu Mare, Hunedoara = Hohendorf, Hohenberg * Dealu Mare, Maramureș = Dalmaren * Dealu Mic = Paruss * Dealu Negru = Banfeydorf * Dealu Roatei = Rotberg * Dealul Ştefaniţei = Sankt Stefan in der Burgau * Decea = Detschendorf * Decebal = Neusatz * Deda = Dade, Deda, Dedals, Deden * Dedrad = Deutsch-Zepling, Deutsch-Zapleng, Zepling * Dej = Desch, Burglos, Burgschloss, Burgles * Deja = Dionisenhaus * Dejani = Danesdorf * Dejuţiu = Detschendorf * Delani = Jallan * Deleni (Băgaciu), Mureș = Kleinfarken, Kleinferken, Schärschken * Deleni (Ideciu de Jos), Mureș = Reussen, Eidisch, Walachisch-Eidisch * Deleni (Pogăceaua), Mureş = Eggerschtiben * Deleni, Cluj = Endahl * Deleni, Hunedoara = ---- * Deleni, Sălaj = Gross-Mohndorf, Großmohndorf+Großneudorf * Deleni-Obârșie = Heunberg, Stallhof * Delnița = Delln, Döllen * Delureni = Wiesenhaus, Neudorf * Densuş = Demsdorf * Derna = Dernau * Dernişoara = Unter Dernau * Derșida = Derschdorf * Desești = Nussberg * Deușu = Nussdorf, Nussfeld * Deva = Diemrich, Schlossberg, Denburg, Deva * Dezmir = Dessmer, Klausendorf * Dicăneşti = Dekanat * Dijir = Descher, Discheir * Dileu Nou = Ungarisch Delln * Dileu Vechi = Wallaschisch Delln * Dindești = Gross Dengldorf * Dindeștiu Mic = Klein Dengldorf, Beschened * Diosig = Sankt Peter in der Nusseneck, Diwosegg * Dioşod = Nussdorf * Dipșa = Dürrbach * Ditrău = Dittersdorf * Diviciorii Mari = Gross Däwätsch * Diviciorii Mici = Klein Däwätsch * Doba, Sălaj = Gross-Dobendorf * Doba, Satu Mare = Doob * Doba Mică = Klein-Felseck+Alsen, Klein-Dobendorf * Dobârca = Dobring, Dobreng, Doborka, Dobberg * Dobârlău = Dobersdorf * Dobeni = Dobendorf * Doboi = Dobol * Dobolii de Jos = Unter-Dobeln, Nieder Altbrücke * Dobolii de Sus = Ober-Dobeln, Ober Altbrücke * Dobolț = Dabholz * Doboşeni = Dobsdorf, Siebelsdorf, Siegbaldsdorf, Saldopesch * Dobra, Hunedoara = Gutendorf, Joffelsburg * Dobra, Mureș = Doberndorf * Dobra, Satu Mare = Dobrau * Dobrești, Alba = Dobrest * Dobrești, Bihor = Dobrest, Dobreinz * Dobric = Gross-Debersdorf, Grossdobrig * Dobricel = Klein-Debersdorf, Kleindobrig * Dobricioneşti = Dobratschen, Dobratsching * Dobricu Lăpușului = Deutsch Ebensfeld * Dobrin = Debersdorf * Dobrocina = Gutendorf * Dobrot = Dobroth * Dobroţ = Dobersdorf * Dogăreşti = Dogorest * Doh = Dohn * Dolea = Dolley * Dolheni = Bachental * Dolu = Daal, Dahl * Domald = Maldorf * Domăneşti = Domensbrück * Domnești = Waldbillach, Billak, Attelsdorf, Adelsdorf, Zelt * Domnin = Dabern * Domoşu = Damesch, Danmisch * Dopca = Daken, Daaken, Dacken, Dopich * Doptău = Dobenhofen * Dorna = Dornau * Dorolea = Klein-Bistritz in der Burgau * Dorolț = Darholz * Dorolţu = Draas * Doștat = Thorstadt, Langenthal, Langendorf * Dosu Bricii = Britsch * Dosu Napului = Nappau * Draga = Draack * Drăgăneşti = Dragonest * Drăgeşti = Draach * Drăghia = Dragen * Dragomirești = Dragomirescht, Dragomersdorf * Drăgoteni = Drachetin, Drachetein * Dragu = Drachendorf, Dragen * Dragu-Brad = Drachenort * Drăguş = Drachenbach, Traschen, Drachendorf * Drăguşeni = Draguschen, Neuturterebesch * Drâmbar = Brunndorf, Brummdorf, Drimbart * Drașov = Troschen, Droschen * Drăuşeni = Draas, Drausz, Draes, Dräss * Drauţ = Drautz * Dretea = Dritt * Dridif = Deidrich, Dreydif, Tritten, Diedorf * Drighiu = Dettern, Dittersdorf, Dietrich * Drojdii = Schepern, Jörgelsdorf * Drumul Carului = Kardrumm * Dubiștea de Pădure = Dubischt * Duda = Dud * Dudești = Dudest * Dulcea = Dultsch * Dumbrava, Satu Mare = Legedl * Dumbrava (Săscior), Alba= Krebsdorf, Kokau, Kakendorf, Krebseifen * Dumbrava (Unirea), Alba = Limdorf * Dumbrava (Zlatna), Alba = * Dumbrava, Arad = Dorndorf * Dumbrava, Bihor = Motscherl * Dumbrava (Livezile), Bistrița-Năsăud = Zigeunersiedlung * Dumbrava (Nușeni), Bistrița-Năsăud = Niederrübendorf * Dumbrava, Cluj = Markendorf * Dumbrava, Hunedoara = Waldruck, Dorndorf, Waldrücken * Dumbrava, Maramureș = Deutsch Kleindebretzen, Kleindebretschin, Dobritzel, Dobretzel, Dobrotzen, Waldendorf * Dumbrava, Mureș = Warthe * Dumbrava, Satu Mare = Legedl * Dumbrava de Jos = Niedergengdorf, Schunkendorf * Dumbrava de Sus = Obergengdorf, Schunkendorf * Dumbrăvani = Dombrowan * Dumbrăveni = Ganz, Gantschdorf * Dumbrăveni, Sibiu = Elisabethstadt, Epeschdorf, Eppeschdorf, Äpeschdorf * Dumbrăvioara = Rothbusch, Scharnberg, Scharberg, Scherberg, Schallenberg * Dumbrăvița, Bihor = Dombrawitz * Dumbrăvița, Bistrița-Năsăud = Aasfeld * Dumbrăvița, Brașov = Schnackendorf * Dumbrăvița, Hunedoara = Bergdorf * Dumbrăvița, Maramureș = Seuchendorf * Dumbrăviţa de Codru = Dombrowitz * Dumești, Alba = ---- * Dumești, Hunedoara = Dorndorf * Dumitra, Alba = Demetersbach, Demeschbach * Dumitra, Bistrița-Năsăud = Mettersdorf, Mettersdorf bei Bistritz * Dumitreni = Mettersdorf an der Gorss Kockel, Demeter * Dumitreşti = Mettersdorf, Demetsdorf an der Nyaradfluss, Metterskirch * Dumitrița = Waltersdorf, Woldersdorf * Dumuslău = Pressdorf * După Deal (Ponor), Alba = Stallen * După Deal, Bistrița-Năsăud = Hütte * După Deal (Cuci), Mureș = Oberkokt * După Deal (Iclănzel), Mureș = Pecherey * Dupăpiatră = Duppelpeter * Dupuș, Sibiu = Tobsdorf, Tobesdorf, Toppesdorf, Tobiasdorf, Toblasdorf, Dupesdorf, Toblasdorf * Durăşti = Durrest * Duruşa = Dursdorf * Dușești = Duschest E * Eghersec = Engerzegg * Elciu = Wölz, Welz * Eliseni = Elsdorf, Elisabeth * Enciu = Entzendorf, Intsch, Entsch * Episcopia Bihor = Bischofsberg in der Bihor * Ercea = Gross Ertschen * Eremieni = Sankt Emmerich * Eremitu = Einsiedler * Eresteghin = Ernstwin, Heerstegen * Eriu-Sâncrai = Königshofen * Ernea = Ehrgang, Erlgang, Irrgang * Ernei = Rohrdachen, Arn * Escu = Wetzendorf * Estelnic = Esstelnek * Eteni = Ettin * Etfalău = Ettendorf F * Făgăraş = Fogarasch, Fugrasch, Fugreschmarkt, Aldrichsdorf * Făget, Alba = Wallachisch Buchenwald, Birkendorf, Birkenwald * Făget, Bacău - Birkendorf * Făgețel (Frumoasa), Harghita = Tatarenort * Făgețel (Remetea), Harghita = Kischbuch * Făgețel, Hunedoara = Fassellen, Fatzellen * Făgetu Ierii = Büchelhaid, Bikladen * Făgetu = Ungarischbach * Falca = Falkendorf * Fălcuşa = Falkendorf, Felkuschen * Fânațe (Band), Mureș = Schwarzau, Feketh * Fânațe (Fărăgău), Mureș = Finatzey * Fânațe (Iclănzel), Mureș = Aue * Fânațe (Tăureni), Mureș = --- * Fânațe, Bistrița-Năsăud = Höflein * Fânațe, Bihor = Fonatz * Fânațe, Cluj = Zenafey, Finatzel * Fânațe, Maramureș = Heugraben * Fânațele Căpuşului = Kheune * Fânațele Mădăraşului = Heidickweld * Fânațele Silivașului = Meyerhof * Fânațele Socolului = Funatz * Fâncel = Werhartsdorf!!, Blaasdorf, Fantschel * Făncica = Sankt Franz, Fantschke * Fântâna, Brașov = Kaltbrunnen, Kaltbrunn * Fântâna, Hunedoara = Fontein * Fântâna Babii = Babberfontein * Fântâna Brazilor = Tannenbrunn * Fântânele, Alba = Funtinel * Fântânele, Bistrița-Năsăud = Neuösch, Eisch, Erbdorf, Sächsisch Altendorf * Fântânele, Cluj = Funtinella * Fântânele, Maramureș = Schweinbach, Schweinsbach * Fântânele, Mureș = Bergbrunn, Gielekonten, Gielekokten * Fântânele, Sălaj = Dornau * Fântânele, Sibiu = Krebsbach, Krebseifen * Fântânele-Rus = Reussbrunn, Gutzendorf * Fântânița, Bistrița-Năsăud = Käbelbrunn, Kuebeldorf * Fărăgău = Farrendorf, Hölzeldorf, Eppendorf * Fărău = Brenndorf * Fărcădin = see General Berthelot * Fărcașa = Wolfsbach, Wölfen * Fâșca = Kappel * Fața = Faath, Pfaath * Fața Pietrii = Petersdorf, Fatzpeter * Făureni = Schmidten * Făurești = Monzdorf, Unterkapellendorf, Kapellendorf * Federi = Weissendorf * Fegernic = Fetzwerneck * Fegernicu Nou = Neu Fetzwerneck * Feisa = Füssen, Füselen, Fützen, Feiss, Fiessten, Feisen * Feiurdeni = Weissdorf * Felcheriu = Oberkeer, Kerr * Feldioara (Ucea), Brașov = Marienburg * Feldioara, Brașov = Marienburg, Marenburch * Feldioara, Cluj = Erdwall, Feldburg * Feldru = Felden, Felddorf, Birkenau, Waltersdorf * Feleac = Falk, Felk, Fellach * Feleacu = Fleck * Feleag = Altfleigen, Felken * Feliceni = Ober-Mariendorf, Frauendorf * Felmer = Felmern, Felmer * Feneriş = Fennerisch * Feneş = Wildendorf, Wilddorf * Fenişpatac = Fennischpadderck, Fennischpatheck * Ferestrău-Oituz = Firrestrau * Feregi = Franzdorf * Ferești = Weissendorf * Ferice = Ferritsch * Fericea = Ferritsch, Ferriterl * Ferneziu = Deutsch Fernesee, Fernessee * Fersig = Weissstuhl * Feţeni = Fetzeberg * Fetindia = Gursdorf * Fiad = Fadorf * Figa = Függen * Fildu de Jos = Unterfeld, Altdorf * Fildu de Mijloc = Mitterfeld, Altdörfel * Fildu de Sus = Oberfeld, Filtendorf, Altdorf * Filea = Fild * Filea de Jos = Unter-Feillen, Nieder Feilen * Filea de Sus = Ober-Feillen, Ober Feilen * Filia = Fülldorf * Filiaş = Neuseite * Filitelnic = Felldorf, Fülldorf, Füllendorf, Fildorf, Veldorf * Filpea = Philippsdorf, Fliepsdorf * Filpișu Mare = Grossphlepsdorf, Ungarischphleps, Ungarisch-Fleps, Gruis-Flaps * Filpișu Mic = Kleinphlepsdorf, Fläpsdorf * Finciu = Neudorf * Finiş = Fenisch * Finişel = Klein-Fenisch * Finteușu Mare = Gross Fentsch * Finteuşu Mic = Klein Fentsch * Fintoag = Altendorf! 2 * Firiza = Deutsch Friesendorf * Firminiş = Firmnisch * Firtănuş = Schlossberg * Firtuşu = Schlosskirch * Fişer = Schweischer, Schweisser * Fițcău = Fitzkau * Fitod = Fitood, Fittold * Fizeș, Hunedoara = Weidendorf * Fizeș, Sălaj = Weidenthal, Wendenthal * Fizeşti = Zahldorf * Fizeşu Gherlii = Teufelswald, Fiddisch, Fisesch * Fiziş = Fissegg * Fliteşti = Feltescht * Floreasa = Florers, Florese * Florești (Bucium), Alba = ---- * Florești (Câmpeni), Alba = Einsiedel * Florești (Râmeț), Alba = ---- * Florești (Scărișoara), Alba = ---- * Florești, Bistrița-Năsăud = Blumenberg, Schirack, Scheirak, Wirragischberg * Florești, Cluj = Sächsisch-Fenisch, Fenesch, Fenisch, Deutsch-Branndorf * Florești, Sibiu = Felsendorf, Filsdorf * Floroaia = Blumenbach * Fodora, Cluj = Krispinkirch * Fodora, Sălaj = Krispinhaus * Fofeldea = Hochfeld * Foglaş = Foglisch * Foi = Wasserthal * Foieni = Fienen, Fiend, Fina, Fienenfeld * Folt = Foldt, Filtendorf * Fonău = Rosendorf, Fonnau * Forău = Forrau * Fornădia = Fornaden, Vornaden * Forosig = Forrozegg * Forţeni = Fartzad, Vortzaden * Fotoş = Fotsdorf * Frâncenii Boiului = Frinkdorf, Frinken * Frâncenii de Piatră = Frankendorf in Siebenbürgen * Frăsinet = Frässinet * Frata = Frattendorf, Ruderswald, Pfratten * Frumoasa = Schönwasser * Frunzeni = Mausdorf, Trassten, Tresten * Fufez = ---- * Fughiu = Fuugl * Fundata = Fundatten, Kertzberg * Fundățica = Kleinkertzberg * Fundătura, Cluj = Klein-Jahnen * Fundătura, Mureș = Kleindaal * Fundoaia, Harghita = Fundoyl * Fundoaia, Mureș = Fundey * Furcşoara = Gabeldorf G * Găbud = Gabdorf * Gădălin = Seildorf * Găiești = Götsch * Gălăoaia = Gallendorf * Gălășeni, Bihor = Geleschen, Sankt Gallus * Gălășeni, Sălaj = Reizenhof * Gălățeni = Heiligengeist, Gerlsdorf * Galați, Alba = ---- * Galați, Hunedoara = Galatz, Galz * Galații Bistriței = Heeresdorf, Heresdorf, Gallatz * Gălăuțaș = Sankt Gallen, Galotzasch * Gălăuţaş-Pârău = Padderck, Patheck * Galbina = Galbin * Galda de Jos = Unterhahnenberg, Hahnenberg * Galda de Sus = Oberhahnenberg, Dornen * Galeş = Gallusdorf, Galisch, Grossdorf, Krebsdorf * Găleşti = Gallendorf, Gallenhausen * Gâlgău = Golz, Galgau, Gilgo * Gâlgău Almaşului = Homlisch-Gilgau * Galoşpetreu = Sankt Gallen + Sankt Peter * Gălpâia = Hahnendorf * Galtiu = Hahnendorf, Galten * Gâmbaş = Schwammenthal * Gâmbuţ = Buchenthal, Gumbach * Ganaș = Gons * Gănești, Alba = Ganest * Gănești, Mureș = Gallendorf, Hahnendorf, Hannendorf, Deutsch Ganzdorf * Gânţaga = Gansdorf, Gonzaga * Gârbău = Görbau * Gârbău Dejului = Ober-Gorbau, Ober-Girben * Gârbou = Gorbau * Gârbova = Urwegen, Urbegen, Urbigen * Gârbova de Jos = Unterurbau * Gârbova de Sus = Orbau, Oberurbau * Gârboviţa = Kleinurbau * Gârceiu = Gertschen, Gertsch * Gârda de Sus = Obergierd * Gârda Seacă = Untergierd * Gârdani = Garendorf, Garndorf * Gârde = Gart * Gaura Sângerului = Forsthof * Geaca = Jöcken * Geamăna = Sachsendorf, Sächsischwinzen * Gelmar = Jelmar, Gyalmar, Jallmar, Hohenberg * Gelu = Wadasch * General Berthelot = Ober-Wolfsdorf * Geoagiu de Sus = Joog * Geoagiu = Gergersdorf, Gergesdorf, Unterdorf, Unter-Gyogy * Geoagiu-Băi = Gyogyer Warmbad, Warme Bäder bei Al-Gyogy * Geoagiu de Sus = Oberdorf * Geogel = Kleinjoog * Geomal = Nussdorf * Gepiş = Jepesch * Gepiu = Jeppau * Gerăuşa = Ringeln, Ringwall * Gersa I = Gertz I * Gersa II = Gertz II * Gheduleşti = Geddulest * Gheghie = Gegen * Gheja = Geschendorf * Ghelari = Gallendorf, Gellersdorf, Gelar * Ghelinţa = Gälänts, Gelentz, Gelintz * Ghemeș = Gemmesch * Ghenci = Gentsch * Ghenetea = Genetz * Gheorghe Doja = Lukasdorf, Holnitz * Gheorgheni = Niklasmarkt, Nickelsmarkt * Gheorghieni = Gergesdorf * Gherdeal = Gürteln, Gürtelen, Gürtlen, Girteln, Gertrudenthal * Gherla = Neuschloss, Armenierstadt, Armenerstadt * Gherman = Hermannsdorf * Gherţa Mare = Gross-Girtze, Grossgirtz * Gherţa Mică = Klein-Girtze, Kleingirtze, Kleingirtz, Kleingertz * Gheţari = ---- * Ghida = Dedel am Brettenbach * Ghidaşteu = Gidischtiben, Giddischteif * Ghidfalău = Gedensdorf, Giedendorf, Widersdorf * Ghiduţ = Giddutz * Ghighişeni = Giggischen, Giggeschen! * Ghijasa de Jos = Untergesäss, Schorten * Ghijasa de Sus = Obergesäss * Ghilești = Egidysdorf * Ghilvaci = Gilwatsch * Ghimbav = Weidenbach, Weidenbach bei Kronstadt, Wiedenbach * Ghimeş = Birkendorf * Ghinda = Windau, Wendau * Ghindari = Eichelsdorf, Eicheln * Ghineşti = Gegesch * Ghiolţ = Götz, Götzen * Ghioncani = Jonkain * Ghiorac = Jureck, Garrach * Ghipeş = Wüsten * Ghirbom = Birnbaum, Birbom * Ghirişa = Greschen * Ghiriş-Sâncrai = Königshofen * Ghirişu Român = Jerisch, Gieresch * Ghirolt, Cluj = Gerold, Geralt, Sachs. Gerald * Ghirolt, Satu Mare = Geraldsdorf, Girodsdorf, Giroth * Ghiurche = Jurk * Giacăş = Gogeschdorf, Jakobsdorf * Gialacuta = Brunnenberg * Gilău = Julmarkt, Gelu, Gelau, Jahlmarkt * Ginta = Jehansdorf * Giorocuta = Gregorsbrunn, Gerlsbrunn, Girbrunn * Girișu de Criș = Lichtenwald * Girişu Negru = Jerisch * Giula = Julendorf * Giulești, Bihor = Schulest * Giulești, Maramureș = Ludwigsdorf * Giuluş = Flammendorf * Giungi = Perlendorf, Perlsdorf, Jink, Schink * Giurcuţa de Jos = Unterkalibaschen * Giurcuţa de Sus = Kalibaschen am Somesch * Giurgiş = Sankt Georgen, Weiler Sanktgeorgen * Giurtelecu Hododului = Wüst Jörgen, Georgius * Giurtelecu Şimleului = Wüst Görgen, Wüst-Sankt Georgen * Glăjărie = Görgényer-Glashütte * Glâmboaca = Hühnerbach, Honnerbach * Gledin = Gleden, Gladen, Gladein, Gladn * Gligorești, Alba = ---- * Gligorești, Cluj = Sankt Marten, Martinsdorf * Glod, Alba = Klod, Kloden * Glod, Maramureș = Glott * Glod, Sălaj = Salzfelden, Glatt, Salzfeld * Glodeni = Scharpendorf, Kothbach, Schellenberg, Henningsdorf * Glogoveţ = Tutendorf, Tuten * Goagiu = Gahd, Gagen (Hodislav) * Goaşele = Eisenhammer * Godineşti = Godnesau, Godin * Gogan = Guggendorf, Gergendorf, Gogeschdorf, Reussdorf * Gogan-Varolea = Gogeschburg, Unter der Burg, Burg Guggendorf * Goleş = Storchendorf * Goreni = Ungarisch-Zepling, Ungarisch-Zapleng, Schöndorf, Schönbirk * Gorneşti = Kertzing * Gorohoţele = Grochutzel * Gostila = Gosdorf * Goteşti = Gottersdorf * Gothatea = Sankt Gotthard * Govăjdia = Sensenhammer * Grădinari = Negerfalf * Grădini = Grodin * Grădini Mănăştur = Kertmanoster * Grădiştea de Munte = Burgort, Berg * Grânari = Muckendorf, Munkesdorf, Mückendorf, Mäckendorf * Grâușorul = Kornhaus * Grebenișu de Câmpie = Heimersdorf, Gerbesch, Heymo * Grid, Brașov = Grit * Grid, Hunedoara = Griden, Gried * Grind = Grindorf, Gerind * Grindeni = Kreuz, Heiligenkreuz * Groapa Rădăii = Stallen * Groape = Grappendorf * Grohot = Krotendorf * Grohoțele = Grotzeln * Groș = Groschenau * Groși, Bihor = Groosch * Groși, Maramureș = Seiffenberg, Klosdorf * Groşii Ţibleşului = Thuckesburg * Gruia = Gruys * Gruilung = Gruylang * Gruişor = Kleingergen * Guga = Gogendorf * Gura Arieşului = Walddorf * Gura Bordului = Gurrabord * Gura Cornei = Tork * Gura Cuţului = Gurrenkutz * Gura Izbitei = Gurren * Gura Râului = Auendorf, Gurarn * Gura Roşiei = Stampfmühle * Gura Văii = Gross-Schwarzdorf * Gura Vlădesei = Gurawladeis * Gurani = Gurain, Guran * Gurasada = Gurasaden, Gursaden * Gurbediu = Gurbendorf * Gurbești (Căbești), Bihor = Gurbest * Gurbești (Spinuș), Bihor = Gurbest * Gurghiu = Görgen, Gergling, Sankt Emrich, Sankt Emmerich * Guruslău = Ungarisch-Grosslau * Guşteriţa = Hammersdorf * Gusu = Giesshübel, Giszibel H * Habic = Buchendorf, Siebenbuchen * Hădărău = Haderau * Hădăreni = Fahrendorf * Hagău, Cluj = Hof * Hagău, Mureș = Hagau * Hăghig = Fürstenburg, Fürstenberg, Halmagen * Hagota = Sankt Agata * Haieu = Hugau, Heffau * Hălăliș = --- * Hălchiu = Heldsdorf, Heldesdorf, Heltesdorf, Heldenburg * Hălmăsău = Halmesau * Halmăşd = Hügelfeld * Hălmeag = Halmagen, Halmegen, Halmegyen, Halmajen, Halwegen, Halfenmegen * Halmeu = Halmen, Holmen * Halmeu Vii = Hochhalmen * Hamba = Hahnenbach, Hahnbach * Handalu Ilbei = Goldhütte * Hăpria = Härpen, Perprig * Harale = Harayl * Hărănglab = Glockendorf, Herenglab * Hărău = Haren * Harghita-Băi = Bad Hargitta * Hărnicești = Deutsch Hernitzhausen * Hârseni = Scharkan, Hersing * Hârsești = Herzescht * Hărțăgani = Herzogsdorf, Herzogen, Herzogendorf * Hărțău = Harz * Hașag = Haschagen, Hassagh * Hășdate (Gherla), Cluj = Hochstätten * Hășdate (Săvădisla), Cluj = Hochstätten * Hăşdău = Hassen * Hăşmaş = Neugarten, Hadmasch * Hăşmaşu Ciceului = Zwiebeldorf * Hăţăgel = Klein-Hötzing, Hadzell * Haţeg = Hötzing, Hatzeg, Wallenthal * Haţegana = Hötzingen * Hătuica = Hattolcken * Hăuceşti = Hinzendorf * Heleşti = Hellest * Herculian = Henningsdorf, Rangeld, Rangeldorf * Herculian = Hermannsdorf * Hereclean = Baumhacken * Herepea = Ungarisch Härpen * Herepeia = Hepriach * Herghelia = Menisch * Heria = Harrendorf, Härisdorf * Herina = Mönchsdorf, Münzdorf * Hetea = Hetten * Hetiur = Marienburg bei Schässburg, Marienburg, Meremberg, Liebfrauen * Hida = Apfelfeld, Gross-Eidau, Steinkirch * Hideaga = Kaltbrunn, Kaltenbrunn * Hidiş = Hiegesch * Hidişel = Hidischel * Hidişelu de Jos = Apfelsdorf * Hidişelu de Sus = Glockendorf, Heiligengeist, Ludenswald * Hilib = Helbsdorf, Hiliben, Hilipen * Hilibul Mic = Klein Helbsdorf * Hinchiriş = Henkresch * Hirean = Hirenhof * Hobiţa = Klein-Thierdorf, Hobitzen * Hobița-Grădiște = Lagerfeld * Hodac = Biberthal * Hodaia = Hodail * Hodăi-Boian = Forsterei * Hodăi-Lupu = Wolfschanze * Hodiş = Wallachisch Hodusch * Hodişa = Wallachisch Hodusch * Hodişel = Hodischel * Hodişeşti = Hodischest * Hodişu = Hodiss, Hodisch * Hodod = Kriegsdorf, Hadad * Hodoș, Bihor = Jakobsdorf bei Großwardein, Jekesdorf, Heidichsdorf * Hodoșa, Harghita = Heideschdorf * Hodoșa, Mureș = Hodusch * Hoghia = Hoden * Hoghilag = Halwelagen, Halwelegen, Halwelägen, Helvlegen, Halwlagen * Hoghiz = Warmwasser, Warmwasserbrunn, Warmbach, Warmbrunn, Warmbrunn am Alt, Freithum * Holbav = Holbach, Faulbach, Wolfbach * Holdea = Mohndorf * Holobani = Goldwerk * Holod = Hollund * Homorod, Brașov = Hamruden, Hameruden, Hammeroden, Homoroden, Homrod * Homorod, Hunedoara = Homruden, Homoroden, Hammeroden, Sächsisch Petersdorf * Homorodu de Jos = Hamroth * Homorodu de Mijloc = Mitterhamroth * Homorodu de Sus = Oberhamroth * Homorog = Rumänischhomorogk * Hondol = Hondolen * Hopârta = Meerport, Fugaden * Horea, Alba = Arod, Arroden * Horea, Satu Mare = Caroli, Karul * Horlacea = Jakesteig, Jakesdorf * Horoatu Cehului = Kroatischdorf+rumänischdorf * Horoatu Crasnei = Kroatenthal, Kräbatischberg, Bulger * Hosasău = Langenau * Hosman = Holzmengen, Holzmannthal * Hotar = Hatter * Hotărel = Hatterl * Hoteni = Hotten, Hottendorf, Hotting * Hoteşti = Atuschfalf * Hotoan = Hatwan, Hottwan * Hovrila = Schaumdorf * Hrihoheret de Su = Ober Sankt Gregor * Hrihoret de Jos = Nieder Sankt Gregor * Hrip = Chriep * Huci = Gartenau, Tschereallye * Huedin = Heynod, Hunyad * Huisurez = Lang-Kupferberg, Hotzureis * Hunedoara = Eisenmarkt, Eisenstadt, Hunyad, Thurndorf, Eisenburg * Hunedoara-Buituri = Eisenmarkt-Thurndorf * Hurez, Brașov = Reitzdorf, Reißdorf, Huress * Hurez, Sălaj = Gulendorf, Eulendorf * Hurezu Mare = Nanten, Nanta, Nantü, Harpes * Husasău de Criş = Klein-Neudorf, Langenau am Kriesch * Husasău de Tinca = Langendorf, Frauendorf * Huseni = Lamgendorf * Husia = Hausenbach, Neulangendorf * Huta, Bihor = ----- * Huta, Cluj = ----- * Huta, Sălaj = Glashütte * Huta Certeze = Ludwigsthalhütte * Huta Voivozi = Althütte I * Iacobeni, Cluj = Jokesdorf, Jakesdorf * Iacobeni, Harghita = Jakesdorf, Jakeschdorf, Jokeschdorf * Iacobeni, Sibiu = Jakobsdorf, Jakeschdorf * Iadăra = Klein-Jedern * Ianca = Johannesdorf!, Jankenhausen! * Ianculești = Sankt Johannes * Ianoșda = Janoschda, Janust * Iapa = Stuttenbach, Deutsch Jappau, Kobelsdorf * Iara de Mureș = Sängen, Gare * Iara = Jahren * Iarăş = Altdorf * Iaşi = Jaaß, Jassau, Jasch, Jasswen * Iaşu = Jassau, Jaschen * Iaz = Jazigen, Jaaß, Jassau * Ibăneşti = Lybendorf, Lieben, Sentiwan * Ibăneşti-Pădure = Waldhoff, Libanfalwe * Ibru = Erbsendorf, Hibrau, Hibersdorf * Icafalău = Icka, Papendorf * Icland= Ickland * Iclandu Mare = Grossickland * Iclănzel = Kleinickland * Iclod, Alba = Mikluden, Mikloden * Iclod, Cluj = Grossikladen, Ikluden * Iclozel = Klienikladen * Ideciu de Jos = Nieder-Eidisch, Unter-Eidisch * Ideciu de Sus = Ober-Eidisch * Idicel = Eidischdorf, Eidischdorfbach, Eidischbach * Idicel-Pădure = Eidischwald * Idiciu = Bellesdorf, Belleschdorf, Bolleschdorf, Belisdorf, Billesdorf, Bollesdorf * Idrifaia = Ederholz, Ederhulz, Ederhultz, Hidrigschollen * Iegheriște = Jägershütte * Iermata Neagra = Schwarzjahrmarkt * Iernut = Radnuten, Radnot, Radnau * Iernuțeni = Etschdorf, Echtorf, Fetschdorf, Etschdorf, Ranotten * Ieud = Joodt * Ighiel = Igensbach, Wahrbach, Klein Krapundorf * Ighişu Nou = Sächsisch-Eibesdorf, Eibesdorf, Abesdorf * Ighişu Vechi = Wallachisch-Eibesdorf, Eibesdorf, Libesdorf * Ighiu, Alba = Grabendorf, Krapundorf, Krabundorf, Kuppendorf * Ighiu, Harghita = Egendorf, Kuppendorf * Igriţia = Igritzen * Ihod = Etschendorf * Ilba = Elbendorf * Ileanda = Gross-Illand * Ileni = Elisdorf, Illeschdorf, Kleinschwarzdorf * Ilia = Elienmarkt, Hielen, Illiendorf * Ilieni, Covasna = Eliasdorf, Ilgendorf, Ilschendorf * Ilieni, Mureș = Illesdorf, Eliasdorf * Ilieşi = Illeschfeld * Ilieşti = Sankt Gilli * Ilimbav = Eulenbach, Illenbach, Dulenbach * Ilioara = Klein Eliasdorf * Ilișua, Bistrița-Năsăud = Iltschen, Illischau, Illischin * Ilișua, Sălaj = Ileschdorf, Elgersdorf * Ilva Mare = Grossilwa, Grossillau * Ilva Mică = Kleinilwa, Klienillau * Imeni = Imelsdorf, Imetschdorf * Imper = Himbeersdorf * Inand = Inand, Innandt * Inău, Maramureș = Eunebach, Eunefeld * Inău, Sălaj = Inoch * Incești (Avram Iancu), Alba = Jentschest * Incești (Poșaga), Alba = Jentschest * Incești, Bihor = Jantschest * Ineu, Bihor = Jenau, Genau * Ineu, Harghita = Jandorf, Johannisberg! * Inlăceni = Enlacken (Endelach) * Inoc = Inack, Hurgelinsdorf, Pristelsdorf, Pristaldsdorf, * Întorsura Buzăului = Bodsau, Bozau, Bosau * Întregalde = Koliben * Întrerâuri = Zwischenbach * Întreșugag = Interschugag * Inucu = Inacken, Königsdorf * Inuri = Lilienfeld * Ioaniş = Johannisdorf * Iobăgeni = Grunddorf * Iod = Jodt, Jeed * Iodu de Jos = Oberjodt * Iodu de Sus = Unterjodt * Iojib = Josefhausen * Ionești = Eisdorf, Weissdorf, Jonesdorf, Janesdorf * Ioşia = Eschey * Ip = Pehrmannsdorf, Bärmannsdorf, Bergmannsdorf, Hippen, Deutsch-Guntersdorf, Hippendorf * Irina = Hirrin, Irrein, Juren, Irren * Isca = Hisch * Iscroni = Raklzell * Isla = Isslau * Iştan-Tău = Istentau * Iştihaza = Stephanskirchen, Stephanskirch * Istrău = Estrau * Iteu = Lüken * Iteu Nou = Kleinlüken * Iuriu de Câmpie = Wachtfeld * Ivăneasa= Sankt Johann in der Burgau * Ivaneş = Johannesdorf * Ivăneşti = Sankt Johann, Sankt Iwan * Ivăniş = Sankt Johann * Izbicioara = Schlossturn * Izbita = Issbith * Izbuc = Sochodol * Izvoare = Iwau * Izvoarele (Blaj), Alba = Ziffendorf, Tziffen * Izvoarele (Gârda de Sus), Alba = ---- * Izvoarele (Livezile), Alba = Bedeldorf * Izvoarele, Bihor = Klein-Patscheln, Krassna, Krass * Izvoarele, Hunedoara = Linsendorf * Izvoarele, Maramureș = Sankt Blasius * Izvoru Ampoiului = Grossompeil * Izvoru Crişului = Kreischhaupt, Weissthurn * Izvoru Mureşului = Miereschquelle * Izvoru Trotuşului = Judenau J * Jabeniţa = Salzau, Salzhau, Salzbrunnen, Schebenz, Schabenitzen * Jac = Sackendorf * Jacodu = Ungarisch-Sacken * Jacu = Walachisch Sacken, Zschak * Jebucu = Schobeck, Erdorf * Jeica = Schelken, Schelk * Jeledinţi = Losaden, Ungarisch Losaden * Jelna = Senndorf, Sellendorf * Jereapăn = Scharapaun * Jibert = Seiburg, Sibricht, Sigiberg * Jibou = Schieburg, Siben, Schibau, Zibau, Schyburg * Jichişu de Jos = Unterrohrbach * Jichişu de Sus = Oberrohrbach * Jidoştina = Judendorf, Judenau * Jidovița = Unter dem Damm, Untertann, Unterdamm, Jude * Jidvei = Seiden, Sögden, Seibrich, Zidel * Jieţ = Schietz * Jigodin = Sagendorf, Schegoden * Jigodin-Băi = Bad-Sagendorf, Bad Schegoden * Jimbor, Bistrița-Năsăud = Sommer, Sommerburg, Sommern * Jimbor, Brașov = Sommerburg, Sommerberg * Jimbor Fânaţe = Burg-Grenze * Jina = Sinna, Schinna, Schinnach * Jina-Dobra = Schinna-Dobra * Jiu-Coroieşti = see Coroieşti, Hunedoara * Jiu-Paroşeni = Paruschen am Schyll * Jolotca = Oratwe * Josani (Căbești), Bihor = Schoschan * Josani (Măgești), Bihor = Krannigsdorf * Josani, Hunedoara = Susendorf * Joseni = Untersdorf, Unterdorf, Kränichsdorf * Josenii Bârgăului = Unter-Borgen, Unterburgau * Juc-Herghelie = Staatshengsdepot * Jucu de Jos = Niederschucken * Jucu de Mijloc = Schucken * Jucu de Sus = Oberschucken * Jugăstreni = Sugassen * Jurca = Jürgensdorf L * La Curte = Burghof * Lacu = Schwarzenberg * Lacu Roşu = Gyilkossee, Mördersee * Lădăuţi = Ladholz * Lancrăm = Langendorf * Lăpugiu de Jos = Unter-Lappendorf * Lăpugiu de Sus = Ober-Lappendorf * Lăpuș, Maramureș = Laposch, Sankt Michaelstein * Lăpuș, Mureș = Leppersdorf * Lăpuşel = Zwiebelfeld, Lensdorf * Lăpuşna = Laposchna * Lăpuşnic = Haldorf * Lăpuşteşti = Lappist * Larga (Gurghiu), Mureș = Largau, Laarg, Large * Larga (Sărmașu), Mureș = Large * Larga, Cluj = Weiten, Weitendorf * Larga, Maramureș = Tagdorf * Lăsău = Lasseldorf, Lassldorf, Lassau * Lăschia = Latzkau * Lăscud = Lasslendorf * Laslău Mare = Wallachisch-Lasseln, Lasslen * Laslău Mic = Sächsisch-Lasseln, Klein-Lasseln, Klein Lasslen, Lasslen * Laslea = Gross Lasseln * Lăureni = Sankt Lörinz * Laz = Slawendorf, Deutsch Laas * Lăzarea = Saregen * Lăzăreni = Sankt Niklas * Lăzăreşti = Lazarusdorf * Lazaret = Lazarett * Lăzești (Vadu Moților), Alba = ---- * Lăzești (Scărișoara), Alba = Lezest * Laz-Firtănuş = Lass * Laz-Șoimuș = Lass * Lazu Baciului = ---- * Lazuri, Sălaj = Neusatz * Lazuri, Satu Mare = Neuschlag, Katarischdorf * Lazuri de Beiuş = Lassur * Leauţ = Kettendorf * Lechincioara = Lechnitz an dem Komloderbach * Lechința, Bistrița-Năsăud = Lechnitz * Lechința, Mureș = Lechnitz am Mieresch * Lechința, Satu Mare = Leknitz * Lefaia = Leffey * Leghia = Tannendorf * Legii = Legendorf * Leheceni = Lehetschen * Lelei = Lellen * Lelese = Lelsdorf * Lelești, Bihor = Lellenstein!, Lellest, Lallest * Lelești, Bistrița-Năsăud = Fussen, Albendorf, Fladensdorf * Leliceni = Heiligengeist * Lemnia de Jos = Niederlennen * Lemnia de Sus = Oberlennen * Lemnia = Lennen * Lemniu = Lehmenberg, Lemchen * Leniș = Lenesch * Leordeni = Lörinzdorf, Lorenzdorf * Leordina = Leordinen * Leorinţ = Lorenzdorf, Laurentzi * Leorinţa = Sankt Laurentzen * Leorinţa-Şăulia = ---- * Lepindea = Leppendorf * Leş = Gottersdorf, Leesch * Leşmir = Kothstrass, Kothstraß, Letmern * Leşnic = Wachtdorf * Leştioara = Lesthorn * Leșu = Lesch * Leţ = Letzen, Secklerstein, Letzendorf * Letca = Lettenthal * Leurda = Lewhardsdorf, Leword * Liban = Libon * Libotin = Libathen * Limba = Demetersbach, Pramendorf, Warthe * Linţ = Lintz * Lipău = Liebau, Lippau * Lisa = Lissa, Lessen * Lisnău = Mehldorf, Lischnau * Lisnău-Vale = Mehldorferbach, Lischnauerwasser, Wasser-Lischnau * Lita = Wallachisch-Freudendorf, Rumänischlitta * Liteni = Freudendorf, Ungarischlitta, Königsdorf * Livada (Iclod), Cluj = Wüstsanktjohann * Livada (Petreștii de Jos), Cluj = Wüst-Egrisch, Engerisch * Livada, Hunedoara = Strimb * Livada, Satu Mare = Wiesenheid * Livada Beiușului, Bihor = ---- * Livada de Bihor = Maatsch, Neubeneschau * Livada Mică = Wiesengrund * Livadia = Wiesendorf * Livezeni, Hunedoara = Liwanien * Livezeni, Mureș = Jedden * Livezi, Harghita = Lowees * Livezi, Hunedoara = Wurmloch * Livezile = Lasslenkirch, Lasslenhausen * Livezile = Jaad, Zum Jot, Jooden, Jadt, Joodt * Liviu Rebreanu = Wiesel * Loamneş = Ladmesch, Ladendorf * Lobodaş = Lobodesch * Locodeni = Lockaden * Lodroman = Ledermann, Ludermann * Logig = Ludwigsdorf, Lutzdorf, Ludesdorf, Lutzendorf * Loman = Lammdorf, Lamendorf * Lompirt = Lampreten, Lampert, Lomperth, Ober Limpert, Unter Limpert * Lonea = Longig * Lopadea Nouă = Schaufeldorf, Giselsdorf, Lapaten, Ungrisch-Laped // * Lopadea Veche = Altschaufeldorf * Loranta = Sankt Lorenz * Lorău = Lorau * Lotrioara = Lauterburg, Lauterbach * Loțu = Lootz * Lovnic = Leblang, Löweneck, Löwlingen * Lozna = Gross-Losdorf * Lucăceni = Lukas, Neukalmanding * Lucăceşti = Likasdorf, Lukaskirchen * Ludeştii de Jos = Unter-Gansdorf * Ludeştii de Sus = Ober-Gansdorf * Ludişor = Spieldorf * Ludoş = Gross-Logdes, Ludesch, Luds * Luduș = Gansdorf, Ludasch * Lueta = Leveten, Lefit, Eisenberg * Lugaşu de Jos = Niederlugosch * Lugaşu de Sus = Oberlugosch * Luieriu = Lewern, Löhra, Lera, Lehr * Lujerdiu = Leukhardsdorf, Losarden * Luminişu = Seketur * Luna, Cluj = Lonen, Lone * Luna, Satu Mare = Lune * Luna de Jos = Kenderloch, Unter-Lonen, Lone, Lohne * Luna de Sus = Deutsch Londorf, Deutschdorf * Lunca (Lupșa), Alba = ---- * Lunca (Poșaga), Alba = Neusatz * Lunca (Valea Lungă), Alba = Langendorf, Hassenburg * Lunca (Vidra), Alba = ---- * Lunca, Bihor = Lunke in der Bihor * Lunca, Bistrița-Năsăud = Friesendorf, Friesen, Frisch, Freißendorf, Freissendorf * Lunca (Baia de Criș), Hunedoara = Elendorf * Lunca (Băița), Hunedoara = Ilbendorf * Lunca, Mureș = Traßten, Trassten, Neustadt * Lunca = Ampoiţei Neuompeil * Lunca Apei = Elsassdorf * Lunca Bonţului = Bonzlunk * Lunca Borlesei = Borleslunk * Lunca Bradului = Schloss Illau * Lunca Câlnicului = Kalmesbuch * Lunca Cernii de Jos = Nieder Birkendorf * Lunca Cernii de Sus = Ober Birkendorf * Lunca de Jos, Alba = Kappellen * Lunca de Jos, Harghita = Nieder Gimesch * Lunca de Jos, Hunedoara = Niederlunke * Lunca de Sus = Gimesch * Lunca Ilvei = Lunke * Lunca la Tisa = Theisslonk, Lonk am Teiss * Lunca Largă (Bistra), Alba = Lonkelaarg * Lunca Largă (Ocoliș), Alba = Lonkelaarg * Lunca Leșului = Lunka bei Lesch * Lunca Mărcuşului = Einöd * Lunca Meteşului = Golddorf * Lunca Mureșului, Alba = Gottschardsdorf, Szeckler Pfaffendorf, Szeckler Kotscharn * Lunca Mureșului, Mureș = Holten, Helten * Lunca Ozunului = Nendorf, Neu Usendorf, Lunke * Lunca Potăului = Lanke * Lunca Sătească = Lunk Sattisch, Sattischlunk * Lunca Târnavei = Spin, Bleschdorf, Wallachisch Schönau * Lunca Vişagului = Wischaglunke, Lunke am Wischag * Luncani, Cluj = Neusatz * Luncani, Harghita = Lunkan * Luncani, Hunedoara = Wiesendorf * Luncasprie = Lunkasprey, Lunkasprie * Luncoiu de Jos = Langenthal * Luncoiu de Sus = Birkendorf * Luncșoara, Bihor = Look * Luncșoara, Hunedoara = Langenthal * Lunga = Langendorf, Nachtendorf * Lungeştii Surducului = Luntschest * Lupeni, Harghita = Wolfsthal, Wolfsdorf * Lupeni = Schylwolfsbach * Lupoaia, Bihor = Wolfsbach * Lupoaia, Sălaj = Wolfsfeld * Lupșa, Alba = Wolfsdorf * Lupșa, Brașov = Lupscha, Wolfsdorf, Lups * Lupşeni = Wolfsdorf * Lupu = Wolfendorf, Lupolwall * Lupuleşti = Wolfsberg * Lușca = Luschka * Luţ River = Lutzbach * Luța = Lutza, Lutzen, Lutz * Lutiţa = Agendorf * Lutoasa = Thomoren M * Măcăreşti = Mekerest * Macău = Mechau, Machendorf * Macea = Matscha * Măceu = Massau * Măcicășești = Kleinmatzengasch, Steueney * Măcicaşu = Katzendorf, Schlossberg * Mada = Maden!, Medall * Mădăras, Bihor = Madreis, Madereis * Mădăraş, Harghita = Neuhammer in der Tschicken + Wlachendorf, Madras * Mădăraş, Mureş = Bogelfeld * Mădăras, Satu Mare = Madras, Gross-Madratz, Madarasch * Mădărăşeni = Hirtof * Măderat = --- * Măerişte = Bruckenthal, Fürstenbrück, Bruckend, Bruckendorf * Mag = Schardörfel, Schardörfl, Schwarzwasser * Măgeşti = Sachsendorf * Măgherani = Nussdorf, Ungarischdorf * Măgheruș, Covasna = Magresch, Ungarischdorf * Măgheruș, Harghita = Ungarischdorf * Măgheruș, Mureș = Maniersch, Mängersch, Mangerß * Măghierat = Ungarischhof * Măgina = Mussendorf, Meschen * Măgoaja = Raabenfeld * Măgulicea = Mangelsdorf * Măgura (Bucium), Alba = Magure in der Ompeil, Ompeilmagure * Măgura (Galda de Jos), Alba = Hohenwald * Măgura, Bihor = Maguren in der Bihor, Magoren * Măgura, Brașov = Magure * Măgura, Hunedoara = Maguren * Măgura, Sălaj = Walddorf * Măgura Ierii = Walldorf * Măgura Ilvei = Magern * Măgura-Topliţa = Maguren, Berg i.Siebenbürgen * Măgurele = Scherling, Schierling * Măgureni, Hunedoara = Magurei * Măgureni, Maramureș = Walddorf * Măguri = Magerau, Magur, Mogur, Bergmagur * Măguri-Răcătău = Rekettau * Măhăceni = Mohatsch, Goldenhof * Măhal = Muckendorf, Mochelsdorf, Mechelswald * Maia, Cluj = Mandorf, Deutsch Manya * Maia, Mureș = Mayendorf * Maiad = Nomasen, Frauendorf, Bodnerswald * Maieru = Maier, Mayer, Mayerhof * Măieruş = Nussbach * Mailat = Mailanth * Maioreşti = Mannsdorf, Hodacken am Mieresch * Mal = Ballenthal * Mălădia = Maldern * Mălăești = ---- * Mălăieşti = Mühlenbach, Malesd, Malajescht, Malojest * Mălâncrav = Malmkrog, Mallenkrag, Halbenkragen Almkragen, Halbkragen * Maldaoci = Stallhof, Madalotsch * Malea = Borischke * Maleia = Malea * Măleni = Mallern * Malin = Mühlendorf * Măliniş = Mallenisch * Malnaş = Malesch, Malnasch * Malnaş-Băi = Bad Malesch, Bad Malnasch * Măluţ = Millsdorf, Mühlsdorf, Unter-Omlasch * Mămăligani = Mameligen * Mănărade = Donnersmarkt * Mănăstire = Monstor * Mănăstirea, Cluj = Benesdorf * Mănăstirea, Hunedoara = Kloster * Mănăstirea, Maramureș = Klosterdorf, Juleymonstor * Mănăstireni = Ungarisch-Sächsisch Klosterdorf * Mănăştur = Appesdorf, Klosterdorf * Mănăşturel = Klostereck * Mănăşturu Românesc = Wallachisch-Klosterdorf * Mânău = Mohndorf * Mândra, Braşov = Kladendorf, Klagendorf, Maindre * Măndra, Sibiu = Kladendorf, Hldenburg, Holdenburg * Mănerău = Nussdorf * Manic = Sächsisch Mariendorf, Männigsdorf, Moritzdorf, Monnichsorf, Mannichsdorf * Mara = Königsdorf * Mărceşti = Marzest * Mărculeni = Markdorf, Markod, Markoden * Mărcuş = Markesdorf, Makesdorf, Mackendorf * Mărcuşa = Markesdorf Markusdorf * Mărgăia = Meregey * Mărgău = Meregen * Marghita = Margareten am Brettenbach (+ Hertwig, Hertwigsdorf †), Margaretendorf * Margine = Mergin, Zelterlau, Blechischau * Mărgineni = Marschen, Marginen * Marin = Maronen (Sankt Maron) * Mărineşti = Merinest * Mărişel = Marsel * Mărişelu = Grossdorf, Grossendorf * Măriuș = Nussbach * Marna Nouă = Neumarn * Marpod = Marpod, Marpodt, Marpolden, Maierpod, Mayerpolden, Maypold * Mârşa = Mörsch * Mărtănuş = Marten, Sankt Marten * Marţihaz = Marzlsmarkt * Mărtineni = Martensdorf * Mărtinești, Cluj = Wüst-Sankt Martin * Mărtinești, Hunedoara = Martensdorf * Mărtinești, Satu Mare = Sankt Martin * Mărtinie = Martinien * Mărtiniş = Sankt-Marten * Martonca = Sankt Marten * Maşca = Maasch * Mătăcina = Mattatschin * Matei = Mathesdorf, Mathiasdorf * Mateiaş = Mattesdorf, Matesdorf, Mathesdorf, Mateschdorf, Mathiasdorf * Mătişeni = Matisdorf, Mattesdorf, Matzdorf * Mătișești (Ciuruleasa), Alba = ---- * Mătișești (Horea), Alba = Mottischest * Mătrici = Kosswein * Mediaș = Mediasch, Medwisch * Medieş-Râturi = Brückendorf, Reeth * Medieşu Aurit = Schweizers, Skweiczer * Medieş-Vii = Schweizersberg, Medwesch * Medişa = Meddest * Medişoru Mare = Gross-Medser, Grossmedescher * Medişoru Mic = Klein-Medser, Kleinmedescher * Medveş = Mädwäsch, Bärenloch, Berndorf * Mera = Mehren * Mercheaşa = Streitforth, Steritforth, Streitfurt * Mereni = Almisch * Mereşti = Apfelsdorf, Almesch * Mereteu = Merethof, Merithof * Merghindeal = Mergeln, Märgeln, Merglen, Mergental, Marienthal * Meria = Blaudorf * Merișor, Covasna = Obstdorf, Almisch * Merișor, Hunedoara = Mersdorf * Merișor, Maramureș = Klosterthor, Monstor, Menster * Merișor, Mureș = Apfeldorf * Merişoru de Munte = Obstdorf, Merrischor * Merişoru = Neuacker * Mermezeu-Văleni = Birkenfeld, Birkau * Meșcreac = Weichseldorf, Mehkirch * Meșendorf = Meschendorf * Mesentea = Allerheiligen * Meseşenii de Jos = Oberkessendorf, Ungarisch Ketzeln * Meseşenii de Sus = Niederkessendorf, Kessen, Wallachisch Ketzeln * Mesteacăn (Brad), Hunedoara = Messhacken, Mestaken, Mestachen * Mesteacăn (Răchitova), Hunedoara = Birkenhausen, Mestaken * Mesteacăn, Maramureș = Kleinnieresch * Mesteacăn, Satu Mare = Nieresch * Mesteacănu = Nieresch * Meştera = Meisterhausen, Meisterhaus * Meteş = Meteschdorf, Mettischdorf * Metiş = Martinsdorf, Mättersdorf, Metesdorf, Medweiss * Meziad = Unter-Messesch * Mica, Cluj = Nickelskirchen * Mica, Mureș = Michelsdorf, Kleindorf, Mitterdorf * Micăneşti = Michelsdorf, Mikenest, Mikaneschd * Micăsasa = Feigendorf, Fegendorf (-Königsfurt) * Micești, Alba = Kleindörfel, Dörflein, Regelsberg! * Micești, Cluj = Mikesch, Michesdorf * Miceștii de Câmpie = Ziegendorf, Ketscheden * Micfalău = Neudorf, Mikoneudorf * Micloşoara = Nickelsburg, Nicklasburg * Micoşlaca = Nickelsdorf, Niklsdorf * Micula = Niklas, Kleindeutschdorf, Michelsdorf * Micula Nouă = Neumichelsdorf * Mierag = Merach * Miercurea Băi = Bad-Reussmarkt * Miercurea Ciuc = Szeklerburg * Miercurea Nirajului = Sereda, Neumarkt an der Njarad * Miercurea Sibiului = Reussmarkt, Reußmarkt, Reissmarkt, Unterwald (+ Mondorf und Weißkirch) * Mierlău = Mierlau, Nierlau * Miersig = Mayersdorf * Mierţa = Nertz * Mighindoala = Engental, Engeltal, Ingental * Mihai Bravu = Neudorf * Mihai Viteazu, Cluj = Michelsdorf * Mihai Viteazu, Mureș = Zoltendorf, Zultendorf, Zottendorf, Soltendorf * Mihăieni = Micheln, Michelsdorf * Mihăiești, Alba = ---- * Mihăiești, Cluj = Michelsdorf * Mihăiești, Hunedoara = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni (Șimonești), Harghita = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni, Harghita = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni, Hunedoara = Michelsdorf, Michlenau * Mihăileni, Sibiu = Schaldorf, Schalendorf * Mihalț = Michelsdorf * Miheleu = Mechelau * Miheşu de Câmpie = Bienendorf * Mijlocenii Bârgăului = Mittel-Borgo, Mittelburgau * Milaş = Hasendorf, Großneulaß * Milăşel = Hasendörfel, Kleinneulass * Miluani = Millen * Minele Lueta = Karlshütte, Eisenbergwerk * Mineu = Mindorf * Mintia = Bayersdorf, Baiersdorf, Mintzendorf * Mintiu Gherlii = Deutsch-Neudorf, Deutschendorf * Mintiu = Rumänisch-Baierdorf, Deutsch-Baierdorf * Mirăslău = Miroßlen, Mireslau * Mireş = Wallachisch Erlenbach, Birkendorf * Mireşu Mare = Gross-Birkenfeld * Mirigioaia = Mirschay * Mirşid = Rabensdorf, Nierschid, Mierschid * Mişca = St Michael, Mitschke * Misentea = Allerheiligen in der Tschick * Mititei = Kleindörfchen, Mitit * Mitreşti = Martesdorf, Sankt Martin * Mizieş = Mizesch * Moacşa = Maxen * Moara de Jos = Mayersdorf * Moara de Pădure = Litten * Moardăş = Mardisch * Mocira = Kaltenbrunn * Mociu = Motschdorf, Mootsch * Mocod = Mokod, Makaden, Makendorf, Malkendorf * Mocrea = Heiligengeist * Modolești (Întregalde), Alba = Modolescht * Modolești (Vidra), Alba = ---- * Moftinu Mare = Großmaitingen, Maitingen, Majding * Moftinu Mic = Kleinmaitingen * Moglăneşti = Moglain * Mogoaia = Molgendorf * Mogoş = Mogusch, Nickelsdorf, Sankt Michael * Mogoşeni = Magerschdorf, Magaschmort * Mogoşeşti = Hohendorf * Mohu = Muckendorf, Moichen, Maichen * Moiad = Deutsch Neudorf, Mayat * Moieciu de Jos = Moesch, Unter Moesch, Frankenstein * Moieciu de Sus = Obermösch * Moigrad-Porolissum = Mayroth * Moişa = Maien * Moisei = Maissing, Mosesdorf * Moişeni = Moisesdorf * Moldoveneşti = Burgdorf * Molişet = Sankt Maria * Monariu = Minarken, Molnarken, Malomarken * Monor = Mindendorf, Mindorf, Manern * Morăreni, Harghita = Mühldorf * Morăreni, Mureș = Wohndorf, Schwarzburg * Morărești (Ciuruleasa), Alba = Hieg * Morărești (Sohodol), Alba = 0000 * Morău = Marau * Moreşti = Mühlendorf * Morişti = Morrist * Morlaca = Marotten * Morțești = Morzest * Moruț, Bistrița-Năsăud = Moritzdorf, Mauritz, Marz * Moruț, Mureș = Mauritz * Moşna = Meschen, Moschen * Mosoru = Mossur * Moşuni = Moschun * Moțești = Motschest * Motiş = Tauschdorf * Motiș, Sibiu = Märtesdorf, Mertesdorf, Mortesdorf * Movile = Hundertbücheln, Hundertbüchlen * Mugeni = Begesen * Mugeşti = Kudschirstallen * Mujdeni = Sankt Michael * Mujna = Muschendorf, Meschen * Muncel, Cluj = Munzell, Mutzell, Müntschel * Muncel, Sălaj = Munteln * Muncelu = Bergel * Muncelu Mare = Grossmuntschel, Grossmunzell * Muncelu Mic = Kleinmuntschel, Kleinmunzell * Muneşti = Munest * Muntari = Muntar * Muntele Băişorii = Erzdorf * Muntele = Bocului Wichlet-Gebirg * Muntele Cacovei = Kakowa-Gebirg * Muntele Filii = Füllen-Gebirg * Muntele Rece = Gross Rasch * Muntele Săcelului = Frauendorf * Munteni = Munten * Munună = Mununa * Mura Mare = Gross-Sedresch, Himbeerdorf * Mura Mică = Klein-Sedresch * Mureni = Neuflaigen, Neureckel, Sedresch, Neuzekel * Mureşeni = Weichseldorf * Mureșenii Bârgăului = Borgo-Murescheni, Burgaumiereschdorf * Mureşenii de Câmpie = Omsdorf * Murgești = Benedikt, Sankt Benedikt * Muşca = Russendorf, Russenhof N * Nădar = Nader * Nadăş = Nadeschpadderck, Nadeschpatheck * Nadăşa = Wallachisch-Rohrdorf * Nădăşelu = Rohrfeld, Rohrbach * Nădăştia de Jos = Unter-Rohrbach, Unter-Rohrdorf * Nădăştia de Sus = Ober-Rohrbach, Ober-Rohrdorf * Nădăştia = Rohrfeld * Nadăşu = Wallachisch Rohrbach * Nădejdea = Heynodt * Nadeș = Nadesch, Sächsisch-Nadesch * Nadiș = Rohrfeld * Nadișu Hododului = Ungarisch Rohrdorf, Rohrfeld * Nădlac = Nadlak * Naimon = Grossmonn, Gross Mohnsdorf * Nălaţvad = Schiffenschütz * Nămaş = Nemisch * Nandra = Weissdorf * Nandru = Weisskirchen * Nănești = Johannensdorf * Năoiu = Neuberg! * Năpradea = Rübendorf * Năsal = Spanndorf * Năsăud = Nussdorf, Nussendorf, Nassendorf, Nösenstadt, Nassaden * Nazna = Nassendorf, Nassdorf * Neagra = Negrau * Nearşova = Narsen * Neaua = Schneeberg * Necopoi = Iwatschko * Necrileşti = Nekrilescht * Negoiu = Lunkanegoy * Negreia = Negern * Negreni, Cluj = Neumarkt am Kriesch * Negreni, Sălaj = Ziffersdorf * Negrenii de Câmpie = Feketlach, Feggetlach * Negreşti = Negrest * Negrești-Oaș = Oasch-Oberdorf * Negrilești = Negersdorf, Negrilest * Nemşa = Niemesch, Nimesch, Nimisch, Nimschdorf, Nimpsch * Nepos = Werare, Nepos, Nepes, Neps * Nețeni = Netzdorf, Netz * Netuş = Neidhausen, Neithausen, Neuthausen, Agnetenhausen, Neidhaus (Michaelsdorf) * Nicoleni = Sankt Niklas * Nicolești (Frumoasa), Harghita = Seklerburg * Nicolești (Ulieș), Harghita = Niklasdorf * Nicolești, Mureș = Nickelsgarten * Nicula = Nichelsdorf * Nima = Nemmendorf, Nemen * Nima Milăşelului = Nemen * Nima Râciului = Nemen * Nimăieşti = Nimoest, Nimwest * Nimigea de Jos = Nindorf, Ungarisch-Nindorf * Nimigea de Sus = Obernindorf, Rumänisch-Nindorf * Nireş = Niesch, Birkendörfel * Nisipeni = Homagg * Nistru = Deutsch Mistburg, Mistburg * Niuved = Feuenzorm, Fillersdorf, Niewed, Niowed, Nieweck * Nocrich = Leschkirk, Löschkirch, Neukirch * Noghirez = Nogretz * Noiştat = Neustadt * Nojag = Stollendorf * Nojorid = Gosselsdorf, Gatschelsdforf, Gosselinsdorf, Gatschelinsdorf, Villa Goscelini, Nagiregg, Gross Urgoden, Ireggendorf * Noroieni = Schaar * Noşlac = Grosshaus, Großhaus * Noţig = Nageldorf * Nou = Neudorf * Nou = Român Wallachisch-Neudorf, Rumänischneudorf, Neudorf, Goldbach * Nou Săsesc = Sächsisch-Neudorf, Deutsch-Neudorf, Neudorf * Noua = Noa * Novăceşti = Nowazest * Nucet, Bihor = Reesburg * Nucet, Sibiu Johannisberg, Johannesberg, Jannesberg * Nucşoara = Nusswald, Nucksdorf * Nușeni = Grossendorf, Nisseldorf * Nuşfalău = Grossdorf * Nuțeni = Nutzen O * Oar = Oowar, Altschloss * Oarba de Mureş = Orbau, Urban * Oarda de Sus = Oberwart, Ober-Wardein * Oarda = Unterwart, Unter-Wardein * Oarţa de Jos = Herbersdorf, Herwartsdorf, Unter-Wartzen * Oarţa de Sus = Ober-Wartzen * Oarzina = Warsin, Urwelg * Oas = Walsch * Obârşie = Obersdorf * Obrăneşti = Abrahamsdorf * Obreja = Augendorf * Ocişor = Klein-Augendorf * Ociu = Augendorf * Ocland = Hochland * Oclişel = Klein Stalldorf, Klein-Oklesch * Ocna de Jos = Niedersalzdorf * Ocna de Sus = Obersalzdorf * Ocna Dejului = Salzdorf, Salzgruben * Ocna Mureş = Miereschhall, Steinort, Miereschneuburg * Ocna Sibiului = Salzburg, Salz * Ocna Şugatag = Altwerk * Ocnişoara = Grubendorf, Kleingrub * Ocnița = Salzgruben, Grubendorf, Okne * Ocoliș, Alba = Zaundorf, Gross-Oklesch * Ocoliș, Maramureș = Krummbach, Krumbach * Ocolişu Mare = Gross -Stalldorf * Ocolişu Mic = Klein-Stalldorf * Odeşti = Walddorf * Odoreu = Neugartenhof, Kumpertsdorf, Udwar, Kumperdinsdorf * Odorheiu Secuiesc = Odorhallen, Hofmarkt, Odorhällen, Oderhell, Oderhen * Odrihei = Hofmarkt, Oderhein * Odverem = Tiergrub, Tierengrub * Ogeşti = Hotschest * Ogra = Ugern * Ohaba, Alba = Neudorf * Ohaba, Brașov = Bleichsdorf * Ohaba, Hunedoara = Ochab, Ochob * Ohaba de Sub Piatră = Steindorf * Ohaba-Sibişel = Ochab- Schissibell * Ohaba Streiului = Goldwaschen * Ohaba Bistra = Ochabbistra * Ohaba-Ponor = Ochabponorn * Oiejdea = Deutsch Butterdorf, Wajascht, Weiascht * Oituz = Oituss * Ojdula = Osdolen, Oschdol * Olariu = Neufrattendorf * Olcea = Oltsch, Woltsch * Olosig, Bihor = Schwäbisch Wallendorf * Olosig, Oradea = Wallendorf * Olteni, Alba = Freiwald, Walddorf * Olteni, Covasna = Altzen, Oltzen, Oltzendorf * Olteț = Bessenbach, Leschenbach, Bleschenbach * Oncești, Alba = Onzest * Oncești, Maramureș = Conradwarte, Wanschdorf * Onuca = Unach * Oprişani = Kreuzerfeld * Oprişeşti = Diesendorf * Oradea = Grosswardein * Orăşeni = Diesendorf, Stadtdorf * Orăşti = Orest * Orăștie = Broos, Brosz * Orăștioara de Jos = Burgbach, Nieder-Wasserburg * Orăștioara de Sus = Brooserbach, Ober-Wasserburg * Orașu Nou = Neustadt (Oascher Land) * Orașu Nou-Vii = Hoch-Neustadt (Oascher Land) * Orbău = Urbau * Orheiu Bistriței = Burghalle, Burgelau, Burgberg * Orlat = Winsberg, Ortenbach Ober-Bleschendorf, Orlath * Orman = Armeniendorf, Urlmann, Armeniensatz * Ormeniș, Alba = Urmesch * Ormeniș, Brașov = Ermesch, Irmesch, Irmesch bei Boralt * Ormeniș, Mureș = Ermessen, Irmesch, Urmesch * Ormindea = Armeniendorf * Oroiu = Frail, Uray, Ural, Wrayl, Zum der Bruch * Orosfaia = Reusswald, Russenwald, Russholz * Orosia = Russendorf * Orşova = Spindeldorf, Orschau * Orșova-Pădure = Stuhlsdorf * Ortelec = Burgfeld * Orţița = Kleinwartzen * Ortiteag = Irgetegg * Orvișele = Orwischel * Oșand = Waschand * Osoi = Oswald in Sieb. * Oşorhei = Burgdorf * Oșorhel = Waldmarkt, Marktdorf * Ostrov = Gross-Rodendorf * Ostrovel = Rodenwall * Ostrovu Mic = Klein-Rodendorf * Oșvarău = Eisenburg * Oţeni = Notzendorf, Wotzendorf * Otomani = Altmannnsdorf, Olemannsdorf * Ozd = Thürendorf, Ossd, * Ozun = Usendorf, Ausendorf, Auendorf, Utzen * Ozunca Băi = Neubad, Bad Uzonk P * Păcăleşti = Pakalest * Pachia = Packdorf * Păclișa = Krankendorf, Höllendorf * Pâclișa = Krankendorf, Fattendorf, Pockels * Păcureni = Kreuzdorf * Pădure = Walddorf * Pădurea Hoia = Hoy * Pădurea Iacobeni = Subfrata, Unterfrattendorf * Pădurea Neagră = Schwarzwald * Pădurea, Mureș = Podur * Pădureni, Bihor = Neupatzal * Pădureni (Ciurila), Cluj = Ungarisch Ossegg, Mangerasch * Pădureni (Chinteni), Cluj = Zoppenfeld, Sächsisch Zoppendorf, Zopsdorf * Pădureni, Covasna = Beschendorf * Pădureni, Mureș = Scholten * Pădureni, Sălaj = Poduren * Pădureni, Sibiu = Waldhüter * Păduriş = Tieklau * Păgaia = Schwimmdorf * Păgida = Bruckendorf * Pâglișa = Teufelsdorf, Heiligenstein * Păingeni = Pokendorf, Pockendorf * Pajiştea = Gieppitz * Palanca = Planke * Pălatca = Platten * Paleu = Königsdorf * Paloș = Königsdorf, Neupalota * Palota = Deutschpalota, Neupalota * Palota Veche = Palting, Altpalota * Paltin = Muckendorf * Păltineasa = Bruckenau * Păltiniș, Harghita = Heiligengeist, Ketsched * Păltiniș, Sibiu = Hohe Rinne * Păltiniş-Ciuc = Peltinisch in der Tschicken * Pănade = Panagen, Panaga, Penagen Paneden * Panc = Bankdorf * Panc-Sălişte = Bankdorf-Sedl * Pânca = Penkendorf * Pâncota = Bankot, Bangeta, Pankota, Pankot * Pănet = Panit, Poneth * Panic = Paniten * Păniceni = Panicken * Păntășești = Pantaschest * Panticeu = Böhmischdorf * Păpăuţi = Pappeldorf, Pappolitz * Papiu Ilarian = Boden, Scholten * Părău = Berau, Mikesdorf * Pârâu Crucii (Pogăceaua), Mureș = Kreuz * Pârâu Crucii (Râciu), Mureș = Kreuz * Pârâu Gruiului = Gruybach * Pârău lui Mihai = Michelsdorf * Pârâul Rece = Pürtzeren * Parhida = Perlbarthdorf, Privardsdorf, Bernardsdorf! * Pârnești = --- * Paroş = Parsdorf * Parva = Parwa, Wordt * Păsăreni = Madrasch, Madrass * Păşunea Mare = Grosspaschit * Pata = Wilksdorf, Pattendorf, Path * Păţalul Mic = Klein-Magendorf * Pătrângeni = Petersberg, Peters * Păuca = Törnen, Pocken, Pokendorf * Păucea = Puschendorf * Păucinești = Patzen * Păucișoara = Poschendorf, Potschendorf, Puschendorf * Păuleni = Paulsdorf * Păuleni-Ciuc = Paulsdorf in der Tschicken * Păulești, Bihor = Klein-Slawendorf * Păulești, Satu Mare = Sankt Paul * Paulian = Sankt Paul * Păuliş = Burian, Sankt Paul * Păuloaia = Paulsbach * Păușa, Bihor = Poosch in der Bihor * Păușa, Sălaj = Bosen * Peceiu = Betscheln, Petschelsdorf * Peleș, Alba = Pellesch * Peleș, Satu Mare = Peleschke * Pelișor, Satu Mare = Kleinpeleschken * Pelișor, Sibiu = Magarey, Magaren, Magerau, Neseben, Nusseben, Mogeren, Magriach * Pericei = Bretzendorf * Periceiu Mic = Klein Bretzendorf * Perii Vadului = Birnwald, Birnbaum * Periș = Birnbaum * Perişor = Ober-Birndorf * Perşani = Fettendorf, Perschan, Persen * Peste Valea Bistrii = Bistersdorf * Peşteana = Gross Pestendorf * Peşteniţa = Klein Pestendorf * Peștera (Băița), Hunedoara = Pesterdorf, Fischbach * Peștera (Petroșani), Hunedoara = Pestir * Peștera (Sălașu de Sus), Hunedoara = Pestern * Peștera, Brașov = Pestern * Peștera, Cluj = Pestern * Peştere = Pester * Peștiș = Pesten * Peștișu Mare = Unter-Pestendorf * Pestișu Mic = Ober Pestendorf * Petea, Cluj = Wüst-Michelsdorf * Petea, Mureș = Peth * Petea, Satu Mare= Peth, Pettelsdorf * Petecu = Patsch; Petsch * Pețelca = Magendorf * Petelea = Birk, Byrke * Peteni = Petersdorf * Peteritea = Peterden * Petid = Pettig * Petin = Pettein, Pettin * Petiş = Petersdorf, Petisdorf * Petrani = Pietran * Petreasa = Petratz * Petreni, Harghita = Petersdorf am Hamruder Bach * Petreni, Hunedoara = Petersdorf * Petrești, Alba = Petersdorf * Petrești, Cluj = Peterskirch, Peterskirchen * Petrești, Hunedoara = Petersdorf * Petrești, Satu Mare = Petrifeld, Petri * Petreştii de Jos = Nieder-Peters * Petreştii de Mijloc = Mittel-Peters * Petreştii de Sus = Ober-Peters * Petreu = Sankt Petri * Petriceni = Schlossberg, Peschelnek * Petrila = Petrill, Sankt Petri, Petrilla, Sankt Peterel * Petrilaca, Cluj = Petersdorf * Petrilaca, Mureș = Petersheim, Petersdorf * Petrilaca de Mureş = Petershausen, Petersdorf * Petrileni = Peterlin * Petrindu = Gross-Peter * Petrinzel = Klein-Peter * Petriș = Petersdorf-Bistritz, Petersdorf * Petrisat = Petersdorf * Petros = Peters am Strell * Petroşani = Steinthal, Petersen, Petroscheni, Petroschen * Petrova = Petermannsdorf, Petermann, Petrowa, Petrau * Pianu de Jos = Deutsch-Pien, Deutsch-Pian, Pennsdorf, Pein * Pianu de Sus = Wallachisch-Pien, Pienn, Blechsdorf (Blech = Vlach) * Piatra, Bihor = Großenstein, Stein * Piatra, Bistriţa-Năsăud = Steindorf * Piatra, Maramureș = Franzesthal, Grossenstein, Petra * Piatra Craiului = Königssteig, Königstein * Piatra Fântânele = Braunstein * Picleu = Salzberg * Pietriş = Steindorf an der Mieresch * Pietroasa, Cluj = Zegen, Schegess, Schegiss * Pietroasa, Bihor = Steindorf * Pilu = Pill * Pintic, Harghita = Pentecken, Ungarisch Pintak * Pintic = Pentecken, Wallachisch Pintak * Pinticu = Pintak, Pintak/Tekendorf, Pintak am Graben * Pipea = Wepeschdorf, Wegeschdorf * Pir = Perau, Pirr, Pir, Pern, Perl * Pirita = Pirrith, Pfirth * Piroşa = Steingrund * Piru Nou = Kleinpirr * Pişcari = Pischker * Pişchinţi = Bißkins, Pischkintz * Pișcolt = Michelsdorf, Pischkolt * Piţiga = Pitzigg * Plai (Avram Iancu), Alba = ---- * Plai (Gârda de Sus), Alba = ---- * Plai, Hunedoara = Plei * Plăieşii de Jos = Unter-Tiss, Unter Zehndorf * Plăieşii de Sus = Ober-Tiss, Ober Zehndorf * Plăieşti = Steinfeld * Plaiuri, Alba = Pleger, Preger * Plaiuri, Cluj = Hadmassen * Platoneşti = Platonest * Plesca = Palten * Pleși = Pleschendorf * Plop = Pappeldorf * Plopi, Cluj = Plopp * Plopi, Hunedoara = Pappeln * Plopiș, Harghita = Ploppisch * Plopiș, Maramureș = Poppeln * Plopiș, Sălaj = Obstdorf * Ploscăbaia = Werkenberg, Plotzka! * Ploscoş = Platzkusch * Poarta, Brașov = Thorsdorf * Poarta, Mureș = Birnthor * Poarta Sălajului = Eisenthor * Pociovelişte = Potschowelest, Potschowolest * Pocluşa de Barcău = Hollenfeld * Poclușa de Beiuș = Poglusch * Pocola = Pokel * Podele = Bodendorf * Podeni = Brücken * Podenii = Kleinwielack * Poderei = Zeipen * Podirei = Poderej * Podişu = Krummelthal * Podu Coşnei = Pojankoschnei * Podu lui Paul = Paulerpod, Pauls * Podu Oltului = Altbrücke, Altbrücke bei St.Georgen * Poduri, Alba = Podur * Poduri, Mureș = ---- * Pogăceaua = Birk, Pogatz * Pogăneşti = Heidendorf * Poian = Poldorf * Poiana (Criștioru de Jos), Bihor = Pojan in der Bihor * Poiana (Tăuteu), Bihor = Stallen * Poiana (Bistra), Alba = ---- * Poiana (Bucium), Alba = Pollendorf * Poiana (Sohodol), Alba = Pojen * Poiana, Hunedoara = Pohlendorf, Wiese, Pojan * Poiana Aiudului = Birkenfeld, Birkau * Poiana Ampoiului = Pohlendorf * Poiana Blenchii = Pojanen, Blenke, Plenke * Poiana Botizii = Pohlendorf * Poiana Brașov = Schullerau * Poiana Codrului = Glashütte * Poiana Fagului = Birkenberg * Poiana Frăţii = Bethlenhof * Poiana Galdei = Obergald * Poiana Horea = Deelkaluluy * Poiana Ilvei = Sankt Joseph * Poiana Măgura = Magure * Poiana Mărului = Obstwald am Bleschenbach, Pojen am Mörul, Bleschenbach * Poiana Onţii = Pojenontzei * Poiana Răchiţelii = Pojenrekitzel * Poiana Sărată = Salzfelden * Poiana Sibiului = Flussau, Villa Flussawe, Pojana, Pojan, Polendorf * Poiana Tăşad = Pojan * Poiana Târnavei = Kockelsfeld * Poiana Ursului = Baerenfeld * Poiana Vadului = Schwarzenthal * Poienari = Polendorf * Poieni (Blandiana), Alba = Pojendorf * Poieni (Bucium), Alba = Pojen * Poieni (Vidra), Alba = Pojen * Poieni, Cluj = Klein Weichselburg, Kleinschebesch * Poieni (Beriu), Hunedoara = Pojen bei Eisenmarkt * Poieni (Densuș), Hunedoara = Schnelldorf * Poienii de Jos = Unterpojen * Poienii de Sus = Oberpojen * Poienile de Sub Munte = Reußenau, Reussenau * Poienile Izei = Glatten, Pollien - Glatt * Poienile-Mogoş = Pojen * Poienile Zagrei = Pojen * Poienița (Arieșeni), Alba = Pojenitz * Poienița (Vințu de Jos), Alba = Pojenitz * Poienița, Hunedoara = Wallejepei * Poienița, Mureș = Agert, Agarden * Poienița, Sălaj = Bohnitz, Boinitz * Poienița, Sibiu = Konradsdorf, Hühnerdorf, Hühnerbach * Poieniţa Tomii = Thomasdorf * Poieniţa Voinii = Wojnichsdorf * Poietari = Pojeter * Poiu = Poil * Pojoga = Poschug * Pojorta = Poschoritz * Poloniţa = Pohlendorf * Pomezeu = Pfaffenseifen * Pomi = Einsiedl, Sankt Paul, Neukloster * Ponoară = Poner * Ponor, Alba = Ponoren * Ponor, Hunedoara = Großponorn Gross-Poner * Ponorel = Klein-Poner, Goldene Poner * Popeni = Sankt Johann, Pfaffenberg, Papthelk * Popești, Alba = Pfaffendorf * Popești, Bihor = Pfaffendorf * Popești, Cluj = Pfaffendorf * Popești, Hunedoara = Popendorf, Poppendorf * Poplaca = Gunzendorf * Popteleac = Wüst-Pfaffendorf * Porcurea = Schweinsdorf * Porţ = Portzen * Portița = Portelk * Porumbac = Bornbach * Porumbacu de Jos = Unter-Bornbach, Unterforrembach, Unterporumbach, Warmbach * Porumbacu de Sus = Ober-Bornbach, Oberforrembach, Oberporumbach, Holztaube, Warmbach * Porumbeni = Taubendorf * Porumbenii = Sankt Jobshof * Porumbenii Mari = Gross Taubendorf * Porumbenii Mici = Klein Taubendorf * Porumbești = Kekenest * Poșaga de Jos = Unter-Puschendorf * Poșaga de Sus = Ober-Puschendorf, Potschagen * Posmuș = Paßbusch, Passbusch, Passbesch * Poşogani = Poschogan * Poşoloaca = Puscholack * Posta = Wüst-Fentsch * Potău = Patau * Potingani = Pottingen * Potiond = Potthund * Praid = Salzberg * Prăvăleni = Schanzendorf, Schanzdorf * Prejmer = Tartlau, Tartlen, Tortalen Torteln * Preluca Nouă = Preluken * Preluca Veche = Altprelucken, Preluckenfeld * Prelucele = Prenzel * Preluci = Losdorf * Preoteasa = Pfaffenwald * Presaca = Kerschdorf, Unter-Preßendorf * Presaca Ampoiului = Preßendorf, Ober Preßendorf * Pria = Prien * Pribilești = Priwillen * Pricaz = Perkaß * Prihodiște (Boșorod), Hunedoara = Prihodest * Prihodiște (Vața de Jos), Hunedoara = Taterdorf * Prilog = Sankt Maria * Prilog Vii = Hoch-Sankt Maria * Pripoare = Prippor * Prisaca = Prissak * Prislop, Maramureș = Gutendorf * Prislop, Sibiu = Oberstädtersdorf * Prod = Pruden, Proden * Prodăneşti = Brodendorf, Brodan * Prundu Bârgăului = Borgo-Prund, Burgau, Groß-Borgo, Burgauprundt, Groß-Burgau, Burgau-Zweidorf * Pruneni = Pflaumenfeld * Pruni = Grossfeld, Prung * Pruniş = Ungarisch-Pflaumenwald * Pui = Hühnendorf * Puini = Puhlendorf, Pullendorf, Pujen * Puntea Lupului = Wolfsberg * Purcăreni = Purchuressen, Pürkeressen * Purcăreţ = Purkretz, Purkeretz * Purcărete = Porkeretz * Purcăreţi = Purkretz, Purkeretz * Pusta, Mureș = Werwolfsdorf * Pusta, Sălaj = Wüstböhme * Pustuţa = Neudorf R * Răbăgani = Robogan * Racameţ = Neuhof * Răcaş = ---- * Racâș = Rakos * Răcăştia = Ehrendorf (1342), Ungarisch Rakoschd * Răcătău = Krebsendorf, Krebsenteich * Răcăteşu = Rakatisch * Rachiş = Wallachisch Krebsdorf, Rakesch * Răchita = Brunndorf, Rekitzdorf, Rekite * Răchiţaua = Rekitzau * Răchiţele = Räthsel, Rethzel * Răchitiș, Bacău = Rakotisch * Răchitiș, Harghita = Rakotisch * Răchitova = Weidendorf * Râciu = Rütschfeld * Racoș, Brașov = Unter-Krebsenbach, Ratsch, Unter-Krebsdorf, Rükesch, Wallachisch Krebsbach * Racoşul de Jos = Unter-Krebsdorf, Unter-Krebsenbach * Racoşul de Sus = Ober-Krebsdorf, Ober-Krebsenbach, Kormosbach * Racova = Rakau * Racoviţa = Rakovitza, Ragewetz, Rackewitz, Rakowitz * Racşa = Raoksch, Raxau * Racșa-Vii = Ober-Raksch * Racu = Krebsdorf * Rădaia = Sankt Andreas * Rădeşti = Thomaskirch, Neudorf * Radna = Rodenau, Rodna * Rădulești, Hunedoara = Radolfsdorf, Radul * Rădulești, Satu Mare = Neuhof * Ragla = Ragelsdorf, Radelsdorf, Rürldorf * Răhău = Reichenau, Reinhau * Răicani - Reichendorf * Râmeţ = Einsiedeln, Einssiedl * Ranta = Ront * Râpa = Krieschmurt * Râpa de Jos = Unter-Rübendorf, Nieder-Rependorf * Râpaş = Rübendorf * Rapolţel = Klein-Rapolten, Klein-Rapolden * Rapoltu Mare = Gross-Rapolten, Gross-Rapolden * Rareş = Wiesengrund * Râșca = Rissdorf * Răscoala = Wekerlekolonie * Răscruci = Rechtstrass * Rășinari = Städterdorf, Städerdorf, Stätendorf * Râșnov = Rosenau * Răstoci = Restenfeld * Răstolița = Restholz * Răstolţ = Reitholz, Binndorf * Răstolţu Deşert = Wüste-Reitholz * Rătești = Sakas, Sagas, Deutsch Sagass * Ratin = Rathsdorf * Rațiu = Raatz * Ratovei = Klein Gorisdorf * Râu Alb = Weisswasser * Râu Bărbat = Schnellbach * Râu de Mori = Mühldorf, Mühlbach, Mühlenbach * Râu Mic = Wajwoden * Râu Sadului = Kalibaschen, Reu, Reusaduluj * Râuşor = Reissen, Ruißen, Ruschor, Uferbach * Răvaşel = Rosch, Rovasch, Rowas, Rawasd * Războieni-Cetate = Kaltherberg, Zekelburg, Feldburg * Răzbuneni = Sonnendorf, Zinne * Răzoare, Cluj = Welkendorf * Răzoare, Maramureș = Katzenfeld, Welken * Răzoare, Mureș = Velfen, Welken, Welkersdorf * Rebra = Gross-Rebern, Rossau * Rebrișoara = Klein-Rebern, Klein-Rebra * Recea, Brașov = Retschen, Rätsch * Recea, Harghita = Reetz, Reetzdorf * Recea, Maramureș = Deutsch Lehnhardsdorf, Lehnhardsdorf * Recea, Mureș = Reitsch * Recea, Sălaj = Rietsch * Recea Mică = Kleireetsch * Recea-Cristur = Kreuzdorf, Rätsch-Kreutz * Reci = Wiesenthal, Rätsch * Reciu = Retschen, Rätsch, Retsch * Rediu = Rothberg * Reea = Raden * Reghea = Tscheken * Reghin = Sächsisch-Regen, Deutsch-Regen, Reen, Räen, Rennmarkt, Reensmarkt * Remecioara = Einsiedel, Kleinremethe * Remetea, Alba = Einsiedel in der Ompeil * Remetea, Bihor = Ungarisch Einsiedel * Remetea, Harghita = Einsiedel * Remetea, Mureș = Zeckeldorf * Remetea Chioarului = Einsiedeln * Remetea Oașului = Einsiedeln, Eremita, Remethe * Remeți, Bihor = Einsiedeln an der Jaad, Remetz an der Jaad * Remeți, Maramureș = Einsiedeln * Remeţi pe Someş = Guckendorf, Sedendorf, Seckendorf * Renghet = Rengelsdorf * Repedea = Kirwald * Resighea = Sankt Johann * Reţ = Reetz * Reteag = Reckenbeck, Reckentek, Reckendorf, Retteneck * Retiş = Retersdorf, Retteschdorf * Ribicioara = Kellerchen * Ribiţa = Kellerdorf * Richiş = Reichesdorf, Reichersdorf * Rieni = Reen * Rigmani = Riegmannsdorf, Reitmannsdorf * Rimetea = Eisenmarkt, Eisenburg, Traschen * Rișca = Rissdorf, Reissdorf * Rișculița = Reissdörfel * Roadeş = Radlen, Radeln, Radenthal * Roandola = Rauthal, Rennenthal, Rennthal, Rondeln * Rod = Rodt, Rode, Roth, Rod, Reuthel, Rothbockerdorf, Rodtbochersdorf * Rodbav = Rohrbach * Rodina = Rogin * Rodna = Alt-Rodna, Altrodenau, Rodenau, Roden, Rodnen * Rogna = Reichdörfel, Rogendorf * Rogojel = Bergrogoschel * Rogoz, Bihor = Rogotz * Rogoz, Maramureș = Rogsen * Rohia = Rohen * Roit = Royt * Românaşi = Ungarisch Egred * Românești, Maramureș = Römersitz * Românești, Satu Mare = Gurbet * Romita = Rammeln, Romlott * Romos = Rumessdorf, Rumes, Romos, Rams, Flamischrumesdorf * Romoşel = Klein-Rumesch, Klein-Rumeß, Kleinrumes, Klein-Remesch, Klein-Romos * Romuli = Römmelsdorf, Romel * Rona = Rohnen * Rona de Jos = Unterrohnen * Rona de Sus = Oberrohnen * Rontău = Rontau * Rora = Rohrau * Roșcani = Rodendorf, Robertsdorf! * Roșia, Bihor = Rasch * Roșia, Hunedoara = Roosch * Roșia, Sibiu = Rothberg, Rosenthal * Roşia de Secaş = Rothkirchen, Rothkirch * Roşia Montană = Goldbach, Rotseifen * Roșieni = Wüste * Roșiori, Bihor = Georgendorf!, Feulegass * Roșiori, Mureș = Rothenbach * Roșiori, Satu Mare = Rotenau * Rotăreşti = Rottarest * Rotbav = Rothbach, Rothpach * Roteni = Radthal * Rotunda = Runden, Reutel * Roua = Rawendorf * Rovina (Brănișca), Hunedoara = ---- * Rovina (Bucureșci), Hunedoara = Rowin * Rozavlea = Johannisdorf!, Rosalien, Rosablen, Villa Johannis Woywode * Rucăr = Ruckersdorf, Ruckendorf, Rukur * Ruda = Ruttendorf * Ruda-Brad = Ruden, Eisenau * Rugăneşti = Rügen, Rugendorf * Rugășești = Ober-Kosch * Rugea = Rusch * Ruginoasa = Lapbach * Ruja = Roseln, Rosslen, Rosenthal * Runc (Ocoliș), Alba = Goldrücken * Runc (Vidra), Alba = ---- * Runc (Scărișoara), Alba = ---- * Runc (Zlatna), Alba = ---- * Runc, Harghita = Runck * Runcşor = Rückendorf * Runcu Mare = Grossruckendorf * Runcu Mic = Kleinruckendorf * Runcu Salvei = Runck, Runckendorf, Ronck * Runcuri = Runker * Rupea Gară = Mayerhofen * Rupea = Reps, Rupes, Kuhalme * Rus, Maramureș = Reussdorf * Rus, Sălaj = Russenfeld, Reussfeld * Rusciori = Reussdörfchen, Reussdörfchel, Reisdorf, Reußdörflein * Ruscova = Ruskowa, Rieschau * Rușeni = Reuschen, Reussdorf, Russdorf * Rusești, Alba = ---- * Rusești, Hunedoara = Ruschest * Ruși, Alba = ---- * Ruși, Hunedoara = Russen * Ruși, Sibiu = Reussen, Reyssen * Rușii-Munți = Russ, Reussen, Reussdorf * Rușor, Hunedoara = Russdorf * Rușor, Maramureș = Russdorf * Ruștior = Unterschebesch, Niederschogen, Niederschebesch, Gotthfriedsdorf, Ruschor * Rusu Bârgăului = Reussen, Borgo-Ruß * Rusu de Jos = Reissdorf, Unterreissdorf * Rusu de Sus = Oberreissdorf S * Săbed = Sabed, Zabedendorf * Săbişa = Schnellenbach, Moritzdorf * Săbolciu = Saboltsch * Saca = Sacken an der Landstrasse * Săcădat, Bihor = Sekedat, Sechaten * Săcădat, Mureș = Sakadat * Săcădate = Sakadat, Sakadaten, Sekedaten * Săcălaia = Zeckeil * Sacalasău = Sakalassen * Sacalasău Nou = Neusakalssen * Săcălăşeni = Grasdorf, Bartenstein * Săcalu de Pădure = Waldbusch, Mausdorf, Bartdorf * Săcămaş = Bartendorf * Săcăreni = Zeksch, Zekisch * Săcărâmb = Sekerimb - Gross-Astdorf, Stollendorf –Gross Astdorf * Săcășeni = Kochern * Săcel, Cluj = Frauendorf * Săcel, Harghita = Andresdorf, Andreschdorf, Andersdorf * Săcel, Hunedoara = Satschallen * Săcel, Maramureș = Sitschl, Satzel, Satschel * Săcel, Sibiu = Schwarzwasser * Săcele = Langendorf, Siebendörfen * Saciova = Strohdorf * Săcueni = Zickelhaid, Zeckelheid, Zickelhid * Săcuieu = Secken, Secklerdorf, Neubach, Zekeldorf, Zicklerau * Sădinca = Sedinken * Sadu = Sodenbach, Zoodt, Saderbach * Şaeş = Schaas, Schees, Schoesch * Sâg = Ober-Stuhlen * Săgagea = Segetsch * Sâi = Scheindorf * Sălacea = Salzburg * Sălăjeni = Ochsendamm * Sălard, Bihor = Königsburg * Sălard, Mureș = Salhardsdorf * Sălaşu de Jos = Unter-Dorfsbach, Bachsdorf * Sălaşu de Sus = Ober-Dorfsbach * Sălașuri = Secklertiss * Sălăţig = Ulmeneck * Salatiu = Walddorf * Sălătruc, Cluj = ---- * Sălătruc, Hunedoara = Zellentruck * Şalcău = Schalkau, Schalkenberg * Sălciua de Jos = Sundorf, Soldorf * Sălciua de Sus = Ober-Sundorf * Sălciva = Zeltschau * Sălcud = Blasenbrunn * Sălcuţa = Weissenbrunn, Feisked, Feisket * Săldăbagiu de Barcău = Soldenpegg, Zaldebagg * Săldăbagiu de Munte = Sankt Stefan * Săldăbagiu Mic = Klein Soldenpegg, Klein Zaldebagg * Sălicea = Weidendorf * Sălişca = Winddorf, Windau * Săliște = Sellischt * Săliște, Cluj = Winden * Săliște, Hunedoara = Langensdorf, Selisten * Săliște, Maramureș = Ziegendorf * Săliște, Sibiu = Grossdorf, Langendorf, Langesdorf, Reissdorf * Sălişte de Beiuş = Sellischt * Sălişte de Pomezeu = Sellischt, Sellescht * Sălişte de Vaşcău = Sellischt * Săliștea = Tschora, Tschorren * Săliștea de Sus = Obersellischt * Săliştea-Deal = Tschora-Drassmann * Săliştea Nouă = Neusellischt * Săliştea Veche = Altsellischt * Săliştioara = Seligsdorf * Sălniţa = Sellnitz * Salonta = Gross Salontha, Gross Seling, Großsalonta * Sălsig = Windeck * Sâlța = ---- * Salva = Wallenrod, Salwa, Zalwe * Sâmbăta = Schaag * Sâmbăta de Jos = Unter-Mühlendorf, Unter-Sombath * Sâmbăta de Sus = Ober-Mühlendorf, Ober-Sombath * Sâmbăteni = Sabbatdorf * Sâmboieni = Walddorf, Sombat, Sombaten * Sâmboleni = Sombath * Sâmbriaș = Vasallengrund, Sankt Salvator * Şamşud = Samsen, Samson * Sâncel, Alba = Simtschal, Schinern, Intsch, Santallen * Sâncel, Harghita = Sintsched * Sâncrai, Alba = Königsdorf * Sâncrai, Harghita = Szeklerisch Königsdorf * Sâncrai, Hunedoara = Königsdorf * Sâncrăieni = Heilkönig, Heiligenkönig * Sâncraiu, Cluj = Königsfeld, Sankt Stefan, Sehngrall, Heilkönig * Sâncraiu, Covasna = Königsdorf, Heilkönig * Sâncraiu Almaşului = Königsdorf * Sâncraiu de Mureş = Königsdorf, Weichseldorf * Sâncraiu Silvaniei = Königsberg in Waldland * Sândominic = Dominiksdorf, Mingersdorf, Sankt Domenikus * Șandra = Alexanderhausen, Schandern, Schandra * Şandru = Schander * Sănduleşti = Sindorf * Sângătin = Klein-Enyed, Kleinegidsdorf * Sângeorgiu de Câmpie = Sankt Görgen, Gergeschdorf * Sângeorgiu de Meseş = Sankt Georgen in der Mesesch * Sângeorgiu de Mureş = Sankt Georgen am Mieresch * Sângeorgiu de Pădure = Sankt Georgen auf der Heide * Sângeorz-Băi = Rumänisch-Sankt-Görgen, Sankt-Jörgen, Sankt Georgen, Georgenau, Sankt Georgenstadt * Sângeorzu Nou = Sächsisch-Sankt-Georgen, Sankt-Görgen, Sankt-Georgen * Sânger = Enegelsfeld, Sentengel * Sângeru de Pădure = Engelsdorf * Sâniacob, Bistrița-Năsăud = Jakobsdorf, Jakobsdorf bei Bistritz, Jachesdorf * Sâniacob, Mureș = Jakobsdorf an der Mieresch, Jakesdorf * Sâniob = Sankt Jobb * Sanislău = Stanislau * Sânişor = Kebel, Sankt Agnes * Sânlazăr = Sankt Lazar * Sânmărghita, Cluj = Margarethen, Grittendorf * Sânmărghita, Mureș = Margit, Sankt Margitt * Sânmartin, Arad = Sanktmartin, Aradsanktmartin * Sânmărtin, Cluj = Marten, Sankt Martin * Sânmartin, Harghita = Marten * Sânmartin, Mureș = Martinsdorf, Miertesdorf, Martins-Salz, Salz * Sânmartin de Beiuş = Sankt Martin * Sânmărtinu de Câmpie = Mertensfeld, Martelsfeld * Sânmiclăuș, Alba = Klosdorf, Betelsdorf * Sânmiclăuș, Satu Mare = Nikolausdorf * Sânmihai de Pădure = Nickelsöden, Michelsdorf, Mechelsdorf * Sânmihaiu Almaşului = Wust-Sankt Michl * Sânmihaiu de Câmpie = Michelsdorf, Michelsdorf auf der Heide * Sânmihaiu de Sus = see: Mihai Viteazu, Cluj * Sânmihaiu de Jos = Unter-Micheln * Sânnicoară, Bistrița-Năsăud = Nikelsdorf * Sânnicoară, Cluj = Nickelsdorf, Mikelsdorf * Sânnicolau de Beiuş = Sankt Niklaus * Sânnicolau de Munte = Sankt Niklas am der Berg * Sânnicolau Român = Wallachisch Sankt Nikolaus * Sânpaul, Arad = Paulsdorf * Sânpaul, Cluj = Paulsdorf * Sânpaul, Harghita = Paulsdorf * Sânpaul, Mureș = Paulsdorf, Palesdorf * Sânpetru, Brașov = Petersberg, Petersdorf, Petersburg * Sânpetru, Hunedoara = Petersdorf * Sânpetru Almaşului = Petersdorf in der Homlisch, Homlisch -Sankt Peter * Sânpetru de Câmpie = Petersdorf * Sânsimion, Harghita = Simonsdorf * Sânsimion, Mureș = Simonsdorf * Șanț = Königsfurt, Neu-Rodna, Neurodenau Schanz, * Sântămăria de Piatră = Mariendorf, Liebfrauendorf * Sântămăria Orlea = Liebfrauen, Mariendorf * Sântămărie = Treukirch, Dreikirchen, Frauenkirch * Sântana de Mureş = Moschen-Sankt Anna, Sankt Anna an der Mieresch * Sântana Nirajului = Anneskirch * Sântandrei, Bihor = Sankt Andreas * Sântandrei, Hunedoara = Andreasdorf, Andersdorf, Andresdorf, Sankt Andreas, Andreaskirche * Santău = Ackerfeld * Santăul Mare = Gross Santau * Santăul Mic = Klein Santau * Sântejude = Egeden * Sântejude-Vale = Thal * Sântelec = Heiligengeist * Sântimbru, Alba = Emerichsdorf Emrichsdorf, Sankt Emerich * Sântimbru, Harghita = Heinrichsdorf * Sântimbru-Băi = Mineralbad * Sântimreu = Sankt Emmerich * Sântioana, Bistrița-Năsăud = Johannesdorf, Johannisdorf, Johannisdorf am Schogen, Johannsdorf, Gehanes * Sântioana, Cluj = Sankt Iwans * Sântioana, Mureș = Johannisdorf, Johannesdorf, Johannsdorf, Gehanes * Sântioana de Mureș = Sankt Iwan am Mieresch, Johannsdorf am Mieresch, Johannisdorf * Sântion = Johannisdorf bei Großwardein * Sântionlunca = Jannesdorf+Labern, Johannisdorf * Sântu = Sankt-Andreas auf der Heide * Sântuhalm = Ackersdorf, Ackerhügel * Sânvăsii = Lasslen * Sânzieni = Heiligengeist * Săpânța = Sapontz * Şapartoc = Scharpendorf, Schorpendorf, Kothdorf, Kothbach * Sărăcsău = Flendorf * Sărădiş = Serediesch * Sărămaş = Glashütte * Sărand = Martinsdorf, Zarand * Sarasău = Scharwaschau * Sărata = Salz * Sărata = Salzdorf * Sărățel = Reussen, Reussen am Schogen, Sered, Reissmürt * Sărăţeni = Salzwarth, Salzwardein * Sărătura = Salzfeld * Sărăuad = Horndorf, Heggensdorf * Sârbeşti = Serbischdorf * Sârbi, Bihor = Gross-Ratzdorf * Sârbi, Hunedoara = Raitzen * Sârbi (Budești), Maramureș = Raitz * Sârbi (Fărcașa), Maramureș = Wallachisch-Slawendorf, Raitz * Sârbi, Sălaj = Slawischdorf, Raitz * Sarcău = Zarkau * Şard = Kothmarkt * Şardu = Ungarisch Schaard * Şardu Nirajului = Schaard * Sărmaş = Glashütte * Şărmăşag = Sarmegen * Sărmăşel = Kleinscharmen, Michaelsdorf * Sărmăşel-Gară = Kleinscharmen - Weiler * Sărmaşu = Sarmen, Grossscharmen, Henzmannsdorf * Sarmizegetusa = Burgort, Lagerdorf * Şaroş pe Târnave = Scharosch, Gross-Scharss, Scharesch Großscharß * Sărsig = Scharzegg * Sartăş = Sartesch, Sartosch * Sărvăzel = Horndorf, Kleinheggensdorf * Șasa, Alba = Sachsendorf * Șasa, Sălaj = Sächsensitz, Assisdorf, Platzdorf * Săsar = Sächsenburg, Sassaren * Săsarm = Ziffersdorf, Weisshorn * Săsăuș = Sachsenhausen * Saschiz = Hünenburg, Hujnerschburg, Keisd, Kaisd, Keißd, Kaißd, Keist, Kaisdorf * Săsciori, Alba = Schweis, Sassenberg, Sessenberg * Săsciori, Brașov = Sächsischtorz, Sachsischoren, Schoren * Şaşvereş = Schaschwersch * Sătmărel = Kleinschadau, Scheden * Sat-Şugatag = Schugatag * Satu Barbă = Sankt Johann in der Barbey * Satu Lung = Lang, Niklasdorf * Satu Mare = Sathmar * Satu Mare, Harghita = Mareen * Satu Mic, Harghita = Kleindorf * Satu Mic, Satu Mare = Dörfel * Satu Nou, Bihor = Oliversdorf, Postel, Ragald am Eerfluß * Satu Nou, Bistrița-Năsăud = Oberneudorf, Nösner-Neudorf, Neudorf * Satu Nou, Brașov = Neudorf-Burzenland, Neudorf * Satu Nou, Harghita = Neudorf * Satu Nou (Gheorghe Doja), Mureș = Neudorf * Satu Nou (Sânpetru de Câmpie), Mureș = Strin * Satu Nou de Jos = Unterneudorf, Deutsch-Kleinneudorf * Satu Nou de Sus = Oberneudorf * Satulung, Brașov = Langendorf, Langdorf * Satulung, Maramureș = Langendorf * Șauaieu = Schauwald, Schallendorf * Săuca = Demeter, Mettersau * Săucani = Zokan * Săud = Sood, Zood * Şaula = Kothmarkt * Șăulești = Kothdorf * Şăulia = Schallenkirch, Saal * Șăulița = Kleinschallen * Șăușa = Salzbach, Seutzen * Sava = Sawen * Săvădisla = Sankt Ladislaus!, Lasslen * Săvârșin = Soborschin * Săvăstreni = Sestern, Waldhaus, Sewestern * Scărișoara = Lemberg, Skerischor * Scărișoara Nouă = Neupischkolt * Șcheii Brașovului = Belgerei, Balscherog, Obere Vorstadt-Belgerey * Scoabe = Kob * Scoreiu = Standorf, Kornberg, Schorren, Korberg * Scrădoasa = Deutschenthal * Scrind-Frăsinet = Silitz * Scurta = Kurt * Sebeş = Mühlbach, Mühlenbach * Sebeș, Brașov = Mühlbach * Sebeș, Mureș = Bustdorf, Schewisch, Sebisch * Sebeşel = Klein-Mühlbach, Schebeschel * Sebeşu de Jos = Unter-Schewesch, Unter-Schewisch, Unter-Schewentisch * Sebeşu de Sus = Ober-Schewesch, Ober-Schewisch, Ober-Schewentisch * Sebiș, Bihor = Gross Schebesch * Sebiș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Schnellbach, Oberschebesch * Secășel = Heidendorf, Funzendorf, Betschenuden, Seidendorf * Sechereșa = Sapporhof * Secu = Zegg * Secuieni = Secklerdorf, Sekujen * Seghişte = Segest * Şeica Mare = Marktschelken, Grossschelken * Şeica Mică = Kleinschelken * Seini = Leuchtenburg, Sienerburg, Sinburg, Waroli * Seleuș (Daneș), Mureș = Gross-Alisch, Gross-Alesch, Olesch * Seleuș (Zagăr), Mureș = Klein-Alisch * Şelimbăr = Schellenberg * Seliştat = Seligstadt * Seliştea = Marksitz * Şendroaia = Schendray * Senereuş = Zendersch, Zendrisch, Senbersch * Senetea = Senneth, Zenneth * Ser = Molkenfeld * Şerani = Schiran * Şerbeni = Sarpen * Şercaia = Schirkanyen, Schirkengen, Scharken, Scherkengen, Schlangendorf * Şercăiţa = Klein-Schirkengen, Klein-Scharkan, Scharkendorf * Sereca = Elsterdorf, Rodomersdorf * Şeredeiu = Kaltbrunn, Eulendorf, Sered * Şerel = Scherlsdorf, Freidorf, Scherl * Şerghiş = Sergersdorf, Schergischdorf * Şesuri = Schessur, Sdragur * Şesuri Spermezeu-Vale = Schessur * Seuca = Dunkeldorf * Şeulia de Mureş = Salwern, Wallachisch Schallendorf, Salvey, Saly * Șeușa = Salzbach, Schenuschen * Sfăraş = Farmess * Sfântu Gheorghe = Sankt Georgen, Sankt Jorgen, Gergesmarkt * Sfântu Gheorghe, Mureș = Gergendorf * Sfârcea = Sfirz * Sfârnaş = Fernischdorf, Farnisch * Sibiel = Budenbach, Biddenbach * Sibișel (Beriu), Hunedoara = Alt-Schebeschel, Sebeschel in Unterwald * Sibișel (Râu de Mori), Hunedoara = Sebeschel, Klein Sebeschel * Sibişelu Nou = Neu-Schebeschel, Eisenhammer * Sibişeni = Sebeschdorf, Sebesdorf, Sebenhan, Sebendorf, Siebenhain * Sibiu = Hermannstadt * Șibot = Unter-Brodsdorf, Unterbrotfeld * Sic = Sechen, Secken, Sickau, Markstuhl * Șicasău = Schiksau * Sicele = Zitschel * Sicfa = Zegenfal * Sici = Zeetsch * Şiclod = Schiklud * Siculeni = Matzdorf, Mattes, Mattesdorf * Șieu, Bistrița-Năsăud = Großschogen, Gross-Schogen, Gross-Schagen * Șieu, Maramureș = Petermannsdorf * Șieu-Măgheruș = Ungersdorf, Ungers, Magyarosch, Nussdorf * Şieu-Odorhei = Dienesdorf * Șieu-Sfântu = Leresdorf, Lersdorf * Șieuț = Kleinschangen, Kleinschogen, Klein-Schogen, Klein-Schagen * Şigău = Scheigen * Sighetu Marmației = Marmarosch-Eiland, Marmaroschsiget, Siget * Sighetu Silvaniei = Eiland * Sighișoara = Schäßburg * Sighiştel = Siggistl * Sigmir = Schönbirk, Zippendorf, Zaipendorf, Zaben, Tschippendorf, Zepnir, Zepner, Lippendorf * Şilea = Bruckbad, Ungrisch-Sull * Şilea Nirajului = Schell, Scheyla, Antonsdorf * Şilindru = Schelling, Scherling * Silivaș, Alba = Pflaumenwald, Garten, Wallachisch-Pflaumendorf * Silivaș, Cluj = Hansdorf, Sächsisch Sankt Johann * Silivașu de Câmpie = Pflaumendorf * Silvaș = Pflaumendorf * Silvașu de Jos = Unterpflaumendorf, Unterzwetschgart * Silvaşu de Sus = Oberpflaumendorf, Oberzwetschgart * Simeria = Fischdorf, Pischkendorf * Simeria Veche = Altfischdorf * Şimian = Sankt Simon * Simionești = Simonsfeld, Seimersdorf, Seimesdorf, Simonsdorf * Șimișna = Jakobsdorf, Semeschen, Semesch, Schemeschen * Șimleu Silvaniei = Schomlenmarkt, Schomelmarkt, Schemlenmarkt, Schomlyo in der Silack, in der Schillag, in der Schillack * Șimon = Seimesbach * Șimonești = Simonsdorf, Seinegold, Simeonsdorf * Simuleşti = Simmelsdorf * Sânbenedic = Benedikt * Șinca Nouă = Neu-Schinka, Neu-Schenk * Șinca Veche = Alt-Schinka, Alt-Schenk * Șincai = Sanselsdorf, Schamschondorf, Ammelsdorf * Șincai-Fânațe = Süssenheim * Şindreşti = Baumdorf * Şineu = Essenau * Șintereag = Simkragen, Siebenkragen * Șintereag-Gară = Simkragen-Banhof * Şinteu = Falkenstein * Șiria = Hellburg * Şirioara = Rothburg * Şirlău = Schellau * Șirnea = Schirnen * Şişeşti = Niederstadt, Latzendorf * Şişterea = Schütter, Schechter * Sita Buzăului = Wallachisch Sittau, Wallachisch Sitta * Sita = Sittendorf, Sithen, Sitta * Sitani = Sittandorf * Sititelec = Zeckeldorf, Johannesdorf * Slătinioara = Schlattinau * Slătinița = Pintak, Pintacken, Tilmannsdorf, Fritzdorf * Slătioara = Slatting, Slattina * Slimnic = Stolzenburg * Smida = Schmiederberg * Șmig = Schmiegen * Șoala = Schaal, Schael, Schalendorf, Schaalendorf, Schaalbach * Şoard = Sardorf, Schardorf * Șoarș = Scharesch, Scharosch * Socet, Bihor = Althütte * Socet, Hunedoara = Gothendorf * Socolu de Câmpie = Mikldorf, Sockel * Socond = Gross-Sokond, Gross-Sukunden, Sukunden * Soconzel = Kleinsukunden, Kleinsokond * Șofronea = --- * Soharu = Suchar, Zuchar * Sohodol, Alba = Zochoodl * Sohodol (Albac), Alba = ---- * Sohodol, Bihor = Zochodol * Sohodol, Brașov = Dürrbach * Sohodol, Hunedoara = Sodollen, Zochodol * Sohodol-Peleş = Pelisch * Sohodol-Vârş = Wersch * Șoimeni, Cluj = Falkenstein * Șoimeni, Harghita = Tschomorden * Şoimi = Schoim * Șoimuș, Alba = Falkenstadt * Șoimuș, Bihor = Demsdorf, Sankt Peter * Șoimuș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Scholmesch, Almesch * Șoimuș, Hunedoara = Falkendorf, Scholmosch * Șoimuș, Mureș = Falkenthal, Schalmen, Salmen * Șoimuș, Sălaj = Falkendorf * Șoimușeni = Scholmusch * Șoimușu Mare = Gross-Falkendorf * Șoimușu Mic = Klein-Falkendorf * Solduba = Wallachischdorf * Solocma = Solickmann * Solomon = Abtsdorf!, Salamon, Schalmin * Solona = Speckdorf * Solovăstru = Reussischdorf, Heuschdorf, Heussischdorf, Salzwasser * Şomartin = Martinsberg, Märtelsberg * Șomcuta Mare = Großhorn, Gross-Hornbrunn, Grosshorn * Şomcutu Mic = Klein-Hornbrunn, Sombrunn * Someșeni, Cluj = Schemeschdorf, Michelsdorf * Someșeni, Satu Mare = Neudorf an der Samosch * Someş-Guruslău = Gross-Grosslau * Someş-Odorhei = Hofdorf, Hoffeld * Someş-Uileac = Mohndorf, Neudorf * Someşu Cald = Warm-Samesch, Ober Samoschdorf * Someşu-Rece = Kalt-Samesch, Nieder Samoschdorf * Şomoştelnic = Futack, Somosdorf * Șona, Alba = Schönau, Schönen * Șona, Brașov = Schönen, Schona, Schinen * Soporu de Câmpie = Soperdorf * Șopteriu = Siebendorf, Septern * Şoromiclea = Weingarten * Soroştin = Schorsten, Schoresten, Schorosten, * Soruşa = Zorusch * Şoşcut = Salzbrunnen * Sovata = Schwaden, Sowaten, Sovata, Sowata, Sowath, Sowatten * Şpălnaca = Buchhof, Burghof * Spătac = Sachsenbach * Spermezeu = Gespanfeld, Nösenfeld, Feld im Nösenland, Herrenfeld * Spini = Padendorf * Spinuș = Dorndorf * Spinuş de Pomezeu = Dornfeld * Șpring = Gespreng * Stălnişoara = Altenschloss * Stâna, Sălaj = Mierlau * Stâna, Satu Mare = Ober Boldaten * Stâna de Mureş = Liebesdorf * Stâna de Vale = Bad Bihor * Stânceni = Meisterhausen * Stâncești, Bihor = Bost * Stâncești, Hunedoara = Stantschest * Stâncești-Ohaba = Ochab * Stănești = Stanescht * Stănija = Stannsdorf * Stârciu = Bogenhaus, Bogeschdorf * Stârcu = Zook * Stăuini = Stabing * Ștefanca = Volkersdorf * Ștefănești = Steffelsdorf * Ştefăneaca = Sankt Helias * Ştei = Stey * Ștei, Hunedoara = Stey, Esteley * Şteia = Stipid, Stea * Stejărel = Schroffendorf, Schweinsdorf * Stejărenii = Beschendorf, Peschendorf * Stejărişu = Probstdorf * Stejera = Stesern * Stejeriș, Mureș = Eicheln, Weichselsdorf * Stejeriș, Cluj = Kertschen * Ştenea = Wallachisch-Stein, Stein, Stehnen * Stoboru = Marktfeld, Marktdorf * Stoiana = Esten * Stoiceni = Stuckendorf * Stoieneasa = Nasdorf, Nassdorf * Stolna = Stollen * Stracoş = Strakusch * Straja, Alba = Hohenwarthe, Wachtendorf * Straja (Căpușu Mare), Cluj = Gestren * Straja (Cojocna), Cluj = Gesten * Strâmba = Krummdorf * Strâmbu = Strimb * Strâmbu-Băiuţ = Krummbach * Strâmtura = Borsendorf, Stremteren * Strei = Zeikdorf in der Strieg * Strei-Săcel = Satzalen in der Strieg * Streisângeorgiu = Sankt Georgen in der Strieg * Stremț, Alba = Nußschloss * Stremț, Maramureș = Slawendorf, Buchendorf, Strentz * Stretea = Streitendorf, Streit, Strechendorf * Strucut = Eerhof * Strugureni = Rothkirchen, Rothkirch * Strungari = Strägendorf, Sperbendorf, Strugar * Stupini, Bistrița-Năsăud = Wallachisch Bienengärten * Stupini, Brașov = Bienengärten * Stupini, Sălaj = Felberwald * Stupinii Hărmanului = Bienengärten * Stupinii Prejmerului = Rohrau * Suarăş = Trogenburg, Sowaresch * Suatu = Beckendorf, Subaten * Suatul de Jos = Niedersubaten * Suatul de Sus = Obersubaten * Sub Cetate, Harghita = Klein Siegmund * Sub Cetate, Oradea = Burgfeld * Sub Cetate, Sălaj = Schlossberg, Burghall * Sub Coastă = Ödenort * Sub Pădure = Unterwald, Thalenberg * Sub Piatră = Steingrund * Subcetate, Harghita = Burgberg * Subcetate, Hunedoara = Vorstadt * Subpiatră = Kewallja, Subpeatre, Subpeater * Suceagu = Sussen, Johannesdorf * Suciu de Jos = Niederfeld, Nieder-Sötsch, Setschen * Suciu de Sus = Oberfeld, Ober-Sötsch * Sucutard = Sankt Gotthard * Sudrigiu = Sudritsch * Sudurău = Sodern * Șugag = Springendorf, Schugag * Șugaș Băi = Salzbad, Schugaschbad * Șugău = Schogenau * Şuiug = Zünegg, Zweinogg * Sulighete = Schulgelten, Hermannsdorf * Sulţa = Schulz * Şumal = Sameschdorf, Schopmal * Şumugiu = Schumusch * Șumuleu Ciuc = Wartdorf * Sumurducu = Sommern, Meinoldsdorf * Șuncuiuș = Ortmannsdorf, Schönglischdorf, Songolljosch * Suplac = Schönbrunn, Schöndorf * Suplacu de Barcău = Schöndorf * Suplacu de Tinca = Marienberg * Suplai = Supeln * Supuru de Jos = Unter-Supern * Supuru de Sus = Ober-Supern * Șura Mare = Gross-Scheuern * Șura Mică = Klein-Scheuern * Surcea = Sertsch * Șurdești = Schurdiest * Surduc, Bihor = Surdock * Surduc, Cluj = Surdorf * Surduc, Sălaj = Surdecken 2 * Suseni, Harghita = Hochfeld * Suseni, Hunedoara = Oberdorf * Suseni, Mureș = Pränzdorf, Brenndorf, Oberdorf, Oberdorf * Susenii Bârgăului = Ober-Borgen, Ober-Borgo, Oberburgau, Obersdorf * Șuștiu = Schust * Şuştorogi = Kleinschitter, Wallachisch-Schechter * Sutoru = Suttern * Șutu = Breitenau * Suveica = Magerau T * Tăblăşeni = Au-Lechnitz * Țaga = Zegen, Zägen * Țăgșoru = Klein-Zegendorf * Țagu = Groß-Zegendorf * Tăietura = Emmersdorf, Wagasch * Tălişoara = Walldorf (Fundus Italicus) * Tălmăcel = Klein-Talmesch * Tălmaciu = Talmesch, Tolmisch, Gross Talmatsch, Wallentalmesch * Talpe = Talp * Talpoş = Pattersbrugg, Telpuschdorf * Tămaia = Thomannsdorf * Tămaşa = Thomsdorf * Tămăşasa = Thomsbach * Tămaşda = Thomesbrück, Thomesmarkt * Tămăşeni = Neuegg * Tămășești, Hunedoara = Thomsdorf, Tomesdorf, Thomesdorf * Tămășești, Maramureș = Erlberg, Erldorf * Tămăşeu = Thomsdorf, Sankt Thomas, Thomasdorf * Tamaşfalău = Thomsdorf * Tămaşu = Thomsdorf * Tâmpa, Hunedoara = Stumpfendorf, Blaasendorf * Tâmpa, Mureș = Tump in der Zecklerland * Tâmpahaza = Thomaskirch * Ţapu = Abstdorf, Appesdorf, Apesdorf * Tărăneşti = Terrenest * Ţărăţel = Wachsdorf * Tărcaia = Tarkan * Tărcăița = Tarkaitz * Tarcea = Thorsendorf * Tărceşti = Haltdorf * Târgu Lăpuș = Ungarisch Laposch, Laposch * Târgu Mureș = Neumarkt, Neumarkt am Mieresch, Marktstadt * Târgu Secuiesc = Szekler-Neumarkt * Târgușor, Bihor = Frauenmarkt, Ehrenmarkt!, Forum Reginae * Târgușor, Cluj = Wallachisch Marktdorf, Blauenmarkt * Tărian = Kreisch-Tarjan * Târlişua = Ilisch, Ilischdorf * Târsa = Erddorf * Târşolţ = Terscholtz, Tarschholz * Tărlungeni = Tatrang, Tatrangen * Ţărmure = Neuhof * Tarna Mare = Gross-Tarnau, Gross-Tarna, Großtharna * Târnava, Hunedoara = Tyrnau * Târnava, Sibiu = Gross-Probstdorf * Târnava de Criş = Tyrnau, Tirnau, Tirnava * Târnăveni = Sankt-Martin, Martinskirch, Marteskirch, Märteskirch * Târnăvioara = Kleinprobsdorf * Târnăviţa = Klein-Tirnau, Thurnsdof * Tarniţa = Tarnsdorf * Târnoviţa = Hartdorf * Tărpiu, Bistrița-Năsăud = Treppen * Tărpiu, Cluj = Wagendorf, Törpen * Tărtăria = Tartaria, Tartarien, Grebenzing * Tăşad = Taschad * Tăşnad = Trestenburg, Tressenberg, Tressenburg, Trestendorf, Taschnad * Tătărăşti = Tatarsdorf * Tătărăştii de Criş = Tatarest * Tătăreşti = Tatarest, Teterst * Tătârlaua = Taterloch, Tatarloch, Taterlau, Tatarlau * Tău, Alba = Weiersdorf, Weihersdorf, Waidorf, Wasserdorf, Fayersdorf, Wayersdorf * Tău, Mureș = Sellen * Tău Bistra = Bistra, Wister * Ţăudu = Solden, Zold * Tăuni = Prenzendorf, Brenzendorf, Brenzen, Krentzendorf, Theunn * Tăure = Neudorf * Tăureni, Harghita = Kockelsdorf * Tăureni, Mureș = Teichrück * Tăuşeni = Kleinhaus, Marckhausen * Tauț = Ratzberg * Tăutelec = Slawenfeld, Ratzdorf * Tăuteu = Thoti, Ratzendorf * Tăuți, Alba = Ratzesdorf, Ratzenhaus * Tăuți, Cluj = Raizendorf * Tăuţii de Jos = Tottendorf, Mistdorf, Kleindorf, Teutzdorf * Tăuţii de Sus = Geroldsdorf, Gerlsdorf * Tăuții-Măgherăuș = Tautz-Kleinmaniersch * Teaca = Teckendorf, Tekendorf, Deckendorf * Ţebea = Tscheben * Teceu Mic = Kleinteutschau * Techereu = Deckendorf, Pressdorf * Tecşeşti = Tekschescht * Ţeghea = Zegen * Teiu = Lindendorf * Teiuș = Dreikirchen, Dornen, Dornstadt * Telcişor = Kleinteltsch * Telciu = Teltsch, Schönberg * Teleac, Alba = Krakau * Teleac, Bihor = Theleck * Teleac, Harghita = Mondsdorf, Teleckdorf * Teleac, Mureș = Michelsdorf, Göreng * Telec = Teleck, Scheidenbach * Telechi-Recea = * Telechia = Grundsdorf * Telechiu = Priestenfeld, Thelcke * Țeline = Wossling * Teliu = Kreuzburg, Deutsch.Liliendorf * Teliucu Inferior = Untergrundendorf, Untertelek, Untertelkendorf, Eisenhammer * Teliucu Superior = Obergrundendorf, Obertelek, Obertelkendorf, Obertheleck * Ţelna = Keller, Zellen, Rodenau * Temeșești = ---- * Ţengheler = Zengler * Țentea = Zehnten * Terebeşti = Terbescht, Terebesch * Teştioara = Braunkohlebergwerk * Ţeţchea = Lampersdorf * Tetişu = Ketisch * Tibod = Tiebold, Tipsdorf, Theobaldsdorf * Tibru = Tiburtsdorf!, Tiburg * Ţicău = Zickau * Ticera = Titscher * Ţichindeal = Ziegenthal, Zickenthal * Ticoș = Tikusch * Ticu = Hochbrunn, Holtzbrunn * Ticu-Colonie = Franzberg * Ticușu Nou = Konradsdorf * Ticușu Vechi = Deutsch-Tekesch * Țifra = Ziffer * Țigăneștii de Beiuș = Zigeunerdorf * Țigăneștii de Criș =Zigeunerdorf * Țigău = Zegendorf, Zagendorf, Ziegendorf * Ţigmandru = Zuckmantel, Zikmantel, Zeckmantel * Tiha Bârgăului = Klein-Burgau * Tihău = Tichau * Tihuța = Tihutza, Tihutzer Passdorf * Tileagd = Thelegd, Telegden, Telgeden * Tilecuş = Telkesch, Ratoldsberg, Rattelsberg * Tilişca = Tilischen, Telischen, Tilisch, Tilischka, Telischka * Timișu de Jos = Untertömösch * Timișu de Sus = Obertömösch * Tinăud = Theinold, Tinold * Tinca = Tenken * Tiocu de Jos = Kürbisdorf * Tiocu de Sus = Ober-Kürbisdorf * Tioltiur = Tetten * Țiptelnic = Heiligenkruz, Salthelken * Tireac = Tirack * Tiream = Wiesenfeld, Terem * Tireu = Tirischport * Tirici = Defor * Tirimia = Gross-Wachsdorf, Abtsdorf * Tirimioara = Klein-Wachsdorf * Tisa, Hunedoara = Theissdorf, Teiss * Tisa, Maramureș = Rotenau an der Theis * Tisieu = Tisiben, Tissischport * Titiana = Titian * Tiuleşti = Tülesden, Tinlesden * Tiur = Dürrdorf, Tür * Toaca = Took * Toarcla = Tarteln, Tertlen, Tartlau * Toboliu = Wallen-Gaansdorf!, Wallen-Theobaldsdorf * Toc = ---- * Toderiţa = Theodoren, Toderitz * Tofalău = Slawendorf * Tohanu Nou = Neu-Tohan, Törtsdorf, Neu-Tauchen, Zeresten * Tohanu Vechi = Alt-Tauchen, Alt-Tohan, Törzdorf; Techen * Tohat = Teichdorf * Toldal = Tolden * Toleşeni = Tuleschen * Tomești, Alba = Thomsdorf * Tomești, Harghita = Thomsdorf * Tomești, Hunedoara = Thomsdorf * Tomnatec, Alba = ---- * Tomnatec, Hunedoara= Dammdorf * Tomnatecu de Sus = Oberdammdorf * Tomnatic = Dammdorf * Tonciu, Bistrița-Năsăud = Tatsch, Totsch, Tantz * Tonciu, Mureș = Tesch * Tonea = Thunau * Ţopa = Klein-Freudendorf, Oberfreudendorf * Topa de Criş = Topp, Thopp * Topa de Jos = Obertopp * Topa de Sus = Niedertopp * Topa Mică = Wallachisch-Topp * Topeşti = Topest * Topârcea = Tschapertsch, Topertsch, Schappisdorf, Schaffersching, Schappersch * Toplița = Topeldorf * Toplița, Hunedoara = Königsgruben, Unterhammer * Toplița Mureşului = Toplendorf, Maguren * Torba = Toperdorf * Toțești = Totendorf, Todeschau * Totia = Ratzdorf, Slawendorf * Totoi = Taters, Tatersdorf, Heurimusdorf * Totoreni = Totoren, Tataren * Traian = Neubogisch * Trâmpoiele = Trempojel, Trimpojel * Traniş = Klein-Grosslau * Tranişu = Treinisch, Fragitz * Trei Fântâni = Dreibrunnen, Harmkuth * Trei Sate = Mohnsdorf * Trestia, Hunedoara = Rohrbach * Trestia, Maramureș= Seilfeld * Trestia, Sălaj = Hopfenfeld * Treznea = Teufelsbrunn, Teufelsbrunnen * Tria = Triach, Triech * Trifești (Horea), Alba = Triffest * Trifești (Lupșa), Alba = ---- * Trip = Trepp, Triep * Trișoreşti = Trischurest * Tritenii de Jos = Unter-Dettersdorf * Tritenii de Sus = Ober-Dettersdorf * Tritenii-Hotar = Hofen * Troaș = ---- * Troița = Dreieinigkeit * Țufalău = Neugrub, Secklergruben * Tulca = Guthmarsdorf, Tulck, Telchau * Tulgheş = Eichendorf * Tulghieș = Entersdorf, Guterfeld * Tur = Turfeld, Turbach, Turbeck * Turbuţa = Turbholz * Turda = Thorenburg, Tohrenburg, Thorenburg, Tooren, Thoren, Thorda, Torda * Turda-Băi = Bad Thorenburg * Turda Nouă = Neu-Thorda * Turda Veche = Alt-Thorda * Turdaș, Alba = Thorendorf, Torendorf * Turdaș, Hunedoara = Thorendorf in Unterwald * Turdeni = Thorendorf, Thordat * Turea = Türren * Tureac = Thurneck * Tureni = Klein Thorenburg * Turia = Thorn, Torian, Thoria * Turia de Jos = Unter-Thorn * Turia de Sus = Ober-Thorn * Turmaş = Krenndorf * Turmași = Meierhof * Turnişor = Neppendorf, Steppendorf, Nebendorf * Turnu Roşu = Rothenturm, Ochsendorf, Ridenturm, Schweinsdorf, Porken, Porkendorf * Turţ = Thurtz, Turtz * Turţ-Băi = Grubenanlage * Turulung = Turterebesch * Turulung-Vii = Kleinturterebsch * Tusa = Tussenthal, Tussendorf * Tuşinu = Tussen * Tuşnad = Tuschnad, Kaiserbad * Tuşnadu Nou = Neutuschnad * Tuştea = Tustendorf U * Ucea de Jos = Unter-Utscha, Unter-Spreudorf, Gassendorff * Ucea de Sus = Ober-Utscha, Ober-Spreudorf * Ucuriş = Ungrisch * Ugruţiu = Ugrotz, Ungrowitz * Uibăreşti = Neubaresch * Uifalău, Alba = Neudorf * Uifalău, Harghita = Wiefall * Uila = Welen, Weila, Weilau, Wela * Uilac = Kaltenbrunnen * Uileacu de Beiuş = Schwarzpfitzen * Uileacu de Criş = Wilack, Wallack * Uileacu de Munte = Wielack * Uileacu Şimleului = Neustift * Uioara de Jos = Walddorf, Sungendorf * Uioara de Sus = Oberdorf, Neuburg * Ulcani = Ulken * Ulciug = Haardorf, Hahrdorf * Ulieș, Harghita = Kaunaden, Habichtsdorf, Habersdorf * Ulieș, Hunedoara = Ilbeschdorf * Ulieș, Mureș = Elwisch, Ulissen * Ulm = Ulm * Ulmeni = Ulmendorf, Braten * Ulmoasa = ---- * Unciuc = Unzendorf, Unzdorf * Ungheni = Nyaradfluss, Narrading * Ungra = Galt * Unguraș, Cluj = Schlosswall, Kaiserbad * Unguraș, Maramureș = Ungarischdorf * Ungurei = Gergeschdorf, Gergesdorf * Ungureni = Ungersdorf * Unimăt = Neudorf, Deutschdorf, Neudeutschendorf, Deutschendorf * Unirea, Alba = Oberwinz, Ober-Weinsdorf, Winzendorf * Unirea, Bistrița-Năsăud = Wallendorf, Walldorf, Oberwallendorf, Wallenberg * Urca = Felseneck, Morgersdorf * Uric = Gross-Thierdorf, Hobitzen * Uricani = Goldenbach, Urikan * Uricea = Heurischdorf * Urisiu de Jos = Unter-Reussen, Russendorf * Urisiu de Sus = Ober-Reussen, Oberreussendorf * Urişor = Steindorf, Ur, Felsendorf * Uriu = Er, Steinfeld * Urmeniș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Ermeden, Armenisch * Urmeniș, Maramureș = Deutsch Hermenesch * Uroi = Goldendorf * Ursad = Auersedt * Ursoaia = Ursey * Urvind = Erwind, Erblund * Urviș de Beiuș = Erwenisch * Urziceni = Schinal, Schöntal * Urziceni-Pădure = - V * Văcăreşti = Watscharen * Vad, Brașov = Waadt, Waden * Vad, Cluj = Friedkirchen * Vad, Maramureș = Waden * Vădaş = Wadassen * Vadu, Hunedoara = Schiffenschütz, Schützendorf * Vadu, Mureș = Wildbahn * Vadu Crişului = Stegen, Krieschhafen * Vadu Dobrii = Wadedobrei * Vadu Izei = Wolfsberg * Vadu Moţilor = Goldenau * Vădurele = Klein-Debretzing, Goldsburg, Klein-Debren * Vâgani = Wugen * Văgaş = Gross Tarnabad * Văi = Weilen * Vaida = Weidt, Wederau * Vaida-Cămăraş = Kammern * Vaida-Recea = Wajdenretschen, Waywodretschen * Vaidacuta = Kaltenbrunnen, Wajdenbrunn * Vaidei = Weidendorf, Waywoden * Vaideiu = Neudorf * Vălani de Pomezeu = Wallan * Vălanii de Beiuş = Wallan * Vălari = Wallersdorf, Waller, Weller * Valcău de Jos = Ungarisch Wolkendorf, Gorisdorf * Valcău de Sus = Wallachisch Wolkendorf * Vâlcea = Waaltsch * Vâlcele, Cluj = Buchgrub, Leutenbuch * Vâlcele, Covasna = Wasseid, Sauerbrunnen * Vâlcele, Hunedoara = Höllenhaus * Vâlcelele, Bihor = Potaschenhütten * Vâlcelele, Cluj = Budesch * Vâlcelele Bune = Gutendorf * Vâlceluţa = Walzdorf * Valchid = Waldhütten * Vale, Cluj = Grabendorf, Grafendorf, Slawendorf * Vale, Harghita = Walley * Vale, Sibiu = Grabendorf, Grauendorf * Vale în Jos = Wollendorf * Valea, Bistrița-Năsăud = Gallei * Valea, Mureș = Sankt Stephan, Sankt Job * Valea Abruzel = Stollenbach * Valea Agrişului = Sankt Margit bei Engerisch * Valea Albă = Goldenberg * Valea Albeştiului = Gassendorf * Valea Arsului = Wallaursuluy, Wallaursul * Valea Babii = Baapsch * Valea Barnii = Wallabarney * Valea Bârluţeşti = Berluzest * Valea Borcutului, Bistrița-Năsăud = Sauerbrunn * Valea Borcutului, Maramureș = Deutsch Barthdorf * Valea Boroş = Borschpaderack, Boruschpatheck * Valea Bradului = Bredendorf * Valea Bucurului = Bukur, Wallbukur * Valea Caldă = Teufelsgarten * Valea Capelei = Kappeln * Valea Căşeielului = Keschel * Valea Caselor = Neuhaus * Valea Cerbului = Neutscherb * Valea Cerului = Brettenbach * Valea Chioarului = Gauern, Garr * Valea Cireşoii = Neuhofe * Valea Ciuciului = Leibesdorf * Valea Ciurenilor = Obertschuren * Valea Coceşti = Kotzest * Valea Crișului, Bihor = Klein Bernau * Valea Crișului, Covasna = Eschendorf, Eschenbach * Valea Cufundoasa = ---- * Valea Dăii = Grenzbach * Valea de Brazi = Eisenthal * Valea de Jos = Unter Wallneggers * Valea de Sus = Ober Walneggers, Walleniger * Valea Dâljii = Dilsental * Valea Dobârlăului = Neuwasser * Valea Drăganului = Gross Schnelldorf * Valea Făgetului = Wallenfatschet * Valea Florilor = Wirgischwelgen * Valea Frăției = Frotten * Valea Giogeşti = Joogsbach * Valea Gârbea = Görben * Valea Gârboului = Unter Gorbau * Valea Glodului = Walleglodul * Valea Goblii = Goblsdorf * Valea Groşilor = Stammbach, Beckseifen * Valea Holhorii = Chalcherei * Valea Hotarului = Grenzbach * Valea Hranei = Krendorf, Turnsdorf, Vormsdorf * Valea Iclandului = Kiwisch * Valea Ierii = Jahrenbach * Valea Întunecoasă = ---- * Valea Inzelului = Walleninzel * Valea Izvoarelor = Bessen, Salzbrunn * Valea Largă = Zick * Valea Leşului =- Leeschtal * Valea Loznei = Steinbach * Valea lui Antaloc = Antalick * Valea lui Cati = Kooth * Valea lui Mihai = Michaelsdorf (+ Hertwigsdorf, Hertwig†) * Valea lui Opriş = Teufelsbach * Valea lui Pavel = Sankt Paul * Valea Luncii = Lunk * Valea Lungă, Alba = Langenthal, Langthal, Langendorf * Valea Lungă, Hunedoara = Langenthal * Valea Lungă, Sălaj = Langenfeld * Valea Lungă, Sibiu = Langenbach * Valea Lupşii = Bachsdorf * Valea Lupului = Wolfsbach * Valea Măgherușului = Thaldorf * Valea Mănăstirii = Kloster-Ruinen * Valea Mare, Alba = Wallemar * Valea Mare (Șanț), Bistrița-Năsăud = Sankt Maria * Valea Mare (Săvârșin), Arad = ---- * Valea Mare (Urmeniș), Bistrița-Năsăud = ---- * Valea Mare, Covasna = Grosswasser, Naldpaderack, Nagpatheck * Valea Mare de Codru = Grossbach * Valea Mare de Criș, Bihor = Oberkriesch * Valea Mare de Criș, Hunedoara = Wallemaar * Valea Mică = Dörflein * Valea Mlacii = Malatsch * Valea Morii, Alba = Mühlbach * Valea Morii, Satu Mare = Mühleck * Valea Nandrului = Weissenthal * Valea Neagră = Deutsch Schwarzbach * Valea Negrilesii = Negriless * Valea Pădurii = Lapadurei * Valea Poenii, Bistrița-Năsăud = Burauke bei Bistritz * Valea Poienii (Bucium), Alba * Valea Poienii (Râmeț), Alba = Begaren, Pojen * Valea Poienii, Hunedoara = ---- * Valea Pomilor = Teichern * Valea Rece, Harghita = Kaltbach * Valea Rece, Mureș = Hidegwelg * Valea Ringhilii = Ringelkirch * Valea Rotundă = Ucheneld * Valea Sângeorgiului = Gergesthal * Valea Sânmărtinului = Esske * Valea Sânpetrului (Grebenișu de Câmpie), Mureș = Petersthal * Valea Sânpetrului (Pogăceaua), Mureș = Sankt Peter in der Pogätsch * Valea Şapartocului = Scharpenthal, Thal * Valea Sasului, Alba = Deutschbach, Deutschtal, Deutschbeck * Valea Sasului, Mureș = Sachsenthal, Deutschenbach * Valea Scurtă = Kleinbach, Kurtwasser * Valea Seacă, Covasna = Trockenbach * Valea Seacă, Mureș = ---- * Valea Seacă, Satu Mare = Dürnbach * Valea Șesii (Bucium), Alba = ---- * Valea Șesii (Lupșa), Alba = Klein Offenburg * Valea Stejarului = Schweinspach, Schweinstal * Valea Strâmbă = Teckerbach * Valea Şurii = Walleschurey * Valea Târnei = Schidorren * Valea Țupilor = Zupil * Valea Ugra = Ungerpatheck, Ungerbach * Valea Ulieșului = Klein Ulissen * Valea Ungurașului = Neudorf * Valea Ungurului = Ungarischthal * Valea Urieşului = Urisch * Valea Uzei = Grund * Valea Uzului = Usswelg * Valea Vadului = Wattenbriegl, Waadpatheck * Valea Viilor = Wurmloch, Schallendorf * Valea Vinţului = Wintzbach * Valea Vinului, Bistrița-Năsăud = Borbereker-Sauerbrunnen * Valea Vinului, Satu Mare = Weinthal * Valea Vişeului = Wischauthal * Valea Zălanului = Zalanyer Glashütte, Málnáscher Glashütte * Văleni (Bucium), Alba = Wollen * Văleni (Meteș), Alba = Grabendorf, Grubendorf * Văleni, Brașov = Woldorf, Wallendorf, Wolldorf * Văleni (Căianu), Cluj = Gorisdorf, Walkau * Văleni (Călățele), Cluj = Walken, Gorisdorf, Volkersdorf * Văleni, Harghita = Bachsdorf * Văleni (Baia de Criș), Hunedoara = Walleny * Văleni (Geoagiu), Hunedoara = Wallen * Văleni, Maramureș = Sankt Michael, Walen * Văleni, Mureș = Walleney * Văleni, Sălaj = Jeder * Văleni, Sibiu = Aussenhöfe, Huruben * Vălenii, Mureș = Buttersdorf, Woya, Buttersmarkt * Vălenii de Arieş = Krebsbach, Krebsdorf, Krebsenbach * Vălenii de Mureş = Gassen, Schweinsdorf * Vălenii Lăpuşului = Danenbach * Vălenii Şomcutei = Kornbach * Vălioara = Walliore, Wellior * Vălișoara, Alba = Agendorf * Vălișoara, Cluj = Wallachisch Ragisch * Vălișoara, Hunedoara = Erzgebirge, Steindorf, Wallischor * Vălișoara (Balșa), Hunedoara = Schweinsdorf, Schweinwald * Vălișoara, Mureș = Glador * Vălișoara, Sălaj = Nussdorf, Nussbach * Vâltori (Vadu Moților), Alba = ---- * Vâltori (Zlatna), Alba = Oberwaldrücken * Vălureni = Hahnenberg, Sekler Hahnsdorf, Hahnen * Vama = Zolldorf, Marienberg * Vama Buzăului = Bodzau, Bozauer-Pass, Bozer Pass, Bodzau, Batzau * Vama Seacă = Zolldorf * Vânătoreşti = Waldhof * Vânători, Cluj = Jägersdorf * Vânători, Mureș = Diewaldsdorf, Teufelsdorf, Truffelsdorf * Var = Steinfeld, Wachtfeld * Vărai = Warolle * Varasău = Waressau * Vărăşeni = Waroschen * Vârciorog = Wertscheroch * Vărd = Werdt, Wird * Vărgata = Lampreten, Tschickdorf * Vargatac = Schlossbach * Vârghiş = Wargischdorf, Wargisch * Vărmaga = Wormagen * Vărşag = Warschag * Vârşolţ = Burgsalz * Vârteşca = Wirtisch * Vârtop = --- * Varviz = Wahrwiss * Vărzari = Fiwisch * Vărzarii de Jos = Nieder Wersar, Nieder Warschall * Vărzarii de Sus = Ober Wersar, Ober Warschall * Vășad = Waschad * Vașcău = Eisenstein * Vasileni = Lasslen, Lasselsdorf * Vața de Jos = Unterwatzen * Vața de Sus = Oberwatzen * Vătava = Gewegen, Oberrübendorf * Vecerd = Busshardt (+ Hermsdorf) * Vechea = Budendorf * Velenţa = Venedigdorf, Wellentz * Velţ = Wölz, Wälzen, Thalheim * Venchi = Wench, Weng * Veneția de Jos = Unter-Wenz, Unter-Wenitze, Unter-Venedig * Veneția de Sus = Ober-Wenz, Ober-Wenitze, Ober-Venedig * Vereșmart = Rothbach, Rothberg * Vermeș = Wernersdorf, Wermesch, Warmisch, Wermösch * Verveghiu = Blutigel, Blutthal, Bluthugel * Veseud (Chirpăr), Sibiu = Ziedt, Wessid * Veseud (Slimnic), Sibiu = Wassid, Wasseid, Ziedt, Zindt * Veseuș = Michelsdorf, Mechelsdorf * Veștem = Westen, Westendorf, Westheim * Veţa = Wetzendorf, Wetzen * Vețca = Wetzendorf * Vețel = Wenzeldorf, Witzel * Vetiș = Wittesch * Veza = Wetzen, Wetze * Vezendiu = Wezend, Wessend * Vica = Wickau * Vicea = Witzeldorf * Victoria = Viktoriastadt * Vidăcut = Kaltenbrunnen, Kaltenbrunn * Vidolm = Widalen * Vidra = Groß-Goldenbach * Vidrasău = Ellersdorf, Elisabethskirch, Bibereck * Viezuri = Wisur * Viforoasa = Howaden, Schneedorf * Viile Apei = Hoch-App * Viile Dejului = Katzenberg * Viile Jacului = Weinberg * Viile Satu Mare = Weinberg Sathmar, Sathmarer Weingärten * Viile Tecii = Großeidau, Grosseidau, Eyda * Viilor = Kulturberg, Weingarten * Viișoara, Bihor = Gross-Magendorf * Viișoara, Bistrița-Năsăud = Heidendorf * Viișoara, Cluj = Erlenmarkt, Erlberg, Erlendorf * Viișoara, Mureș = Hohndorf, Hohendorf, Hahnendorf * Viișoara, Satu Mare = Wüstfeld, Willersdorf * Vima Mare = Wilmen * Vima Mică = Wilm * Vinerea = Ober-Brodsdorf, Brotsdorf, Britsdorf, Brodsfeld (+ Wolkersdorf) * Vingard = Weingarten, Weingartskirchen, Weingardskirchen, Weinbronn * Vinţa = Wallachisch-Wintz * Vintere = Wender * Vinţu de Jos = Unter-Wintz, Winzendorf, Weinsdorf, Unterwinkel-Sächsisch Pad * Visafolio = ---- * Vișagu = Wischag * Visca = Wiesendorf * Viscri = Deutsch-Weißkirch, Weisskirch * Vișea = Wiesen * Vişeu de Jos = Niederwischau * Vişeu de Mijloc = Mittelwischau * Vișeu de Sus = Oberwischau * Vişinelu = Zelcken, Böhmhausen * Viştea de Jos = Unter-Wischt, Unter-Wittendorf * Viștea de Sus = Ober-Wischt, Ober-Wittendorf * Viștea = Wüst * Viștișoara = Kleinwittendorf * Visuia = Wisseldorf, Neuwasser in Siebenbürgen * Viţa = Witzeldorf, Witzen, Witzau * Vlădeni = Wladein, Wladen * Vlădeşti = Wladest * Vlaha = Wallachisch-Fenisch, Walachisch Branddorf, Fens * Vlăhița = Wlachendorf, Woldendorf, Römerskirchen * Voia = Haierdorf, Hayerdorf, Butterdorf, Wayerdorf, Heuerdorf, Jerthof, Woyen * Voila = Wolldorf, Woila * Voinești = Woinsdorf * Voiniceni = Frendorf, Henkendorf * Voivodeni, Brașov = Gross-Waiwoden * Voivodeni, Mureș = Johannisdorf, Johannesdorf * Voivodeni, Sălaj = Waiwodenhäusel, Waiwoden, Waivodhaus * Voivodenii Mici = Klein-Waiwoden, Klein-Woiwoden, Woiwoden * Voivozi (Popești), Bihor = Woiwotz * Voivozi (Șimian), Bihor = Kenetz * Volalul de Jos = Unter-Woldorf * Volalul de Sus = Ober-Woldorf * Vorţa = Wartsdorf, Wormannsdorf, Vortza, Wortz * Voşlăbeni = Eisendorf * Vrabia = Sparrendorf * Vulcan, Alba = ---- * Vulcan, Brașov = Wolkendorf * Vulcan, Hunedoara = Wolkersdorf, Wulkan * Vulcan, Mureș = Wolkendorf * Vulteşti = Huldendorf, Wultescht * Vultureni = Neudorf * Vurpăr, Alba = Burgberg, Weinberg, Walbersdorf * Vurpăr, Sibiu = Burgberg Z * Zăbala = Gebissdorf, Zabel, Zabalon, Zabol * Zăbrătău = Sagoner Glashütte * Zagăr = Roden, Roth, Rode * Zagon = Zagen, Sagon * Zagra = Zagern, Sagra, Zagersdorf * Zăgriş = Sogersch * Zălan = Sauerling, Salan * Zalău = Waltenberg, Zillenmarkt, Zillen, Zilla * Zalha = Saalern * Zalnoc = Salnock, Neustädtel * Zam = Sameschdorf * Zăpodea, Harghita = Zepodey * Zăpodea, Mureș = Zapodei, Zopodei * Zărand = Sarand * Zărieș = Zerbisch * Zărneşti = Zernescht, Zernesten, Zernen, Molkendorf * Zau de Câmpie = Zabreschdorf * Zăuan = Sowan, Zouen, Zwandt * Zăuan-Băi = Bad Sowan, Bad Zouen * Zăvoi = Matschest, Matzest * Zăvoiu = Terpest * Zdrapţi = Rapsdorf, Rabendorf * Zece Hotare = Zehngrenzen * Zeicani = Eisendorf, Eisdorf, Seecken * Zencani = Zenkan * Zetea = Zetlacken * Zimbor = Gross Schönberg, Umgarisch-Gross Somber * Zimți = Zimtz, Zimptz * Zizin = Zaisendorf, Zeisen, Zaisen, Zeizendorf * Zlagna = Schlatt, Klein-Schlatten, Schlattendorf, Goldmarkt * Zlaşti = Zallsdorf, Dobramersdorf * Zlatna = Klein-Schlatten, Goldmarkt * Zoltan = Soltan, Zoltensdorf, Bansdorf * Zoreni = Lampert, Lompart * Zorenii de Vale = Zoren Category:Geography of Romania Category:German exonyms